Dear, Nobody
by Zerengeb
Summary: Dreizehn Jahre nach der letzten Großen Schlacht, wird Ron gezwungen sich mit seinen Kriegserfahrungen auseinanderzusetzen, indem er jeden seiner Toten Freunde einen Brief schreibt. Schreckliche Erinnerungen begleiten ihn dabei. ABGESCHLOSSEN!
1. Default Chapter

**Dear, Nobody

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört gar nichts, nur der Plot. Alles was ich verdiene sind Reviews ;-)

**Inhalt:** Eine kleine Geschichte die ich in mehrere Kapitel aufteilen werde. Ron Weasley versucht die Folgen des Großen Krieges zu verarbeiten, was sich oft als schwieriger erweist als er ahnen konnte.

**Edit 07.04.09: **Ich versuch mal die gröbsten Rechtschreibfehler rauszunehmen. die gehen sogar mir auf den Sack ;)

Es wird Wahrscheinlich einige explizite Gewaltdarstellungen geben, aber ich warne mit einer Anmerkung.

* * *

**1. Prolog:

* * *

**

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann es einfach nicht.", erklärte Ronald Weasley entschlossen.

Seine Augen waren starr und kalter Schweiß benetzte seine Stirn. Bilder flackerten vor seinen Augen auf, grausam, brutal und gnadenlos.

Erinnerungen, Alpträume.

Eine alte Geschichte von Idealen, idiotischen Ideologien und sinnlosem Blutvergießen. Die Erinnerungen, die ihm nun seid Jahren den Schlaf raubten, ihn zu etwas bedrohlichen machten. Und diese Flashbacks…

Wie letzte Woche in der Winkelgasse.

Er wollte doch nur etwas Eulenfutter kaufen auf dem Heimweg vom Ministerium. Aber dann sah er die Gestalt mit der Schwarzen Kapuze und sofort blitzen diese Bilder vor seinen Augen auf.

Er war umzingelt von diesen Gesichtlosen Gestalten.

Todesser!

Ron war in einen Hinterhalt geraten!

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und begann sie unschädlich zu machen. Schleuderte Fluch um Fluch, bis er von einem Cruciatus niedergestreckt wurde.

Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich! Sie waren Heiß und Intensiv und alles was Ron sich wünschte war Erlösung. Den Tod mit seiner wohligen Kälte und der endlosen Ruhe, fern von der Hitze des Schmerzes und dem Klang seiner eigenen Schreie. Er würde nichts mehr fühlen müssen, keinen Schmerz, keine Trauer und kein Bedauern.

Dann war er in einer Ministeriumszelle aufgewacht, wo man ihm offenbarte das er in der Winkelgasse Amok gelaufen war und viele Menschen verletzt hatte.

Nichts hätte ihn mehr schocken können.

Vorgestern hatte er wieder einen Flashback gehabt.

Er merkte es erst am nächsten Tag, als er seine Frau Laura wieder sah. Sie hatte eine Große violette Prellung im Gesicht gehabt.

Ron konnte es nicht glauben, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, aber das war es was sie ihm gesagt hatte.

Doch nicht nur Flashbacks quälten ihn.

Nein auch diese Ständige Angst sie würden ihn doch noch kriegen.

Auch nachdem der Krieg schon vor vielen Jahren geendet hatte, konnte er es sich nicht abgewöhnen, seinen Zauberstab immer griffbereit zu halten. Er konnte sich nicht abgewöhnen auf Großen Veranstaltung in eine Fensterlose Ecke zu wandern die nahe an der Tür stand. Das tat er um alle Menschen im Raum im Blick zu haben und sich schnell in Sicherheit bringen zu können, sollte es zu brenzlig werden.

Und diese Alpträume die ihm das erholsame seines Schlafes Raubten.

Er sah sie alle sterben, vor seinen Augen und er war vollkommen Hilflos.

Ja, Ronald Weasley hatte viel in diesem Krieg erlebt und es hatte sein Leben geprägt.

Und diesem Vorfall in der Winkelgasse verdankte er es, dass er nun hier saß.

Man hatte ihm eine Therapie verordnet, die er absolvieren sollte, wenn er nicht nach Azkaban wollte.

Auch wenn er Therapeuten wie die Pest hasste, alles Quacksalber...

Doch wenn es bedeutete nicht nach Azkaban zu müssen...

Nie, nie mehr würde er in die nähe eines Dementors gehen! Er würde lieber sterben als einem Dementoren zu begegnen, oder sich Therapieren lassen, was sogar noch schlimmer war als der Tod.

Und jetzt?

Jetzt lag er hier, auf dieser bequemen bordeauxfarbenen Couch in dem Gut eingerichteten Büro und starrte an die cremefarbene Decke.

Dr. Padma Patil, die beste Selenklempnerin ( pardon, Therapeutin), Großbritanniens hatte sich seiner Angenommen und stellte nun unbequeme Fragen.

„Jetzt hör doch bitte auf dich so stur zu stellen Ron.", seufzte sie genervt.

„Ich werde verdammt noch mal nicht über diesen verdammten Krieg reden, weil es dich verdammt noch mal nichts angeht!", fauchte er.

Sie musterte ihn aus ihren Braunen Augen und warf beleidigt ihr seidiges schwarzes Haar über die Schultern.

„Du scheinst eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu dem Wort ‚verdammt' entwickelt zu haben.", stellte sie fest.

Ron setzte sich auf und seufzte Abgrundtief.

„Ich weiß nicht was zum Teufel ich hier zu suchen habe.", knurrte er.

„Die Alternative hieße vier Monate Azkaban.", erwiderte seine alte Freundin sachlich.

Ron schluckte.

Eigentlich war er ja nicht sauer auf sie, sondern auf sich, auf seine Schwäche. Immerhin war Padma Patil eine der wenigen Überlebenden seines eigenen Jahrganges und ihm eine gute Freundin geworden.

Auch wenn ihr Beruf sie für ihn wie den Leibhaftigen Antichristen wirken lies, aber das nur nebenbei…

„Also, was ist nun?", fragte sie langsam und tippte ungeduldig auf dem Schreibbrett herum, welches sie mit sich trug um sich Notizen zu machen.

„Was soll ich armer Irrer dir erzählen? Das ich meine Geistige Gesundheit irgendwo auf dem Schlachtfeld liegen gelassen hab? Sorry, aber du und ich wissen beide das ich ein Wrack bin. Was bringt es darüber zu reden?"

„Du wirst dich besser fühlen.", erklärte sie geduldig.

„Glaubst du? Es reicht mir diese Bilder in meinen Träumen zu sehen. Dafür muss ich nicht noch drüber reden.", erwiderte er stur.

Padma seufzte und schob sich ihre Brille auf den Kopf, ehe sie sich genervt ihre Augen rieb.

„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu Ron! Nicht nur du hast im Krieg gelitten! Ich habe auch viele Menschen verloren und viel erlebt. Ich habe eine Therapie gemacht und es verarbeitet. Ich kann es nicht vergessen, habe aber gelernt mich damit auseinanderzusetzen und damit zu Leben. Lass dir doch von mir helfen..."

Ron schnaubte.

„Du verstehst es nicht oder? Du glaubst du hast schreckliches erlebt? Ich habe immer mit an vorderster Front gestanden, in jeder Gottverdammten Schlacht. Ich war immer mittendrin. Du hast nur wenig von den wahren Grausamkeiten gesehen. Aber ich bin der einzige noch lebende Mensch, der alles, wirklich alles gesehen hat. Ich bin der Einzige, der weiß wie dieser Krieg wirklich gewesen ist! Ihr versteht alle nichts, rein gar nichts!"

Er war zornig und irrational, dass wusste er. Sie wollte ihm doch nur helfen und er schaltete auf stur.

Aber so war er nun mal!

„Glaub mir Ron, ich kann mir vorstellen was du erlebt hast. Ich habe deine feurige Rede nicht vergessen, als Sie dir den Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse, verliehen haben.", gab sie zurück.

Ron musste trotz der ernsten Situation grinsen als ihn diese Erinnerung überkam.

Oh ja, er hatte sich ordentlich bei Minister Fudge bedankt.

Er konnte nicht mal mehr im einzelnem aufzählen mit was er Fudge alles betitelt hatte, aber er war sehr kreativ gewesen. Und das entsetzte, zornige Gesicht, des pummeligen Volltrottels hatte Rons Tag echt aufgehellt.

Er hatte ne Menge Fotos davon, die er sich immer wieder ansah, wenn er mal tüchtig lachen wollte.

Aber das war ein anderes Thema.

„Ich bitte dich Padma. Ich kann und will nicht darüber Reden. Es ist meine Erfahrung. Es handelt sich um meine Sünden, um meinen Schmerz. Er gehört mir und ich will ihn nicht teilen."

„Aber irgendwie musst du es verarbeiten.", beharrte sie.

Padma war mit ihren Nerven am Ende.

Ronald Weasley war der sturste Bock den sie je therapieren wollte. Das war bereits die dritte Sitzung in der die beiden diskutierten, immer mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Er wurde sauer und ging.

Doch sie hatte sich etwas überlegt, das er nicht ablehnen konnte und durfte, wenn er nicht nach Azkaban wollte.

„In Ordnung Ron. Du willst nicht drüber reden, fein.", sagte sie resigniert.

„Ehrlich?", fragte Ron und seine Miene hellte sich auf.

Sie nickte langsam und erwiderte: „Ehrlich. Wir reden nicht darüber."

Ron grinste leicht.

Der unüberwindbare Weasley Dickschädel hatte triumphiert, wie immer!

„Du wirst nicht darüber Reden, also wirst du etwas schreiben.", erklärte sie süßlich.

**„Waaas?**", schrie er.  
„Verdammt noch mal, ich will auch nicht darüber schreiben!", knurrte Ron wütend.

Doch sie blieb hart.

„Du _wirst _darüber schreiben! Du hast viele Menschen verloren und ich möchte, dass du jedem von ihnen schreibst. Einen schönen langen Brief! Wenn du es nicht machst, habe ich keine andere Wahl und du landest direkt in Azkaban. Übermorgen ist der erste Brief fällig! Verstanden?"

Ron starrte sie zornig an.

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?", fragte er.

„Ja."

„Dann auf Wiedersehen!"

Die Tür knallte hinter ihm ins Schloss und er apparierte direkt nach Hause in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Er lief noch eine ganze weile hin und her, während er vor Zorn rauchte.

Anschließend blieb Ron am Fenster stehen und blickte hinaus in den Garten seines Hauses, wo seine Frau Laura lachend mit seiner Tochter und seinem Sohn spielte.

Sie waren der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens.

Seine Tochter Hermine war nun stolze dreizehn Jahre alt und besuchte Hogwarts. Nach diesem Sommer begann ihr drittes Jahr. Wie ihre Namensgeberin hatte auch sie hervorragende Schulnoten und liebte Bücher. Sein elfjähriger Sohn Harry, würde in diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen und war ein wenig mehr wie er selbst. Ein wenig aufbrausend und zynisch, aber auch treu und mutig.

Sie waren sein ganzer Stolz, sein ein und alles. Das Zentrum seines Lebens.

Dann war da noch Laura.

Sie war so alt wie er und eine Muggel.

Er hatte sie vor Todessern gerettet. Die beiden hatten noch während des Krieges geheiratet, vor sechzehn Jahren... Hermine war eines der ersten Kinder, die in die neue goldene Ära geboren wurden.

Laura lachte herzlich als Harry übereifrig über eine Wurzel stolperte und mehrere Purzelbäume schlug. Als er sich erhob, schimpfte er auf seine eigene Tollpatschigkeit.

Dann drehte sie den Kopf und Ron konnte wieder die Prellung erkennen, die er ihr wohl während eines Blackouts zugefügt hatte.

Verdammt!

Es half nichts, er musste es tun... er musste es zumindest versuchen!

Seine inneren Dämonen bezwingen, weil er niemals wieder seine geliebte Frau schlagen wollte.

Vielleicht wäre er sogar eine Gefahr für seine Kinder. Nicht auszudenken…

Entschlossen holte er Feder, Tinte und eine Rolle Pergament hervor.

Lange überlegte er, an wen er zuerst Schreiben sollte. Daher begann er Chronologisch.

Langsam tauchte er die Feder in das Tintenfässchen und begann zu schreiben…

* * *

A/N: Wird mit den ersten Brief fortgesetzt.

Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch. Bis dann.


	2. Sirius

**

* * *

Dear, Nobody

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört immer noch nichts, schade eigentlich.

Hier ist der erste Brief und die damit Verbundenen Erinnerungen in Form von Flashbacks. Hoffe es kommt so rüber, wie ich möchte.

**Rodenfeuerdrache:** Bitte schön, einfach lesen :-)

* * *

** 2. Sirius**

* * *

Langsam tauchte er die Feder in das Tintenfässchen und begann zu schreiben. 

Er hatte beschlossen chronologisch vorzugehen, und die allererste Person die in diesem Krieg gefallen war, war Sirius Black gewesen.

Das war der Beginn gewesen, zumindest für ihn. Es war das erste aber bei weitem nicht das letzte mal gewesen, dass er sich an den Schlachten beteiligt hatte.

Unbewusst strich er sich über die Narben, die sich an seinen Armen entlang zogen.

Ein Gehirn das in der Mysteriumsabteilung aufbewahrt worden war, hatte sie ihm zugefügt mit seinen Gedanken. Es war niemals Richtig verheilt und erinnerte ihn selbst jetzt noch an diesen Vorfall. Ihre Blauäugigkeit, ihr Versagen.

Der erste Fehler, die Mutter aller Fehler, der jeder weitere entsprungen war.

Rons Feder kratze Ruhig über das Pergament, als er schrieb:

* * *

_Lieber Sirius,_

_ich weiß gar nicht was ich dir Schreiben soll, immerhin bist du schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr da, und noch immer wissen wir nicht ob du wirklich Tod bist._

_Aber ich mache mir keine Illusionen, wahrscheinlich bist du es._

_Ich hoffe du bist Glücklich auf der anderen Seite. Wieder vereint mit deinen Freunden, mit Lily, James und auch Remus. Grüße ihn bitte von mir._

_Es mag dir vielleicht nicht bewusst sein, aber du hast nicht nur Harrys Leben sehr beeinflusst, sondern auch das meine. Als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, erinnere ich mich wie wir uns dass erste mal begegnet sind._

_Ich hatte Krätze, oder besser gesagt Pettigrew auf dem Arm und du hast mich in deiner Animagus Gestalt unter die Peitschende Weide gezerrt und mir dabei das Rechte Bein gebrochen._

_Ich war entsetzt als ich erkannte wer du warst, aber ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es Wurmschwanz war, der alle Verraten hat und nicht du. Aber Remus und dir gelang es uns alle und vor allem Harry zu überzeugen._

_Deine Unschuld war eine erschreckende Tatsache, die ich kaum zu glauben vermochte._

_Ein solch Fataler Fehler hatte zu deiner Inhaftierung geführt und ich fühle mich schuldig dich für einen Mörder gehalten zu haben._

_Auch wenn ich nicht dafür Verantwortlich bin, möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Aber wie entschuldigt man sich für zwölf Jahre in der Hölle? Wie entschuldigt man sich für zwölf Jahre Azkaban?_

_Ich weiß es nicht und du wirst mir nie antworten können._

_Aber um zurück zum Thema zu kommen, ich schreibe dir weil die Seelenklempner es mir vorschreiben, welch Idiotie._

_Ich bin sicher dieses Schriftliche Selbstgespräch amüsiert dich, wo immer du auch gerade bist, da du schon immer einen guten Schuss Humor zu schätzen wusstest. Ja, lach ruhig, ich weiß das es lächerlich ist. Aber ich bin sicher du kannst es Nachvollziehen._

_Ich werde nie wieder in die Nähe eines Dementoren gehen, und du kannst das wie kein zweiter Nachempfinden._

_Wie ich bereits sagte, hast du auch mein Leben sehr beeinflusst._

_Du warst immer so loyal gegenüber deinen Freunden und deinem Patenkind. Das habe ich stets bewundert._

_Du standest ihm mit Rat und Tat beiseite, selbst wenn ich eifersüchtig und missgünstig ihm gegenüber war. Wie im Trimagischen Turnier, als ich es Harry nicht gönnte. Ich hatte es satt immer nur sein Anhängsel zu sein, obwohl er mich gebraucht hätte. Nein, ich sah nur die Galeonen und den Ruhm der damit verbunden war. Ich war so neidisch, dass ich die Gefahr und die Belastung nicht sehen konnte oder wollte, ich weiß es nicht._

_Wenigstens waren du und Hermine für Harry da. Ich schäme mich für den Neid, den ich damals empfunden habe._

_Ich war nie ein so guter Freund wie Harry es verdient hätte._

_Aber du zeigtest mir, was Freundschaft ist. Dein Vorbild machte mich zu einem besseren Menschen. Du gingst jedes Risiko für Harry ein. Das brachte dir auch den Tod._

_Diese bedingungslose Liebe, die Harry erwiderte habe ich ebenfalls bewundert._

_Ich habe nicht gesehen wie du hinter den Vorhang gestürzt bist. Aber ich habe die Auswirkungen gesehen._

_Harry war nie mehr der gleiche, genau wie Remus, Tonks, Hermine und ich._

_Dein Tod hat uns allen sehr zu schaffen gemacht._

_Ab und zu Blicke ich in den Himmel und sehe deinen Stern._

_Sirius, der Hundestern, welch Ironie, findest du nicht auch?_

_Du hast eine Große Leere Hinterlassen._

_Harry hatte nicht mal ein Grab, an dem er Trauern konnte. Nur die Sterne und den Himmel. Aber vielleicht ist es ja gut, dass du die folgenden Jahre nicht erleben musstest._

_Du musstest nicht erleben, wie Remus und Harry immer mehr zu Wracks wurden. Wie sie ihren Mittelpunkt verloren. Wie langsam das Leben aus den Augen aller wich und sie zu Kämpfern wurden, die kaum noch Menschliche Emotionen besitzen._

_Es waren harte Zeiten. Wenn man den Älteren Ordensmitgliedern glauben durfte, war es sogar schlimmer als der erste Krieg._

_Doch vielleicht weißt du dass alles schon._

_Vielleicht hast du immer auf uns aufgepasst._

_Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir werden uns wieder sehen, wenn meine Zeit kommt._

_Aber nun kann ich dir nur schreiben. Kein Ratschlag wird von dir kommen. Dabei könntest gerade du mir vielleicht erklären, wie ich mit den Alpträumen und den Schuldgefühlen umgehen könnte._

_Wir waren uns immer sehr ähnlich, du und ich._

_Auch ich wäre für Harry gestorben und ein paar mal war es fast soweit, doch meine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, dass weiß ich nun._

_Wie dem auch sei, ich glaube das ist alles was ich dir zu sagen habe._

_Außer vielleicht das du immer bei mir bist und mich Inspirierst. Das du mir immer noch ein Vorbild bist._

_Wir sehen uns wieder, eines Tages_

_Ron

* * *

_

Ron lies sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken und las die Zeilen ein weiteres Mal durch.

Ja, so konnte er den Brief lassen.

Es war schwer gewesen ihn zu schreiben, denn die Erinnerungen holten ihn ein und bemächtigten sich seines Geistes.

Er sollte sich doch damit Auseinandersetzen. Also versank er eine Weile in seinen Erinnerungen…

* * *

_Flashback1_

„Na los doch Harry. Wir sollten vielleicht einfach mal ein wenig abschalten.", flehte Hermine verzweifelt.

Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte sie an und schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich möchte dieses Buch bis heute Abend durchgearbeitet haben.", erwiderte Harry Potter stur.

„Hermine hat Recht, du lernst viel zu viel.", pflichtete Ron bei. „Das kann doch nicht gesund sein."

Harry wurde leicht ärgerlich, da sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen wollten.

„Ausgerechnet du Hermine? Du willst mir erzählen ich lerne zu viel? Dabei hast du mir doch immer gepredigt ich solle mich dem Lernen widmen. Jetzt mach ich es und es ist auch falsch. Was wollt ihr eigentlich?"

Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Hör mal Harry, du bist zu gestresst, du brauchst ne Pause. Komm schon."

Harry blitzte seinen Freund wütend an und schrie: „LASST MICH IN RUHE! GEHT IN IRGENDEINEN BESENSCHRANK UND KORPULIERT, ABER LASST MICH IN FRIEDEN!"

Hermine und auch Ron starrten ihn entsetzt an, genau wie der Rest des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Tränen traten in Hermines Augen und ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte sie davon.

Ron hingegen war wütend und er gedachte nicht sich zurückzuhalten.

In Ordnung, Sirius war vor einigen Monaten gestorben, das gab Harry jedoch nicht das Recht, jeden anzuschreien.

„Soll ich dir mal was sagen Potter? Sirius wäre echt angepisst bei all dem Schwachsinn, den du von dir gibst. Wir sind deine gottverdammten Freunde und wollen dir nur Helfen zum Teufel. Wenn du nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben willst, fein. Ertränke dich in Selbstmitleid. Aber du wirst uns nicht los indem du uns irgendeinen Schwachsinn an den Kopf schmeißt. Sirius ist Tod, hörst du? Tod! Weder deine Wut noch sonst was wird ihn zurück Bringen, verstanden. Und jetzt muss ich an die Frische Luft. Es stinkt!"

Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum hatte mit angehaltenem Atem gelauscht, während Ron diese Worte gezischt hatte.

Ron wandte sich um und lies einen Wütenden Harry alleine zurück….

_Flashback 1 Ende

* * *

_

_Flashback 2_

Harry stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

„Ich will nicht wieder in den Grimmauldsplace.", sagte er nun zum zehnten Mal.

„Ob du willst oder nicht, wir müssen dort hin, immerhin ist es das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Und seit du Kreacher umgebracht hast ist es ziemlich angenehm dort, ehrlich.", sagte Ron ruhig.

„Du verstehst es nicht. Dort hatten sie Sirius eingesperrt. Alles dort erinnert mich an ihn. Ich will da nicht hin."

„Wir gehen hin oder ich sage Hermine das du es warst, der Kracher erdrosselt hat!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

„Das wagst du nicht."

Ron nickte grimmig und erklärte: „Und wie ich das wage, fordere mich nicht heraus. Außerdem ist Remus auch dort. Er braucht dich. Er hat doch niemanden sonst mehr. Moony braucht dich."

Harry sackte zusammen.

„Na gut, du hast ja recht. Aber warum muss das verdammte Hauptquartier ausgerechnet dort sein?"

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Weil es sicherer ist als alles andere, außer vielleicht Hogwarts. Nun komm, wir müssen los."

Harry erhob sich schwerfällig und gemeinsam wanderten sie zum Kamin der D.A., im Raum der Wünsche um von dort aus in das Quartier des Phönixordens zu Reisen…

_Flashback 2 Ende

* * *

_

_Flashback 3_

Ein grüner Blitz rauschte nur Knapp an Rons Ohr vorbei.

„Ihr werdet mir nicht entkommen ihr süßen!", flötete die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Wir wollen dir gar nicht entkommen Bella. Wir wollen ein bisschen mit dir Spielen.", gab Harry von der anderen Seite der Halle zurück.

Ron robbte sich weiter vor, damit er Neville und Luna sehen konnte, die an anderer Stelle Position bezogen hatten.

Er machte in Paar Zeichen mit der Hand.

Neville nickte und zeigte an, dass er verstanden hatte. Er verlagerte seine Position und gab die Nachricht an Hermine und Ginny weiter.

Sie hatten es geschafft Lestrange einzukreisen. Durch ihren eigenen kleinen Spion in Voldemorts Kreisen hatten sie erfahren, wann und wo sie zuschlagen mussten.

Harry hatte seine Defense Alliance Perfekt gedrillt.

Es war bereits das sechste Mal, das sie Todesser jagten, unbemerkt vom Ministerium oder dem Phönixorden. Es war Harrys Private Armee, und sie waren gut geworden.

Drei Todesser lagen bereits leblos am Boden. Ron selbst hatte einen von ihnen getötet.

Es machte ihm nicht mehr soviel aus wie beim ersten Mal.

Ironie des Schicksals war es gewesen, das der erste Todesser den Ron tötete, Draco Malfoy gewesen war.

Vielleicht hatte es ihn deshalb nicht so sehr mitgenommen.

Doch nun war nicht die Zeit mit seinen Gedanken Abzuschweifen, da Hermine und Ginny ihr Ablenkungsmanöver starteten.

Ginny preschte vor, zur Position, wo sich Bellatrix wahrscheinlich aufhielt, während Luna, Neville, Hermine, Dean, Parvati und Cho alle ihre Energie in den Schild legten, der Ginny schützte.

Ron erkannte Lestrange, die sich aus ihrer Deckung wagte, um Ginny den Todesfluch aufzuhalsen.

Bevor sie jedoch dazu kam, hatten zwei Rote Lichtstrahlen sie bereits niedergestreckt.

Einer aus seinem eigenen Zauberstab und der andere aus Harrys.

Die D.A. Mitglieder kamen allesamt aus ihren Verstecken und versammelten sich um die Bewusstlose Lestrange.

Alle wussten, was nun geschehen würde. Harry plante das seit langer Zeit.

Er nickte Hermine zu, die mit Grimmigen Gesicht ihren Zauberstab auf Bellatrix richtete und einige Komplizierte Beschwörungen murmelte.

Was Harry mit dieser Frau tun würde, freute Hermine sogar, schließlich hatte Lestrange ihre Eltern und ihre kleine Schwester ermordet.

Ron wurde heute noch schlecht, wenn er daran dachte wie dieser Hirnlose Ministeriumsmitarbeiter Hermine mit sachlicher Stimmer erklärt hatte, ihre zehnjährige Schwester sei vor ihrem Tod noch ein paar mal Vergewaltigt worden, genau wie ihre Mutter.

Das hatte Hermines Menschlichkeit fast zerstört.

Tatsächlich hatte sogar sie die Grundidee für Bellatrix bestrafung gehabt. Und sie hatte auch alle Formeln gefunden und kombiniert um diese Rache die nun Folgen würde zu ermöglichen.

Hermine zeigte an, das sie fertig war und nickte Harry zu, der nun Vortrat und die Bewusstlose Todesserin wieder erweckte.

Lestranges Augen huschten fiebrig umher, ehe sie auf Harry gerichtet blieben und sie lachte.

Die war total durchgedreht, aber das lachen würde ihr noch vergehen, ging es Ron durch den Kopf.

„Was hast du vor kleines Pottilein? Den Cruciatus Fluch? Denkst du ich würde enden wie Lopngbottoms Eltern? Oder wirst du mich töten?"

Ihr Lachen war schrill und manisch.

„Nicht doch Bella. Für dich haben wir uns etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen. Dich zu töten ist nicht gerade befriedigend."

Er nickte Hermine zu, die breit lächelnd die letzte Formel ausführte.

Helle Flammen loderten auf und Bellatrix Lestrange schrie unmenschlich laut auf.

Sie verbrannte und heilte gleichzeitig.

Sie würde auf immer und Ewig verbrennen, während ihr Körper sich wieder heilte. Und wenn irgendwann jemand kam, um die Flammen die sie verzerrten zu löschen, würde ihr Blutdruck ansteigen, bis sie schließlich platzte.

Zufrieden betrachteten die D.A.'s ihr Werk.

Eine schreckliche Strafe, das schrecklichste was ihnen eingefallen war.

Hermine lachte kalt, als sie die Todesserin in ihren Qualen beobachtete, genau wie Harry und Neville.

Ron dagegen war eher Nachdenklich gestimmt.

Sie alle, er eingeschlossen, hatten ihre Menschlichkeit verloren. Sie waren nicht besser als die Todesser. Aber das war eine der Begleiterscheinungen dieses Krieges. Doch eines Tages würde er die Rechnung tragen müssen.

Eines Tages müssten sie alle sich vor sich selbst und vor ihren Kindern Rechtfertigen. Bis dahin würden sie weiter Kämpfen, Töten, Quälen. Eine von vielen Gräueltaten, von zu vielen auf beiden Seiten…

_Flashback 3 Ende

* * *

_

Ron schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen hoch.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen Brief und rollte ihn zusammen.

Er würde ihn Padma bei der nächsten Sitzung überreichen.

Bis dahin wollte er sich nicht mehr mit seinen Erinnerungen belasten…


	3. Mad Eye

**

* * *

**

**Dear, Nobody**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Wenn einer denkt mir würde irgendetwas gehören, legt eich zu Padma auf die Couch ;-) 

Nun zu den Reviews:

**Roenfeuerdrache**: Ich hoffe ich kann deine hohen Erwartungen erfüllen ;-)

**Alex Black5:** Wie schön jemand bekanntes zu sehen :-) Und Nein, das hat nichts mit Fade to black zu tun sondern ist eine eigenständige Fan Fiction. Ein kleiner Einfall den ich im besoffenen Kopf hatte und einfach nicht mehr losgeworden bin.

**Eulchen:** Genau dieses Zerwürfnis möchte ich vorrangig darstellen. Es freut mich das dir die Geschichte gefällt.

**A/N** In den nächsten Kapiteln wird vor allem der Krieg und Rons Rolle darin durch längere und ausführlichere Flashbacks hervorgehoben. Ich hoffe diese Art des Schreibens stößt bei den Lesern auf Gegenliebe ;-)

Viel Spass

* * *

3. Mad Eye

* * *

„Der Brief ist gut, auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig beleidigt bin über deine kleine Anspielung auf mich.", erklärte Padma zum Abschluss. 

Ron seufzte genervt.

Die letzte Stunde hatten sie damit verbracht, Rons Brief an Sirius zu analysieren und dadurch Rückschlüsse auf sein Gemüt zu ziehen.

Ron mochte es nicht so analysiert zu werden. Das passte ihm überhaupt nicht.

Seine Geistige Gesundheit war sein Problem und nicht dass von irgendjemand anderem.

O.K, so lange nur er betroffen war, aber seiner Frau und seiner Kinder zu liebe, würde er sich überwinden und beenden was er begonnen hatte.

„Was kommt also als nächstes?", fragte er mit genervter Stimme.

„Du wirst weiter schreiben, so lange bis ich der Meinung bin das es genug ist. Du hast Sirius geschrieben weil er der erste war, der Gefallen ist?"

Ron nickte Stumm.

„Dann schreib weiter an den nächsten und immer so weiter, bis wir fertig sind."

Ron schluckte seine Bissigen Kommentare herunter und nickte nur.

„In Ordnung, dann sind wir Fertig für heute.", sagte Padma erleichtert dass Ron heute nicht ausgeflippt war wie üblich.

Dieser nickte erneut und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus.

Im Foyer von Padmas Praxis, Apparierte er zum Eingang den Ministeriums für Mitarbeiter.

Er wollte noch einige Berichte abfertigen, ehe er nach Hause ging.

Übermorgen würde Hermine Geburtstag haben und deshalb wollte Ron sich einen Freien Tag nehmen.

Dafür müsste er allerdings vorher ein paar Überstunden schieben.

Er betrat den Fahrstuhl und führ in den zweiten Stock, welcher der vorletzte des Unterirdischen Baus darstellte.

Dort angekommen wandte er sich direkt in die Aurorenzentrale, in welcher er beschäftigt war.

Ja, er Ronald Weasley, war der einer der besten Auroren Großbritanniens geworden. Nun arbeitete er in der Ausbildung.

Es war lange her, dass er Feldeinsätze mitgemacht hatte.

Er hatte es nicht mehr ertragen können zu kämpfen. Er war dessen überdrüssig. Aber einer Meute wissbegieriger Kadetten sein Wissen zu vermitteln, war sehr befriedigend und erfüllend zugleich.

Er verfügte über einen Großen Erfahrungsschatz und gehörte zu den Dienstältesten Auroren im Ministerium.

Auch nur, weil die meisten ihr Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort gelassen hatten.

Er erreichte sein Büro, welches geschlossen von den Anderen lag.

Ja, einer der Hochgestellten Auroren zu sein, hatte seine Vorteile. Keine Offene Bürozelle in die jeder schauen konnte, kein Lärm oder unerwünschte Störungen.

Mit einem tiefen seufzen wandte er sich dem Stapel Pergament zu, der nur darauf wartete durchgearbeitet zu werden. Eine der Schattenseiten des Jobs.

Aber Jammern hilft eh nichts, daher beschloss Ron unverzüglich anzufangen.

Als er einige Zeit konzentriert Berichte gelesen und auf Vollständigkeit überprüft hatte, schweiften seine Gedanken jedoch immer wieder zu der Sitzung mit Padma ab.

Der nächste Brief, an den nächsten Toten.

Ironie das er hier genau in dem Büro saß, welches einst der nächsten Person der er schreiben sollte gehörte.

Mad Eye Moody, der legendäre Auror. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Berichten.

Doch es hatte keinen Zweck.

„Besser früher, als später.", grummelte er und schnappte sich ein leeres Pergament.

* * *

Lieber Mad Eye, 

…

Mann, sogar nur auf dem Papier sieht das lächerlich aus!

Hey, wie geht's. Wohl nicht sehr gut hä? Immer wachsam, ja, ja. Hat am Ende auch nichts genützt.

Ich weiß nicht was in dir Vorgegangen ist, als dieser verdammte Rockwood dir den Avaada Kedavra in den Rücken gejagt hat.

Wahrscheinlich einige nicht sehr schmeichelhafte Fäkalausdrücke.

Sag nichts, ich weiß, dass ich damit Recht habe.

Nun ja, jetzt bist du Tot, sogar einer der ersten, der Gefallen ist, das wundert mich heute noch, denn du warst der Echte Kämpfer. Du alleine warst der wirkliche Krieger, der perfekte Soldat. Ich glaube dass sogar Voldemort persönlich einen gewissen Respekt vor dir verspürte.

Ich erinnere mich daran, wie Harry, Hermine und ich in der Winkelgasse in einen Hinterhalt der Todesser liefen. Wir waren zehn zu eins unterlegen, doch dann kamst du.

Zehn Todesser konnten dir nicht das Wasser Reichen, du warst trotz deines Alters schnell, präzise und gnadenlos. Du warst das Vorbild, welches Harry für seinen D.A. Drill benutzte. Auch wenn wir uns vom Phönixorden abgespalten haben, hast du uns trotzdem immer beschützt, mit uns gemeinsam gekämpft und gelitten. Wahrscheinlich sogar Spaß daran gehabt.

Und dann innerhalb einer Sekunde hat es dich erwischt. Das Auge war wohl an der Falschen Position oder ist mal wieder Stecken geblieben, anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären.

Nun ja, der Grund weshalb ich schreibe ist folgender, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich bin es Müde immer zu kämpfen und habe die ewigen Schuldgefühle satt!

Du warst da ganz anders.

Man merkte das der Ruhestand dir nicht gut tat, aber als der Krieg erst so Richtig in Fahrt kam, blühtest du Auf wie eine Blume im Sonnenlicht.

Das Kämpfen tat dir gut, man merkte es. Du wurdest weniger Paranoid, du konntest schneller denken und auch an deinen Bewegungen merkte man es.

Als ich dich das erste Mal sah, warst du nur ein Krüppel. Der Krieg gab dir Kraft, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit bewegtest du dich mit deinem Holzbein schneller, eleganter und sicherer als ich es mit zwei Gesunden konnte.

Ja, der Kampf bringt auch Männer wie dich hervor, die in dieser Grausamkeit leben und sich wohl fühlen. Doch in Friedenszeiten fühltest du dich nutzlos, das habe ich bemerkt.

Noch heute Bewundere ich den Großen Mad Eye Moody, mit seiner Erfahrung, seiner Integrität, der Fähigkeit jeden Feind zu verunsichern und seine Verbündeten zu Höchstleistungen anzuspornen.

Du warst ein Mentor. Der einzige der Fähig war uns die Feinheiten des Kampfes aufzuzeigen.

Durch dich lernte ich wie man sich selbst Kontrolliert, wie man mit seiner Gestik den Feind zermürben konnte. Ich lernte von dir die nötige Vorsicht mit dem notwendigen Risiko zu kombinieren. Du zeigtest uns, wie man richtig in Häuser eindringt und sich aus einem Hinterhalt befreite. Und du brachtest uns das Töten bei…

Du hast dich sicher im Grab gewälzt, als Harry und ich unseren ersten Todesfluch auf ein Ziel anwendeten. Denn deine Prinzipien waren immer fest, trotz der Grausamkeiten die du mitgemacht hattest.

Du verachtest die Verbotenen Flüche uns hast sie nie gegen einen Menschen eingesetzt.

Doch Harry, Hermine, Neville und ich wurden zu Marionetten unseres Hasses. Wir erlagen der Dunkelheit ohne es zu merken. Um ein Monster zu besiegen, waren wir zu Monstern geworden. Doch keine Tat bleibt ungesühnt. Jede Sünde hat ihren Preis und ich zahle ihn noch heute ab.

Ich habe versucht mich zu Rechtfertigen, doch es geht nicht. Ich habe versucht es auf die Umstände zu schieben, aber Fakt ist, das wir es wollten.

Wir wollten den Hass! Und je mehr wir die anderen hassten, desto mehr wollten wir hassen. Ein Teufelskreis der uns immer tiefer hinab zog.

Doch es hat sich gelohnt, in gewisser Weise.

Ich habe zwar meine Seele verkaufen müssen, doch meine Kinder, alle Kinder können in einer sicheren Welt leben.

Ich hoffe inständig, das die, die mir Folgen nicht den Preis für meine Sünden zahlen müssen. Ich will hoffen, das nie mehr die Eltern von irgendwem, der Bruder von irgendwem, die Schwester, der Sohn, die Tochter oder sonst wer in einer Schlacht getötet werden. Ich will hoffen, dass ich der letzte Sünder bin und bleibe. Ich will hoffen, um meiner selbst, für meine Kinder und das Andenken meiner Freunde und all derer, die nicht mehr leben.

Ich weiß das du dass verstehen kannst, vielleicht bist du der einzige.

Geh den Engeln nicht zu sehr auf den Keks.

Ron

* * *

Es war seltsam, er fühlte sich tatsächlich besser, nachdem er den Brief beendet hatte. 

Und dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, das all die Gedanken und Gefühle, die er durch seine Feder auf das Papier fließen lies, nun von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Und wieder, wie beim Brief zuvor versank er in seinen düsteren Erinnerungen…

* * *

Flashback 1: 

„Na los doch, ich möchte nur noch die neuen Bücher holen, außerdem Brauch ich noch Pergament und neue Federn, sagte Hermine Fröhlich.

„Wir sind schon unterwegs. Lass mich wenigstens mein Eis aufessen.", beschwerte sich Ron über diese Eile.

Harry nickte stumm.

Es waren die Sommerferien vor ihrem sechsten Jahr, und Harry war schon seit Wochen in einer depressiven Stimmung. Nur ab und zu, sagte er überhaupt etwas. Meist zog er sich zurück oder saß schweigend bei ihnen.

Ron und Hermine hatten beschlossen, ihn ganz normal zu behandeln, damit er ihnen ihre Sorgen nicht anmerkte.

Doch natürlich hatte Harry sie durchschaut.

Da er sich allerdings nicht beschwerte, schien er es zu mögen, obwohl man das bei seinem derzeitigen Gemüt nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte.

Ron beeilte sich, seinen Rieseneisbecher zu Vernichten und schon schlenderten sie zu Flourish und Blots, dem Führenden Schreibwaren und Buchhandel in der Winkelgasse.

Hermine, die den grossteil ihrer Ferien zu Hause verbracht hatte, wollte ihre Schulbücher holen. Harry und Ron hatten das bereits vor einer Woche erledigt und begleiteten sie nur. Es war mal etwas Abwechslung aus dem muffigen Hauptquartier herauszukommen und etwas Sonne zu sehen.

Sie trotteten durch den Laden und sammelten alles ein, was sie brauchten.

Anschließend verließen sie den Laden, nachdem Hermine bezahlt hatte und machten sich auf den Rückweg zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Doch sie kamen nicht weit.

Es war wie ein Plötzliches Sommergewitter.

Das Knallen von Apparierenden Menschen erfüllte die Winkelgasse und nur wenige Sekunden später, flirrten unzählige Flüche durch die Luft, gesprochen von verhüllten Gestalten, die Plötzlich überall zu sein schienen.

Ron riss Hermine gerade noch Rechtzeitig mit sich zu Boden, sonst hätte einer der Tödlichen Grünen Lichtstrahlen sie erwischt.

Harry hatte sich ebenfalls zu Boden geworfen und begann sofort sich zu wehren.

Er feuerte einen Schockzauber nach den anderen in die Menge.

Ron und Hermine halfen nachdem sie sich in Deckung gebracht hatten.

Die gesamte Winkelgasse, in der bis vor kurzem noch das Leben blühte, war ein Meer aus Schreien und Explosionen.

Ron wusste nicht wie lange er gegen die Todesser gekämpft hatte, doch es schienen immer mehr zu werden.

Plötzlich wichen sie jedoch zurück.

Ron spürte eine Kraft, die durch die Winkelgasse wehte, wie ein leichter Sommerwind.

Dann hörte er das Rhythmische aufschlagen von Holz auf Stein.

Mad Eye Moody kam um die Ecke.

Alle Flüche die von den Todessern abgefeuert wurden prallten an seinem Schild ab, keiner von ihnen war mächtig genug ihn zu Durchdringen.

Mad Eye dagegen feuerte eine schnelle Folge von Zaubersprüchen auf die Angreifer.

Viele gingen zu Boden. Ihre Schilde waren nutzlos im Angesicht der Macht des Legendären Auroren.

Von Allen Seiten strömten Plötzlich Menschen in die Winkelgasse, die den Kampf gegen die Todesser Aufnahmen.

Phönixagenten und Ministeriumszauberer.

Ron war erleichtert über diese Wendung. Nicht mehr lange und sie wären wehrlos gewesen. Doch nun sah er mit Ehrfurcht in das Zerstörte Gesicht von Moody, den er bis jetzt für einen Alten paranoiden Spinner, dessen beste Zeit vorbei war, betrachtet hatte.

„Nur n' paar blutige Anfänger.", knurrte der Alte Auror. „Aber ne ganze Menge von denen. Ihr hattet Glück das ich in der Nähe war…

Flashback 1 Ende

* * *

Flashback 2. 

„Nicht so stürmisch!", rief Moody, doch zu spät. Ron war bereits außer Gefecht.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete blickte er in ein schwarzes und ein Blaues Auge, die ihn fest fixierten.

„Gratulation Weasley, du bist Tot.", sagte Moody sachlich.

„Du bist direkt in Harrys Schusslinie gerannt, Verdammt noch mal. Ich erkläre es dir ein letztes Mal, bleib aus der Fluchlinie deines Hintermannes. Im Spitzen Winkel entgegengesetzt zu deinem Partner das Zimmer betreten und sichern, nicht im Flachen Winkel sondern in einem Spitzen, Verstanden?"

Ron nickte nur Stumm.

Zu Widersprechen hätte nur das Temperament des alten Mannes in Wallung gebracht.

Es war nun Dezember in ihrem sechsten Jahr.

Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, das Moody den besonders gefährdeten Schülern zeigen sollte, wie man kämpft. Besonders Harry sollte vorbereitet werden, um sein Schicksal erfüllen zu können und ein angemessener Gegner für Voldemort zu werden.

Moody kam dieser Aufgabe mit Vergnügen nach.

Ununterbrochen lies er sie Flüche und Verteidigungen Üben oder wie heute, das Eindringen in Räumen. Sie hatten die Ältesten Kerker dafür ausgesucht.

Überall in den Räumen waren Phönixagenten Verteilt, die die Todesser spielten.

Ron hatte es immer noch nicht drauf. Zu oft geriet er in die Fluchlinie seiner Hintermänner oder betrat die Räume falsch, so das er ein leichtes Ziel bot.

Moody steigerte sich in seine Ausführungen hinein, während Rons Gedanken abschweiften.

„IMMER WACHSAM!", bellte Moody und riss den Rothaarigen so aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nun den ihr Maden, an den Start und neuer Versuch.", knurrte der alte Mann und folgte der Gruppe von Schülern, die sich wieder mit Gebückter Haltung in den nächsten Kellergang begaben…

Flashback 2 Ende

* * *

Flashback 3 

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!", brüllte Ron in Richtung der Dementoren, die Auf ihre eingekreiste Gruppe zu glitten.

Ein silberner Hirsch, ein Otter und ein Bär kämpften bereits gegen diese Brut, die direkt aus der Hölle zu kommen schien.

Ein Riesiger Löwe brach aus seinem Zauberstab und stürmte auf die vermummten Seelensauger zu.

Eine Gruppe Regloser Körper, die noch Atmeten, zeigte was die Dementoren mit ihren Opfern taten. Ihre Seelen waren verloren.

Doch Ron hatte keine Zeit darüber Nachzudenken. Er musste sich konzentrieren.

Es war erst sein zweiter Einsatz beim Phönixorden, und ausgerechnet heute, hatten die Todesser den Offenen Kampf gesucht, als sie eine Gruppe von Muggeln bei einem Volksfest angriffen.

Es war die erste offen geführte Schlacht, ein Hinterhalt. Und sie waren voll Reingerauscht.

Mit zehn Mitgliedern waren sie gekommen um fünf Todesser zu Jagen. Aber nun waren es zehn Mal so viele, plus zwanzig Dementoren. Sie waren eingekreist, keine Chance zu fliehen oder Verstärkung zu Rufen. Verdammt!

Überall erkannte man Explosionen und Flüche streckten Unschuldige Menschen nieder, denn Überall waren noch Muggel.

Die Vergissmichs, die vom Ministerium geschickt worden waren, lagen entweder Seelenlos auf dem Schlachtfeld herum, oder ihre Körperteile verteilten sich in der Gegend.

Ron hatte noch nicht mal Zeit, sein Mittagessen von sich zu geben, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, zu überleben.

Irgendein Fluch hatte ihm am Bein erwischt, und er blutete Stark.

Er merkte bereits, wie ihm leicht schwindelig wurde. Außerdem tanzten schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen.

Doch der Überlebensinstinkt, der voll und ganz besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte, verhinderte, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Er beobachtete das Schlachtgeschehen und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ohne Mad Eye, Kingsley und Tonks verloren gewesen werden.

Die Auroren zeigten warum sie so gefürchtet waren und kämpften wie die Wilden.

Mit Präzision schleuderten sie ihre Flüche gegen jeden erreichbaren Gegner, beschworen Schilde oder Fallen um sich zu schützen. Das ganze mit einer geradezu Unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, die von Jahrelangem harten Training und Erfahrung zeugte.

Selbst die sonst so tollpatschige Nymphadora Tonks war wie ausgewechselt. Sie bewegte sich mit einer Sicherheit und zweckmäßigen Eleganz, die ihre Ungeschiklichkeit in sonstigen Lebenslagen lügen Strafte.

Der Kampf nahm an Intensität zu.

Ihre Verbündeten fielen einer nach dem anderen.

Mathew Regan, ein vierzig Jahre Alter Fluchbrecher, der erst vor kurzen von Bill rekrutiert wurde, lag bereits vom Todesfluch getroffen am Boden.

Sturgis Podmore war stark blutend zusammengebrochen und wurde von Hermine notdürftig zusammengeflickt.

George, sein älterer Bruder hatte eine starke Verbrennung im Gesicht und Harry konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Sein linker Arm hing Schlaff herunter.

Ron gelang es einige Todesser zu schocken, während die Patroni, die Dementoren in Schach hielten.

Aber immer mehr Schwarzgekleidete drangen auf die kleine Gruppe ein, die sich in einem kleinen Haus verschanzt hatte. Ron fuhr herum, als etwas gegen ihn klatschte.

Mit Entsetzen erkannte er, das durch einen Fluch, der Kopf von Claire Valentine, einer jungen Phönixagentin aus Amerika die ihnen den Rücken deckte, zum platzen gebracht worden war.

Ron Hatte fast den gesamten Inhalt des Schädels abbekommen. Blut und andere Sachen durchtränkten seinen Umhang.

Doch er hatte weder Zeit für Eckel noch sonst etwas, denn ihre Feinde drangen durch die Lücke in der Verteidigung ein.

Er hörte links neben sich ein Schreien und erkannte Mad Eye, der mit Starrem Blick umgefallen war. Im Schatten eine dunkle Gestalt.

Kingsley und Tonks schossen sofort Flüche auf Mad Eyes heimtückischen Mörder.

Die Maske viel zerfetzt zu Boden und Ron erkannte den Pockennarbigen Augustus Rockwood, der nun Tod vor ihm lag.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit. Er musste weiterkämpfen, genau wie die anderen. Keine Zeit zu denken, keine Zeit für Entsetzen oder Trauer. Alles was zählte war Überleben.

Und sie schafften es, da endlich Verstärkung eintraf.

Auroren und Phönixagenten Apparierten in Großer Zahl auf das Schlachtfeld und drängten die Todesser zurück.

Sie hatten es geschafft, sie hatten überlebt…

Flashback 3 Ende

* * *

Nun, mit vielen Jahren, erinnerte sich Ron Weasley mit Scham an diese erste Große Schlacht. 

Er war so froh gewesen, selbst überlebt zu haben, dass er weder um die Toten getrauert hatte, noch versucht hatte anderen zu helfen. Er hatte damals fast nur auf seinen eigenen Hintern geachtet und eine erneute Welle der Schuld überkam ihn…


	4. Ginny & Fred

* * *

**D****ear, Nobody**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jep mir gehört immer noch nichts…das macht mich traurig... 

;-)

**Rosenfeuerdrache:** Darauf wollte ich hinaus ;-)

**Ranja**: Ja, ist sehr grausam, daher das Rating. Ich mag keine mit Zuckerguss überzogenen Geschichten.

Und es sei noch mal gesagt, ein kleines Review** tut nicht weh**. Ist meines Wissens nach noch **keiner** von gestorben (oder doch? Sollte mal nachforschen , grübel)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**4. Ginny & Fred

* * *

**

„Das war also ein Brief an deinen Mentor?", fragte Padma.

„Ja.", erwiderte Ron kurz angebunden.

„Sag mal, was ist mit dir los?", fragte sie genervt.

Schon seid Ron an diesem Tag die Praxis betreten hatte, wirkte er so fahrig und ungeduldig.

„Heute ist mein freier Tag und meine Tochter hat Geburtstag. Ich kann mir besseres Vorstellen als mich auf die Couch zu legen.", knurrte der Auror ungehalten.

Padmas Gesicht nahm einen überraschten Zug an.

„Ja, stimmt. Hermine hat heute Geburtstag."

Sie klatschte sich Theatralisch vor die Stirn.

„Tut mir echt leid Ron. Du kannst gehen, die Sitzung ist beendet. Bring einfach den nächsten Brief in zwei Tagen mit, wie gehabt.

Er lächelte sie Dankbar an und war schneller verschwunden als sie ‚Quidditch' hätte sagen können.

Ron Apparierte ohne Umwege in sein Haus.

Eilig wechselte er seine Sachen, da sie heute einen Großteil ihrer Zeit in der Muggelwelt verbringen würden. Ein Besuch im Zoo stand an.

Laura kam ins Zimmer und schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Missbilligung und Vergnügen an.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Alle warten nur auf dich.", sagte sie während er sich eilig die Schnürsenkel band.

„Tut mir leid Schatz. Ich musste noch zum Seelenklempner.", erwiderte er ohne aufzusehen.

„Wie geht es Padma?", fragte sie.

„Viel zu gut, wenn du mich fragst.", erwiderte er und verzog das Gesicht.

Laura lachte während sie ihren Mann musterte, der ausgiebig fluchte als ihm ein Schnürsenkel riss.

Er suchte eilig nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte ein Reparo, um den Schnürsenkel wieder zu flicken.

Nachdem er es (endlich) geschafft hatte sich richtig anzuziehen, schlenderte er nach unten, wo bereits alle versammelt waren.

Hermine hatte sich einige Kinder aus ihrem Hogwarts Jahrgang eingeladen und auch einige Nachbarskinder. Sie alle wussten, dass heute niemand als Zauberer auftreten durfte.

Da Ron mit Laura schon immer in einer Muggelgegend gewohnt hatte, kannte er sich bereits bestens in der Fremden Welt aus.

„Papa! Da bist du ja endlich.", rief seine Tochter Freudig und warf sich ihm in die Arme.

„Hey, mein kleiner Lieblingskobold. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", erwiderte er.

„Sie ist ganz schön gewachsen.", sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm.

„Opa Arthur.", rief Hermine und warf sich nun in die Arme von Arthur Weasley, der Warm lachte als er die Arme um seine Enkelin schloss.

„Hallo Mine, herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte dieser.

Hermine verzog aufgrund ihres Spitznamens ein wenig das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. War es doch schließlich ihr Opa der sie so nannte.

Sie senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme und flüsterte: „Willst du wirklich mit in die Muggelwelt?"

Arthur strahlte seine Enkelin an. Nichts hatte seine Muggelbegeisterung jemals Bremsen können.

„Natürlich doch. Erstens ist es dein vierzehnter Geburtstag und zweitens sollte ich mich als Zaubereiminister doch ein wenig dort auskennen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Oh ja, das war sein guter alter Dad.

Nun erhob sich Arthur um seinen Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter zu begrüßen.

„Hallo Laura. Du hältst es immer noch mit ihm aus?", fragte er schelmisch ehe er sie umarmte.

„So schlimm ist er auch nicht Dad.", erwiderte sie mit einem Grinsen. Als er von ihr ab lies, drohte sie ihm mit den Zeigefinger.

„Wehe du treibst wieder irgendwelchen Unsinn."

Arthur lachte und erwiderte: „Ich werde mich bemühen."

Anschließend wandte er sich seinem Jüngsten Sohn zu.

Sie reichten sich die Hände.

„Wie geht es so?", fragte Ron mit einem Grinsen.

Arthur blickte genervt und erklärte: „Ich weiß jetzt, wie Harry sich immer gefühlt haben muss. Alle beobachten einen und die Babysitter sind auch nicht weit, selbst jetzt."

Ron lachte, während Arthurs Gesicht ernste Züge annahm.

„Wie geht es mit deiner Therapie?"

Rons Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Er und sein Vater stellten sich ein wenig Abseits der Menge, wo sie sich unterhalten konnten.

Er berichtete, wie Padma die Therapie aufgezogen hatte und was für Briefe er schreiben musste.

Arthur nickte ernst und sagte: „Wenn du nun Chronologisch weiter machst, dann sind die nächsten…"

„Ginny und Fred.", bestätigte Ron.

Sie schwiegen betreten.

„Wie geht es George?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Keine Besserung in sicht.", antwortete Arthur betrübt.

„Er kann es immer noch nicht verkraften.", stellte Ron fest.

„Nein. Er wird wohl nie wieder werden. Aber man kümmert sich im St. Mungos gut um ihn."

„Was ist mit Bill und Fluer?"

„Ausgezeichnet, auch wenn sie selbst nicht mehr nach England kommen wollen, haben sie Beschlossen die kleine Molly nach Hogwarts zu schicken."

„Ich dachte schon, sie würden sie nach Beuxbatons geben.", gestand Ron.

„Du solltest sie vielleicht mal besuchen.", schlug Arthur vor.

Sein Sohn blickte Nachdenklich in die Runde.

„Vielleicht werden wir das mal."

Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln vertrieb er die Trüben Gedanken und strahlte seinen Vater an.

„So, du möchtest also mit in den Zoo?"

Arthur musste unwillkürlich Grinsen.

„Klar doch. Du weißt doch wie ich die Muggelwelt mag."

„Na dann komm mal mit…"

Sie verbrachten einen Vergnüglichen Nachmittag und Arthur schaffte es Tatsächlich, den ganzen Tag über keinen Unsinn anzustellen.

Oder vielleicht waren nur genug Vergissmichs in der Nähe. Das Ministerium kannte schließlich seinen Minister.

Ron bemerkte aber mindestens vier Auroren, die sie beschatteten.

Einige von ihnen machten Gravierende Fehler und fielen auf. Zumindest ihm.

Ron machte sich eine Geistige Notiz, sie angemessen zur Schnecke zu machen.

Eine der Positiven Seiten seines Jobs.

Aber mal ehrlich, welcher Auror der auf seine Tarnung bedacht ist, ruft sich mit einem Accio mitten in einer Muggelgegend ein Eis?

McGregor, war ja klar.

Der wäre in ‚Tarnen und Maskieren' fast durchgerasselt. Na warte bis Montag, dann gibt's Klatscher um die Ohren!

Als sie dann wieder zu Hause waren und noch ein wenig gefeiert hatten, war es auch schon spät.

Hermine verabschiedete ihre Gäste und ging Fröhlich auf ihr Zimmer.

Harry schlief bereits und auch Laura verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von ihren Mann, da sie Schlafen gehen wollte.

Ron dagegen, konnte nicht.

Es lag ihm schwer im Magen, das sein Vater erwähnt hatte, an wen er schreiben musste.

Zwar hatte er es den Tag über verdrängen können, doch nun musste er einfach daran denken, da es der erste Brief an Familienmitglieder sein würde.

Ron lies sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer nieder und grübelte eine Weile, ehe er endlich die Feder ins Pergament tauchte.

Besser er brachte es Hinter sich…

* * *

Liebe Ginny, Lieber Fred, 

Ich muss euch schreiben, Teil der Therapie. Sicher hat Sirius es euch schon erzählt, oder ihr wisst es auch so.

Wo soll ich anfangen?

Also erst mal, tut es mir leid. Ich konnte euch nicht helfen. Ich habe versagt, aber das klären wir Gleich noch.

Ich wollte jedem von euch etwas sagen.

Erst mal zu dir Ginny.

Ich wollte niemals wahrhaben, das du Ginny bist und nicht nur meine kleine Schwester. Ich habe dich nicht leben lassen und dass tut mir leid, mehr als alles andere. Du warst kein Nesthäkchen und konntest auf dich selbst aufpassen. Nun ja, das du dann Blind in dein Verderben gerannt bist, war eigentlich nicht deine Schuld.

Nur Gott alleine weiß, was dich geritten haben muss als du auf Voldemort Persönlich eingestürmt bist.

Doch ich denke, ich kann es nachvollziehen. Immerhin hat er dir in deinem ersten Jahr schreckliches angetan. Er besetzte deinen Geist, brachte dich dazu Dinge zu tun, die du nicht wolltest.

Damals sah ich es noch durch die Rosarote Brille eines Kindes und dachte mir nicht viel dabei.

Heute jedoch, verstehe ich. Ich habe zuviel gesehen und erlebt um es weiter schönzureden. Es war Seelische Vergewaltigung, nichts anderes. Es hat in dir ein Trauma hinterlassen, das von Niemand bewusst wahrgenommen wurde.

Nur Hermine hatte (wie immer) herausgefunden was dich zu deinem Handeln bewegt hatte. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich verstehe es. Auch wenn es Töricht war, ich verstehe deine Gründe und dein handeln. Auch wenn es dir den Tod gebracht hat, verstehe ich was dich bewegte als du ihn wieder gesehen hast.

Zwar behauptete Hermine meist, ich hätte die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels, aber das stimmt nicht so ganz.

Ich hoffe du konntest deinen Frieden finden. Ich hoffe du bist nun Glücklich auf der anderen Seite.

Doch ich habe versagt. Ich hätte dich abhalten müssen, so wie Fred es versuchte. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm, war ich damals Naiv genug zu glauben, du würdest Voldemort niemals direkt angreifen.

Ein Fehler.

Einer von vielen.

Nun zu dir Fred.

Du warst immer einer der Menschen, deren Erfindungsreichtum und unbeschwerte Art ich immer bewundert habe. Selbst in den düstersten Zeiten, hast du es geschafft, immer ein lächeln auf das Gesicht der Menschen zu zaubern. Du warst einer der ganz wenigen, die nicht Stück für Stück im Krieg gestorben sind, zumindest nicht spürbar.

Niemals war dir jemand lange böse, da du nur ein charmanter Tunichtgut warst. Aber die Leute unterschätzten dich immer.

Zusammen mit George, warst du Teil eines Großartigen Gehirns. Ihr wart Genial im Entwickeln eurer Scherzartikel. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass jemals erkannt wurde (außer von Harry, Hermine und mir selbst), welch wichtige Funktion ihr erfülltet.

Ihr gabt den Menschen Grund zu Lachen, selbst als es nichts zu lachen gab. Ihr hieltet uns Aufrecht mit eurer Zuversicht und guten Laune.

Wo lachen ist, da ist Hoffnung. Harry gab euch tausend Galeonen, damit ihr Hoffnung schafft, und genau das habt ihr getan.  
Jeder eurer Streiche brachte ein leuchten in die Herzen der Menschen.

Nicht mal die schlimmsten Gräueltaten des Krieges konnten euch dieses innere Glühen nehmen. Ihr brachtet uns auf andere Gedanken, wenn wir zu sehr mit uns selbst kämpften. Ihr habt uns die Zeiten versüßt in denen wir zuviel Grübelten und nur das nächste Massaker erwarteten.

Ihr habt so viel für uns getan, das ich meine Dankbarkeit euch gegenüber nicht in Worte fassen kann.

Ihr habt Großartiges geleistet, auch wenn dies wohl keiner verstehen oder anerkennen wird.

Ihr wart die meist unterschätzten Menschen die ich kenne.

Und dann kam diese Schlacht.

Der dunkle Lord erschien und bei Ginny brannten die Sicherungen durch.

Nachdem was sie mit ihm erlebt hatte, kein Wunder. Und du warst Geistesgegenwärtig genug, sie abhalten zu wollen etwas wirklich Dummes zu tun.

Leider Erfolglos.

Er hat euch beide gekriegt, hat euch beide getötet und ich konnte nur Gefesselt zusehen.

George wurde von einem Cruciatus niedergestreckt und Harry, er war dabei eine Gruppe von Muggelkindern zu Retten. Niemand konnte es verhindern.

Aber mit dir, starb auch George. Er gab sich auf. Ohne dich, ist er nichts.

Seitdem hat er nicht mehr gesprochen und vegetiert im St. Mungos vor sich hin. Er hat keinen Lebenswillen mehr. Es ist, als hätte ein Dementor ihn geküsst.

Dass dem nicht so ist, weiß ich nur durch die Versicherung der Ärzte.

Ihr fehlt mir.

Zwar habt ihr mich immer geärgert, aber das ist es was mir so fehlt.

Zwar hat Ginny mich immer gemaßregelt, doch auch dass fehlt mir.

Ihr wart ein Teil meiner Familie, meiner selbst und es ist immer ein Teil mit euch zusammen gestorben.

Danke, dass ihr dem Armen Irren zugehört habt. Und Fred, hör auf zu lachen das ist ernst.

Grüße

Ron

* * *

Süße und zugleich bittere Nostalgie durchfuhr Ron als sein Blick noch einmal über diese Zeilen wanderte. 

Wie immer wenn er schrieb, waren die Erinnerungen stark Präsent. Besonders jetzt, da er an seinen Bruder und seine Schwester geschrieben hatte, die ersten seiner Familie, die Gefallen waren.

Und erneut holte ihn die Vergangenheit ein…

* * *

Flashback 1: 

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL HOLT MICH HIER RAUS!", brüllte Ron schon fast Panisch als er immer tiefer im Morast versank.

Harry rollte sich auf dem Boden vor Lachen.

„DAS IST NICHT WITZIG!", schrie er mit sich überschlagender Stimme.

„Oh doch ist es Brüderchen.", ertönte die Stimme von George.

„Wenn man bedenkt das du nun einfach raus laufen kannst.", gluckste Fred.

Zu seiner Überraschung spürte Ron festen Boden unter den Füßen.

Erleichtert atmete er auf und warf seinen Brüdern einen Vernichtenden Blick zu, die eine Scheinheilige Unschuldsmiene aufgesetzt hatten, die wirklich niemanden zu täuschen vermochte.

„Das werdet ihr mir büßen.", zischte Ron gefährlich leise, während Harry sich im Hintergrund immer noch kaputtlachte.

„Oh, ach Gott. Du drohst uns?", rief Fred theatralisch aus.

„Unser Jüngster Bruder reißt uns das Herz heraus.", stimmte George wimmernd mit ein.

„Wir sind zutiefst verletzt…"

„…vollkommen am Boden…"

„…das du uns derartig zusetzt…"

„…er mag uns nicht mehr…"

„…George…"

„…Fred…"

„…werden wir damit leben können…?"

„…ich fürchte nicht…"

Beide gackerten und Rons Wut steigerte sich noch, während Harry langsam ernste Probleme mit der Sauerstoffversorgung bekam.

„Nichts für ungut Brüderchen, aber an irgendjemanden mussten wir ja unseren getarnten Tragbaren Taschensumpf ausprobieren."

Ron schnaubte.

„Ich hab es euch schon einmal gesagt, lasst mich mit eurem Scheiß in Ruhe.", knurrte Ron ungehalten.

„Was habt ihr wieder angestellt?", fragte Ginny mit einem Breiten Grinsen.

Sie kam zusammen mit Hermine, Cho und Susan Bones in den Flur.

Der Blick der Mädchen verweilte einen Augenblick lang auf den bis zu den Schultern eingesunkenen Ron und man sah ihnen an, dass sie sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen konnten.

Wieder setzten die Zwillinge ihre besten Unschuldsmienen auf, während Harry schon schwere Atemnot zu haben schien.

„Nur ein paar Versuche.", beschwichtigte Fred grinsend….

Flashback 1 Ende

* * *

Flashback 2 

„…schnell, legt sie hier her.", keuchte Ginny.

In dem geräumigen Zelt herrschte ein Übles durcheinander.

Überall lagen Tote, Verletzte und verstümmelte Menschen.

Ginnys limonengrüne Robe wehte umher, als sie im Eiltempo die Verletzten untersuchte und entschied, wer noch warten konnte, wer sofort Hilfe brauchte und bei wem man sich keine Mühe mehr geben brauchte…

Letztere bekamen ein Starkes Schmerzstillendes Mittel, oder einen Todesfluch, um die Qualen nicht unnötig zu verlängern wenn die Medikamente nicht wirkten oder einfach zu wenige vorhanden waren, was meistens der Fall war.

Schnell lief sie die Reihen ab, hinter ihr eine Anzahl von Heilern, die auf ihre Anweisungen warteten.

Sie musterte jeden Patienten eingehend und gab Anweisungen.

„Ins leicht verletzten Zelt…Bei dieser dort, Hundert Milligramm Morphium und sofort diese Wunden behandeln…Dort, überprüfen auf eine Seele. Vielleicht wurde er von einem Dementor geküsst…Raus mit ihr, zur letzten Ruhe. Macht es schnell…Diese wurde Vergiftet. Holt den Trankmeister, er soll sie untersuchen…zur letzen Ruhe…Dort den Rechten Arm Amputieren und die Inneren Verletzungen sofort behandeln…"

Sie war müde und abgekämpft.

Schon seid Stunden lag die schnelle Entscheidung über Leben und Tot in ihren Händen.

Ron Folgte den Limonengrünen, da er heute die Aufgabe hatte, die letzte Ruhe zu erteilen.

So nannte man es, wenn sich das behandeln nicht mehr lohnte.

Ein schneller Tod, Erlösung von den Schmerzen.

Man wollte niemanden langsam verrecken lassen.

Ron erfüllte diese Aufgabe mit der Gleichmut eines Menschen, der das schon oft tun musste.  
Genau genommen tat er den Opfern einen Gefallen, aber er musste auch schon Kinder und Menschen die er kannte zur letzten Ruhe geleiten.

Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick war er Gleichgültig, doch im Schlaf und den Einsamen Stunden zwischen den Kämpfen, würden ihre Gesichter ihn wieder verfolgen.

Sie konnten nichts dafür.

Sie hatten einfach zu wenig Heiler und nicht genug Vorräte an Medikamenten und Tränken, daher mussten sie diese Gezielt einsetzen. Wenn es sich nicht lohnte, durfte man nichts Verschwenden, egal wie hart das war.

Gleich würde er ihn wieder benutzen, sich schuldig machen mit dem Todesfluch.

Die Vielleicht Humanste Lösung…

Tränen liefen Ginnys Wange hinab, als sie mal wieder eine Gruppe Kinder untersuchte und gezwungen war, eine erschreckende Diagnose zu stellen.

„Letzte Ruhe, alle."

Sie lief schnell weiter zu dem nächsten Patienten.

Ron schluckte.

Es waren vier Kinder.

Er konnte nicht mal ihr alter schätzen, so schlimm waren sie zugerichtet worden.

Dean Thomas und Terry Bot ließen sie mit versteinerter Miene hinausschweben. Es musste sofort Platz geschaffen werden, da immerzu Neue Verletzte in das Zelt gebracht wurden.

Schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag, verlies Ron das Zelt um seine schreckliche Arbeit zu verrichten.

Er hatte sich Freiwillig gemeldet, um es niemand anderen zu zumuten…

Wie immer wenn er das Zelt Verlies, überlies Ginny ihrer Vertreterin die weiteren Entscheidungen und folgte ihrem Bruder hinaus.

Sie wollte immer bei den Menschen sein, deren Tod sie befohlen hatte.

Wie immer weinte sie hemmungslos, während Ron kurz den Blick über den Platz schweifen lies, wo unzählige Reglose Gestalten, die mit weißen Tüchern verhüllt worden waren, herumlagen.

Die Arbeit eines einzigen Tages…

Dean und Terry Salutierten vor den Rund zwanzig am Boden liegenden Menschen, bei denen Alle Hoffnung verloren war.

Eine letzte Ehrenbezeugung.

Ron schritt mit versteinerter Miene von einer Bare zur nächsten und verrichtete seine Schreckliche Arbeit.

Ein kurzes Murmeln, ein Sirren gepaart mit grünem Licht und die Schmerzen waren vorbei.

Bei den Kindern angelangt stutzte er kurz, wie er es immer bei Kindern tat.

So junge Leben, so sinnlos verschwendet. Nicht darüber Nachdenken. Einfach tun wozu man da ist…

Als er bei dem letzten ankam, wurde er kurz unterbrochen.

Augen lächelten ihm aus dem Fleischklumpen, der einmal ein Gesicht gewesen war entgegen.

„D…d…danke.", presste der Klumpen Fleisch hervor, der einmal Justin Finch Fletchley gewesen war.

„Gute Reise mein Freund.", flüsterte Ron ehe er seine Arbeit beendete.

Ginny schluchzte.

Zurrecht.

Meist hatten sie nicht mal die Zeit die Namen der Gefallenen festzustellen.

Wegen der Infektionsgefahr wurden sie alle entweder Verbrannt oder in einem Anonymen Massengrab bestattet.

Seine Schwester war noch ein Mensch geblieben, doch er selbst konnte nicht mehr weinen. Er konnte nicht mehr Trauern. Zu sehr hatte er sich daran gewöhnt…

Flashback 2 Ende

* * *

Flashback 3 

„Neu Formieren und einen Speer nach vorne!", schallte Rons Stimme verstärkt über das Schlachtfeld.

Er hatte die Strategische Leitung über diesen Einsatz von Harry bekommen.

Wie bei einem Schachspiel, wo er selbst eine der Figuren darstellte.

Die D.A. Mitglieder und Phönixagenten gehorchten seinen Befehlen ohne zu Widersprechen oder sie zu Hinterfragen.

Die Auroren und Die Magische Eingreiftruppe besaßen eigene Kommandostrukturen. Doch ihre Kommandanten waren gut, da sie immer richtig auf Rons eigene Strategien reagierten.

„Alle mit einer Ungeraden Einsatznummer bilden neune neue Verteidigungslinie! Alle anderen Rücken vor. Keilt sie auseinander!"

Der Befehl wurde sofort in die tat umgesetzt.

Wieder Röhrten Explosionen.

Das Schreien der Sterbenden und verletzten ging fast unter in dem Gefechtslärm.

Flüche krachten gegen Schilde die sie entweder umlenkten, absorbierten oder Brachen. Riesen brüllten wie Wild, ehe sie von vielen Todesflüchen niedergestreckt wurden und mit einem gewaltigen Donnergrollen auf dem Boden Aufschlugen. Feinde und Verbündete unter sich begrabend.

Dementoren verbrannten in hellen Stichflammen. Körper wurden von mächtigen Explosionen zerrissen oder von Trümmerstücken zerschmettert.

Es war das pure Chaos, doch sie gewannen immer mehr die Oberhand.

Die Todesser wurden immer weniger.

Doch dann geschah dass, wovor Ron sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte.

Voldemort persönlich erschien in der Mitte seiner Todesser, ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Eine Grüne Schockwelle fegte über sie hinweg, riss sie von den Beinen und lies sie hart aufschlagen.

„NEU FORMIEREN! NEU FORMIEREN!", brüllte Ron mit überschlagender Stimme.

Doch das erscheinen des dunklen Lords hatte die Wagschale zu Gunsten der Todesser ausschlagen lassen.

Während ihre Truppen demoralisiert wurden, weckte er in seinen Getreuen neuen Kampfgeist.

Mit neuer härte griffen sie die Mächte des Lichts an.

Überall war Chaos und mittendrin stand Voldemort, vollkommen unbehelligt und immer noch ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ron wollte gerade einige Leute um sich sammeln, damit sie ihn zusammen Angreifen konnten, doch ein Verirrter Fesselfluch traf ihn und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

„VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!", fluchte er.

Dann sah er etwas, das ihm das Blut in den Adern Gefrieren lies.

Ein schwarzer Lichtstrahl, traf den finsteren Lord.

Es schien ihn nicht mal gejuckt zu haben, dennoch drehte er sich langsam um.

Dort stand Ginny, die mit einem geradezu Mörderischen Ausdruck ihre Flüche auf Voldemort abfeuerte, der in ein Schrilles Lachen ausbrach.

Ein grüner Blitz des Dunklen Lords jagte auf Ginny zu.

Doch ein Mann mit Roten Haaren und Entschlossenem Gesicht war vor Ginny gesprungen und fing den Fluch ab.

Ron wurde kreidebleich.

Das war entweder Fred oder George gewesen.

Ginny feuerte immer verzweifelter Flüche auf den dunklen Lord, doch sie war nur eine Heilerin und verstand nicht viel vom Kämpfen.

Ron versuchte verzweifelt den Fluch zu brechen der ihn Festhielt um seiner Schwester beizustehen.

Doch zu spät.

Er sah nur noch das grüne Licht, Ginnys erstarrtes Gesicht, das immer noch einen Hasserfüllten Ausdruck trug und dann verging die Welt in Schmerz und anschließend in schwärze…

Flashback 3 Ende

* * *

A/N 

Da ist so ein kleiner einsamer Button, der unbedingt mal gedrückt werden möchte…

Unten links, seht ihr ihn?

;-)


	5. Remus & Parvati

**

* * *

Dear, Nobody

* * *

**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Wenn Harry Potter und das dazugehörige Universum mir gehören würde, könnte ich mir das hier schenken…tun sie aber nicht und jeder soll es wissen. 

**Warnung:** In diesem Chap, zumindest im zweiten Flashback wird eine Vergewaltigung angedeutet und grob beschrieben (keine Details, das wäre selbst mir zu heftig). **Wer das nicht verpacken kann, sollte dass unbedingt auslassen**!

Yeah, ich glaub ich hab die Gute Laune heute gefressen. Super Reviews. Ich freue mich so, das es dierekt das nächste Chap gibt (wieeinschwulersternfunkel) ;-)

**Rosenfeuerdrache**: Sorry, kein Logikfehler, zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne. Im Brief schreibt er auch, das er gefesselt war. Das sind irrationale Schuldzuweisungen. Freds Opfer wird von Ron als Rettungsversuch angesehen. Nicht vergessen, die Briefe sind vollkommen subjektiv, während die Flashbacks Größtenteils Objektiv sind ;-). Dennoch habe ich viel Raum für Fehlinterpretation gelassen. Sorry

**Vorndess:** Ich weiß was du meinst. Genau solche Emotionen wollte ich auch ansprechen. Und ich gebe dir Recht. Es wäre ein wenig Pietätlos solch eine Story als ‚Gut' oder ‚Genial' zu bezeichnen. Ich danke dir dennoch für dein Lob (Ich denke ein Smilie wäre unpassend oder?)

**t-wosz:** Wenn ich das Verraten würde, würde das doch einen Teil der Spannung nehmen oder? ;-)

**silvertrust**: Ja, hat n' Faden Beigeschmack, trotzdem Danke. Ich wollte halt mal was in der Art von ‚Band of Brothers' oder ‚Wir waren Helden…' machen.

**Alex Black5:** Na, selbst in solch einer Geschichte sollte auch ein wenig Humor vorkommen oder? Und Nein, Ron ist nicht mein Lieblingscharakter. Ich fand halt nur, dass er immer schon Unterschätzt wurde und es mal verdient ein wenig im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Er hat einfach zu Großes Potential um ihn Versauern zu lassen. ;-)

**Lobarie:** Danke. Hier bitte, mehr Stoff. (Ha, ich bin dein Fiction Dealer!)

Seht ihr, viele Reviews schnelle Updates. Das einsame Knöpfchen bedankt sich, das ihr es alle einmal gedrückt habt :-)

Viel Spaß! (eigentlich auch nicht gerade Passend oder?)

* * *

5. Remus & Parvati

* * *

Ron war nach seinem letzten Brief ein wenig nachdenklich gestimmt. 

Insbesondere nach seiner Sitzung mit Padma, die näher auf seine Schuldgefühle eingegangen war.

_„Du kannst doch nichts dafür was mit Ginny passiert ist. Du warst gefesselt.", hatte sie gesagt._

_„Ich hätte sie niemals mit zu dieser Schlacht nehmen dürfen. Ich hätte wissen müssen wie sie auf Voldemort reagiert. Ich hätte den Fluch brechen und sie beschützen müssen."_, hatte er geantwortet.

_„Und trotzdem hätte es nichts gebracht. Wenn der schwarze Lord jemanden Töten wollte, konnte ihn fast nichts davon abbringen. Als Bruder ist es normal, dass du dir die Schuld gibst, aber überlege genau. Du tust genau das was Harry immer getan hat. Es hilft nichts, das du dir für alles die Schuld gibst."_

Es war eine seltsame Sitzung gewesen.

Und nun stand er vor der nächsten Aufgabe, ein Brief an die nächsten Gefallenen.

_„Ist es in Ordnung für dich? Der Nächste Brief geht an Lupin, und du weißt wie er gestorben ist."_

Padma hatte nachdenklich gewirkt und geantwortet: _„Es ist O.K. Ich habe sehr oft darüber nachgedacht. Tu es einfach."_

Dann hatte sie die Sitzung beendet um, wie Ron vermutete, alleine zu sein.

Nun ja, wenigstens war sein Arbeitstag besser.

In wenigen Minuten würde McGregor erscheinen und von ihm ein wenig zurechtgestutzt.

Na gut, ein klitzekleines bisschen körperliche, beziehungsweise, Magische Gewalt würde er sich nicht verkneifen können.

Es klopfte und Ron konnte ein diabolisches Grinsen nicht verbergen, als er McGregor hereinbat.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen Sir?", fragte er mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln, da er das Grinsen seines Vorgesetzten wohl als Positives Zeichen Wertete.

Wie war der Kerl nur Auror geworden?.

„In der Tat. Setzen sie sich doch erst mal.", erwiderte Ron Fröhlich.

Oh, er war ja so ein guter Schauspieler, wenn er wollte.

Der Mann setzte sich mit einem lächeln und erwartete wohl alles Mögliche, nur nicht was jetzt kommen würde.

„Möchten sie ein Eis?"

„Wie bitte Sir?", fragte McGregor perplex.

„Ob sie gerne ein Eis möchten?", fragte Ron süßlich.

Der angesprochene hatte jedoch keine Zeit zu antworten, da drei Eiswaffeln sich in die Luft erhoben und dem Auroren ins Gesicht klatschten.

„Zitrone, Himbeere und Schokolade. Ich wusste nicht welche Geschmacksrichtung ihnen mehr zusagt.", sagte Ron entschuldigend, während der Auror sich das Eis aus den Augen wischte.

„Vielen Dank Sir, Ich habe schon verstanden. Deliziös.", erwiderte der andere und leckte sich das Eis von den Lippen.

Ron grinste Teuflisch.

„Sie können gehen"

Er hörte noch das Schallende Gelächter der anderen Auroren, als McGregor mit Eisverschmierten Gesicht das Büro verlies und lehnte sich befriedigt zurück.

Nun zur Richtigen Arbeit.

Er musste einige Bewerberbögen Studieren, da bald ein neues Ausbildungsjahr beginnen sollte.

Zehn Hogwartsabsolventen und drei von Beuxbatons wollten sich in den Dienst des Britischen Ministeriums stellen.

Wie immer versuchte Ron anhand der Bewerbungsunterlagen bereits Vorab zu deuten, wer eine Aurorenausbildung bestehen könnte und wer nicht.

Meistens war er verdammt gut darin.

Doch dieses Mal, sagte ihm sein Gefühl, das alle dreizehn Kandidaten gute Chancen hätten.

Der Rest würde sicher in der Ausbildung ausgesiebt, dafür würde er schon sorgen.

Da dies alles war, was er heute zu tun hatte, machte er früh Feierabend und Apparierte nach Hause, wo er sich bei einem entspannenden Drink und einem guten Buch in seinem Lieblingssessel fallen lies.

Er war Büchern nicht mehr so abgeneigt wie er es in der Schule gewesen war.

Hermine wäre stolz auf ihn…

Verdammt noch mal!

Konnte er nicht mal zehn Minuten irgendetwas tun ohne an seine Toten Freunde zu denken?

Er seufzte und nahm einen Tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Die Stunden rannen dahin, zäh wie Teer, als endlich sein Sohn nach Hause kam.

„Hallo Daddy.", rief er Fröhlich und sprang auf seinen Vater zu.

„Hallo Harry. Erzähl, was hast du Heute so getrieben?"

Sein Sohn plapperte fröhlich von seinem Tag. Er war mit seinem besten Freund Nicholas im Wald gewesen, wo sie Todesser und Auror gespielt hatten, die Zauberervariante von Räuber und Gendarm. Anschließend wollte er wissen, ob sein Vater ihn Morgen in die Winkelgasse begleiten wollte.

„Aber sicher doch. Daddy hat sich extra dafür Frei genommen.", erwiderte er mit einem warmen lächeln.

„Kriege ich dann auch meinen ersten Zauberstab?", fragte Harry und seine Augen leuchteten.

„Natürlich. Außerdem werden wir dir eine Eule Kaufen."

Harry war begeistert.

Nach einigen Stunden, kamen auch seine Frau und seine Tochter von einer Einkaufstour durch Muggel London wieder.

Hermine erzählte aufgeregt von den schönen Kleidern, die sie gekauft hatten, während Laura in der Küche das Essen kochte.

Ron streckte sich ausgiebig und genoss es, sich einfach einmal treiben zu lassen.

Sie aßen zu Abend und schickten die Kinder ins Bett.

Anschließend kuschelten sie noch etwas, bei einem guten Glas Rotwein und einem Spannenden Fernsehfilm.

So was hatten sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan.

Mit einem kleinen lächeln erinnerte sich Ron daran, wie er das erste Mal einen Fernseher gesehen hatte. Und überhaupt wie Laura ihn langsam in die Muggelwelt eingeführt hatte.

Obwohl sein Vater so Muggel Vernarrt war, hatte er sich nie wirklich dafür Interessiert. Er hätte auf Hermines Rat hören und Muggelkunde statt Wahrsagen belegen sollen.

Andererseits war es auch sehr lustig und ab und zu auch sehr Peinlich gewesen, diese andere Welt die neben der seinen existierte, kennen zu lernen.

Nun wusste er wie Harry sich gefühlt haben musste, da auch ihm immer noch hin und wieder winzig kleine Fehler passierten.

Als der Abspann lief, begann seine Frau ein ernstes Gespräch.

„Wie läuft die Therapie?"

„Äh, ganz gut. Warum fragst du?"

„Du hast wieder Alpträume.", erwiderte sie sachlich.

„Habe ich…?"

„Nein.", unterbrach sie ihn schnell.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Ron? Ich weiß es war eine harte Zeit für dich. Aber du musst dich dem Endlich stellen. Willst du…willst du drüber Reden?"

Er seufzte.

„Ja, es war eine sehr harte Zeit für mich und ich möchte dich nicht damit belasten. Du hast nicht viel von all dem Mitbekommen und ich möchte, das es so bleibt."

Sie sah ihn Vorwurfsvoll an, so dass er sich genötigt fühlte es genauer zu erklären.

„Bitte. Ich mache die Therapie mit. Ich lasse mir helfen, aber ich will dich nicht damit beschmutzen. Es könnte dich Verderben. Bitte, Frag nicht weiter."

Sie nickte kurz und gab ihn einen Innigen Kuss.

„Ich gehe schlafen. Morgen wird ein Langer Tag."

Er lächelte.

„Ich glaube ich werde noch den nächsten Brief schreiben, damit ich es Hinter mir habe. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht.", wisperte sie und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Er saß noch eine Weile in der bedrückenden Stille, die sich über den Raum gelegt hatte und nippte an seinem Wein.

Dann erhob er sich und ging Entschlossen in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Er nahm sich den Wein und das Glas mit, als er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und anfing, seine Gefühle durch die Feder auf das Pergament fließen zu lassen…

* * *

Lieber Remus, liebe Parvati, 

Wie geht es euch? Wahrscheinlich besser als uns hier in unserem Weltlichen Leben. Es hat mir Sicherheit schon im Jenseits die Runde gemacht, das ich Psychopath jeden einen kleinen Brief schreiben muss.

Nun denn, ich werde mit dir Beginnen Remus.

Ich kenne dich schon sehr lange. Sowohl als Professor in meinem dritten Jahr, als auch als Sirius Freund und Kämpfer für die Freiheit.

Als Professor warst du ein Ehrenmann, Ruhig, bedächtig und immer Freundlich zu jedem, selbst zu denen die dich Verachteten.

Du brachtest uns den Umgang mit dunklen Kreaturen bei. Vielleicht hattest du ein so gutes Händchen für sie, weil du selber eine Bist.

Du hast auch meine Meinung über Werwölfe geändert.

Früher dachte ich, Werwölfe wären nur Blutrünstige Kreaturen, denen man nicht trauen könne. Ich vergaß die Menschen, die dahinter stehen.

Du hast mir den Menschen hinter dem Monster gezeigt. Durch deine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit und Integrität hast mir meine dummen Vorurteile genommen und dafür bin ich dankbar.

Auch als du mit Hilfe des Wolfsbanntrankes als Werwolf mit uns zusammen Kämpfen konntest, hat mich beeindruckt.

Ich weiß, Professor Moony sagt ich soll zum Punkt kommen, nicht wahr? Meine Schriftlichen Arbeiten waren nie sonderlich mit Fakten gefüllt, aber so bin ich nun mal.

Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du mir viel gegeben hast und ich auf ewig in deiner Schuld stehe. Selbst als deine Seele zusammen mit Sirius starb, warst du immer für Harry, Hermine und auch mich da, wenn wir jemanden zum Reden brauchten. Du hast uns immer mit deinem Rat und deiner eisernen Ruhe halt gegeben und uns auf dem Schlachtfeld den Rücken Freigehalten.

Beeindruckender als deine Art zu Leben, war jedoch dein Tod.

Wunderst du dich, dass ich so etwas schreiben kann? Ich auch, ehrlich.

Aber zurück zum Thema. Du starbst um jemanden zu schützen, den du kaum kennst. Leider hat es nichts gebracht.

Das bringt mich zu dir Parvati.

Es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Harry und ich waren nicht schnell genug.

Wir konnten nicht verhindern, dass du entwürdigt und getötet wurdest, da wir selbst der Folter unterlagen.

Ein Teil dieser Folter bestand darin, das wir deinem Leid zusehen mussten.

Wir kannten uns nicht so gut, wie wir es vielleicht hätten sollen. Du warst immerhin in meinem Jahrgang.

Dennoch gab es so wenig Berührungspunkte.

In all den Jahren, haben wir kaum miteinander Gesprochen.

Selbst im Krieg hat sich dass nicht geändert.

Warum eigentlich?

Ich weiß es selbst nicht, dennoch ging mir dein Tod nahe, selbst nachdem ich soviel gesehen habe.

Genau genommen, war die Art auf die du gestorben bist, die schlimmste die ich jemals mit ansehen musste.

Nicht etwa weil du Vergewaltigt und dann getötet wurdest, nicht weil ich zusehen musste, das gab es auch vorher schon. Die Todesser sind in dieser Hinsicht sehr berechenbar.

Nein, es war so schlimm, weil ich dich kannte.

Ich schäme mich das zuzugeben. Was sagt dies über mich aus?

Das ich ein kaltherziger Bastard bin?

Nun ja, jetzt schon.

Ich habe zuviel Tod und Leid gesehen um daran etwas Schlimmes zu finden.

Padma wird diesen Brief auch lesen. Auch sie war damals dabei.

Zum Glück kamen die Auroren und befreiten uns, ehe sie ihr dasselbe antun konnten. Ich weiß, du bist dankbar dass deiner Schwester nicht dasselbe Widerfahren ist.

Nichts desto Trotz tut es mir leid.

Auf Wiedersehen

Ron

* * *

Dieser Brief war ein wenig distanzierter. 

Er wollte Padma nicht zu sehr schädigen. Doch die Erinnerungen waren dafür um so Intensiver und brachen mit Voller Gewallt auf ihn ein…

* * *

Flashback 1 

„Nun beruhigt euch doch alle mal.", sagte Remus mit seiner tiefen und charmanten Stimme.

„Ist ja gut Moony.", erwiderte Harry, funkelte den Auroren dennoch Angriffslustig an.

Ivan Miller lies sich davon nicht die Spur beeindrucken.

„Lupin, sagen sie dem Jungen, das meine Strategie die bessere ist."

„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich.", warf Ron ein und deutete auf die dreidimensionale Karte.

„Wenn sie ihre Truppen durch den Pass schleusen, ist das ihr Todesurteil. Sehen sie diese Stellen?"

Er tippte nacheinander mit den Zauberstab auf die Karte, wobei die Angetippten Punkte Rot Markiert wurden.

„Das sind Ideale Gelegenheiten für einen Hinterhalt. Sie wären Wahnsinnig dort jemanden hindurchzuschicken."

„Das ist aber die einzige Möglichkeit Verstärkungstruppen zu schicken.", beharrte Miller und wurde wieder wütend.

„Und die Todesser wissen dass wohl auch.", erwiderte Remus ruhig.

„Genau. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn eine Große Anzahl an Truppen für die Hinterhalte abgestellt worden wären. Das würde bedeuten, dass die Hauptstreitmacht geschwächt ist. Mit einem Massiven Frontal Schlag könnten wir sie überwältigen.", stimmte Ron zu.

„Lediglich Theorie.", warf Miller ihnen entgegen.

„Vielleicht, aber sehr Wahrscheinlich. Truppen durch diesen Pass zu schleusen wäre unser Untergang.", behaarte der Rothaarige verbissen.

„Eigentlich sollten sich kleine Jungen wie ihr nicht erdreisten mir Ratschläge erteilen zu wollen."

Nun wurde Ron richtig sauer.

„Kleine Jungen häh? Jetzt sage ich ihnen mal was Miller. Ich habe bisher erfolgreich Fünfzehn Einsätze geplant, hören sie? Fünfzehn von Fünfzehn Einsätzen mit Erfolg. Und was höre ich von ihnen? Zwanzig Planungen in diesem Krieg und nur elf davon waren ein Erfolg. Bei den anderen neun sind ihre Leute abgeschlachtet worden und sie erdreisten sich uns als kleine Jungen zu bezeichnen sie Versager?"

Harry grinste und Remus warf Ron einen Vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Miller dagegen war tiefrot angelaufen.

„Was nimmst du dir eigentlich heraus Bürschlein?"

„RUHE!", donnerte Remus.

Alle verstummten überrascht, doch der Werwolf war wieder die ruhe selbst.

„Bevor sie wieder anfangen herum zu schreien Ivan, möchte ich sie darauf Hinweisen, das sie damit angefangen haben. Und auch wenn ich die Art mit der Ron es zum Ausdruck gebracht hat Missbillige, liegt die höhere Erfolgsquote dennoch bei ihm, dass ist eine Tatsache. Und nun lasst uns mal das Kindergartenniveau verlassen und Produktiv Arbeiten."

Niemand widersprach…

Flashback 1 Ende

* * *

Flashback 2 

„LAUFT VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!", brüllte Harry mit überschlagender Stimme.

Es war ein Massaker…

Trotz sorgfältiger Planung, hatte dieser Auror Miller es geschafft alles zu Versauen, als er kurz vor Ausführung heimlich seine Truppen Verlagerte und seinen Eigenen Plan Ausführte.

Natürlich waren seine Verstärkungstruppen in einen Hinterhalt gelaufen und versuchten sich nun Freizukämpfen.

Harry und Ron bemerkten erst, dass fast zweihundert Männer fehlten, als sie schon Angegriffen hatten.

Nun war ihre Hauptstreitkraft in kleine Gruppen zerschlagen worden, die Verzweifelt gegen die Übermächtigen Todesser ankämpften.

Wenn nur diese Truppen bei ihnen gewesen wären, hätten sie es Geschafft, die Todesser aufzureiben und anschließend den Rest aus dem Pass zu tilgen, aber Nein. Dieser verdammte Hochnäsige Flachwichser musste ja seinen Kopf durchsetzen obwohl sogar ein Kind diese Falle hätte erahnen Können.

Wenn Ron ihn jemals wieder traf, würde er lernen was schmerzen sind!

„Die Höhlen.", keuchte Remus, der wie immer einen klaren Kopf behalten hatte.

Sie folgten dem Werwolf in ein weit verzweigtes Höhlensystem, wo sie sich viel besser Verteidigen könnten, als auf offenem Feld.

Flüche brausten durch die Luft, gruben sich hinter ihnen in den Boden und wirbelten Staub, schmutz und Steinsplitter auf.

Eine Gruppe Todesser verfolgte sie.

Endlich, nachdem sie Ewigkeiten gerannt waren, erreichten sie die Höhlen.

„Sofort drei Mann Trupp bilden und Eindringen. Anschließend Sichern und Verteidigung bilden.", keuchte Harry.

Luna, Parvati und Padma bildeten den Trupp, während Remus, Harry, Hermine, Neville, Cho und Ron ihnen den Rücken deckten.

Ron war vollkommen Konzentriert.

Er hörte wie in der Höhle Flüche gesprochen wurden, doch er musste auf den Feind vor ihm Acht geben und hoffte, die Mädchen würden es schaffen.

Etwa fünfzehn Todesser hatten sie verfolgt und nahmen sie nun unter Beschuss.

Sie waren vollkommen ungeschützt und lagen wie auf dem Präsentierteller.

Wenn sie nicht schnell in die Höhle kamen, wären sie geliefert, den Früher oder später würden andere Todesser die Reihen ihrer Gegner verstärken, bis sie die Linie nicht mehr halten konnten.

Sie kämpften und kämpften, sahen weiter entfernt ihre Kameraden fallen wie die Fliegen.

Verdammt!

Irgendein Schneidfluch durchzuckte Ron und er blutete stark aus einer Wunde in seinem Bauch.

Schnell presste er eine Notfallkompresse auf die Wunde und beschwor einen Verband, der sich schnell um ihn legte.

Er durfte nicht viel Zeit verlieren, sonst würden sie überrannt.

Nachdem er sich notdürftig versorgt hatte, wandte er sich wieder den Kampf zu.

Harry und Cho hatten ihn gedeckt und machten den Weg frei, als sie bemerkten, dass Ron wieder Fit war.

Nach einer Ewigkeit erschallte endlich Padmas Stimme.

„HÖHLE GESICHERT!"

Rückwärts gehend und ohne unterlass Flüche auf ihre Gegner Feuernd, zogen sie sich in die Enge Höhle zurück.

Ja, das war gut. Ein enger Eingang, Gut zu Verteidigen.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert?", fragte Harry barsch.

„Hier waren vier oder Fünf Dementoren drin und irgendwas hat unsere Patroni geschwächt.", gab Parvati Auskunft.

Luna sah sehr Blass aus und aß gerade etwas Schokolade aus ihren Notrationen.

Tatsächlich stimmte etwas mit dieser Höhle nicht.

Remus schien Angestrengt zu lauschen, während die meisten anderen ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Eingang gerichtet hielten.

Ron bemerkte diese Schleichende Kälte.

Diese Höhle fühlte sich ‚falsch' an, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären.

„Raus hier.", sagte Remus ruhig.

„Verdammt noch mal, wir können da nicht Raus, dann sind wir tot!", zischte Harry.

„Das ist eine Dementoren Brutstätte, wir müssen sofort raus oder wir gehen nie wieder irgendwohin.", sagte Remus mit einer angespannten Ruhe, die wie ein Todesomen durch den Raum schwebte.

Harry und auch alle anderen waren bei seinen Worten kreidebleich geworden.

Harry nickte Ron zu, der zurücknickte.

Remus postierte sich vor ihnen.

Blind Flüche feuernd stürmten sie aus der Höhle.

Ron konnte nur erkennen, wie Harry niedergestreckt wurde, doch dann wurde alles Schwarz…

SCHMERZ! UNERTRÄGLICHER WAHNSINNIGER SCHMERZ!

Das war das nächste was Ron fühlte.

Seine Welt bestand nur aus Qual.

Eine Heißere Stimme schrie.

Ron wunderte sich, bis er merkte, dass er es selbst war.

Seine Augen wurden auf Magische Weise Aufgerissen und offen gehalten. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht blendete ihn.

Der Schmerz klang ab.

Nun wurde sein Kopf Magisch auf eine Schreckliches Szenario gerichtet.

Todesser hatten einen Ring um sie gebildet.

Der Großteil lag von Flüchen gefesselt auf dem Boden.

Nur Remus stand aufrecht in der Mitte, die Arme Ausgebreitet.

Hinter ihm lag ein wimmerndes Mädchen, Parvati oder Padma, Ron konnte es nicht sagen.

Nicht unweit lag ein Todesser mit gebrochenen Knochen reglos am Boden.

„Warum wirken diese Fesselflüche nicht bei ihm?", fragte irgendeiner der Verhüllten.

„Das ist ein Werwolf. Nun dann eben auf die harte Tour."

Schallendes Gelächter begleitete diese Aussage.

Dutzende von Lichtblitzen raste auf Remus zu, der weiterhin mit Ausgebreiteten Armen, schützend vor Patil stand.

Ron wollte etwas Rufen, etwas tun.

Aber er konnte nicht sprechen, sich nicht bewegen. Nicht mal den Blick abwenden.

Sie zwangen ihn es sich mit anzusehen, Hilflos und ohne Möglichkeit irgendetwas zu tun.

Remus wurde immer mehr von den Flüchen entstellt.

Sein Körper schien nur eine einzige Wunde zu sein.

Dennoch stand er Weiter, die Arme Ausgebreitet, auch wenn nur noch einer geblieben war. Der andere hing merkwürdig ab dem Ellenbogen herunter.

Ron fixierte seine Augen, voll von loderndem Hass und einer Unbändigen Wut, die nur einem Werwolf zu eigen war.

Dann raste ein Grüner Lichtstrahl auf ihn zu und beendete sein Martyrium.

Rons Augen brannten bereits vor Trockenheit, da er nicht blinzeln konnte.

Was nun folgte war schrecklich…

Die Todesser glitten auf die Hilflose Parvati zu und begannen, sich an ihr zu befriedigen.

Ihre Kleider lagen zerrissen am, Boden.

Ron hörte ihre schluchzenden Schreie und das Stöhnen der Todesser. Die anderen lachten und grölten.

Ron konnte gar nichts tun.

Es brach ihn, das mit ansehen zu müssen und so Hilflos zu sein.

Er betete zu jeder Höheren Macht, die vielleicht existierte, es zu beenden.

Doch er musste bis zum Schluss zusehen.

Fünf von ihnen beraubten das wimmernde Mädchen ihre Würde, ehe einer von ihnen den Todesfluch sprach, was von den anderen Todessern mit Murren quittiert wurde.

„Die war doch schon ausgeleiert. Nehmen wir die nächste.", rief er, was von dreckigen Gelächter und Zustimmenden Rufen begleitet wurde.

Ron war Speiübel.

Nicht noch mal!

Sie zerrten Cho Chang in die Mitte, neben Parvatis Toten und geschändeten Körper. Doch sie sollten sie nicht auch noch kriegen.

Endlich kam Rettung, endlich kam Erlösung als sich ein dutzend Todesflüche durch die Reihen der Todesser schnitt.

Dieser Tag, war der Tag an dem Ron seine Seele endgültig am Hass verloren hatte.

Dieser Tag würde sich bis in alle Ewigkeit in sein Gedächtnis brennen, wie in das seiner Gefährten.

Er würde so etwas nie wieder zulassen…

NIE WIEDER!

Flashback 2 Ende

* * *

**A/N**

Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin n' totaler Psycho…

Oder auch nicht, ich denke ich muss mich im Vorfeld erst mal Rechtfertigen.

Vergewaltigung ist meiner Meinung nach, das Schlimmste was man einem Menschen antun kann und ich bin der festen Meinung, das Voldies Anhänger dieses Mittel häufig einsetzen, weshalb früher oder später was in der Richtung kommen musste um die **Glaubwürdigkeit** der Geschichte zu erhalten.

Und noch mal zum Mitschreiben, diese Geschichte soll weder Körperliche noch sexuelle Gewalt propagieren, sondern die Auswirkungen selbiger auf einen Charakter, in diesem Fall, Ron Weasley aufzeigen. Ich versuche gewisse Grenzen nicht zu überschreiten, bewege mich dennoch nahe dran, weil es meiner Meinung nach die **einzig Mögliche Erzählweise** ist, die nicht alles ins lächerliche zieht.

Danke fürs lesen.

Bitte Fleißig Reviewn, dann gibt es schnell das nächste Chap ;-)


	6. Neville

* * *

**Dear, Nobody**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Ne, mir gehört gar nix, nur der Plot un dern üblichen Plunder kennt ihr ja ;-) 

So, hab ne Weile nicht geupdatet. Lag leider in den letzten Tagen Flach, sorry.

Danke für die Vielen Reviews grins

**Vorndess:** Ja, ein Smilie ist immer drin ;-) Und erlebt hab ich auch nichts davon, aber ich weiß wie ich mich in dieser Situation Verhalten würde.

**Rosenfeuerdrache:** Ich sagte Ja auch in meiner A/N, das sowas im Krieg an der Tagesordnung ist. Aber es in eine Geschichte mit einzubinden ist immer so ne Sache, selbst wenn es nur Schemenhaft beschrieben wird.

**hbt3:** grins Es war eigentlich die Grundidee, diese Geschichte in Rückblenden zu erzählen. Es freut mich, das es dir gefällt. Und Danke, ich freue mich auch immer über deine Reviews. ;-)

**Ranja**: Ja, eine Erklärung wird es geben.

**Lobarie:** Werde ich. ;-)

**Blocko:** Danke!

**Jeanuts:** Ja, gott sei dank nur eine Geschichte. Wow, solche Reaktionen sind echt heftig.

**Meta Capricorn: **Vielen Dank!

**Nissa7:** Natürlich kann ich mit nem kritischen Leben :g: Nun zu den Kritikpunkten: Die Briefe und die Flashbacks passen absichtlich nicht gut zusammen. Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber wenn ich dazu gebracht werde mich an etwas zu erinnern, kann es etwas seltsam werden, wenn man erkennt was für teilweise Belanglose Erinnerungen so hochkommen. Mit den Briefen hast du wohl recht. Ich habe mir erlaubt, das in dieses Kapitel mit einzubauen und hoffe du bist zufrieden ;-)

**Krissi:** Ja!

**Alex Black5:** Da kann ich ja nicht verneinen Schlotter

**confused-devil:** Macht nichts.Jede Review ist wilkommen.

Viel Spaß

* * *

**6. Neville**

* * *

Schweigen herrschte in der Praxis. 

Ein wie Ron es empfand sehr unangenehmes Schweigen.

Stumm beobachtete er Padma, die höchst Konzentriert seinen Brief an Remus und Parvati las.

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, sah er sich zum xten mal in der Praxis um, las die Titel der Bücher, die Ordentlich in ihrem Regal standen, zählte Padmas Urkunden und Diplome, die eingerahmt hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hingen oder zählte die Blätter an den Zimmerpflanzen.

Alles war ihm Recht um ein wenig der Zeit totzuschlagen, die seine Therapeutin brauchte um seinen Brief zu analysieren.

Als sie dann fertig war, faltete sie den Brief ordentlich zusammen, seufzte und fixierte Ron mit einem taxierenden blick, der ihn Trivialerweise stark an seine eigene Mutter erinnerte, wenn sie die Zwillingen eine Strafpredigt halten wollte.

„Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, das du mich enttäuschst Ron.", sagte sie streng.

Unwillig verzog er das Gesicht.

„Warum?"

„Deine Art die Briefe zu schreiben ist einfach zu distanziert. Man bemerkt, das du dass alles eigentlich nicht willst, das hilft uns wenig an das Kernproblem zu gelangen. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel diesen Brief hier. Nichts darin sagt aus, was wirklich in dir Vorgegangen ist als es damals passierte. Stattdessen verlierst du dich in leeren Phrasen oder Floskeln. Am Anfang habe ich dass noch toleriert weil ich dachte das würde sich bessern, tat es aber nicht, daher sollten wir uns wirklich mal darüber unterhalten."

Ron schnaubte verächtlich.

„Was in mir Vorgegangen ist willst du wissen? Ich denke das gleiche wie in dir. Du warst dabei, wenn du dich recht erinnerst."

Padma fixierte ihn scharf.

„Das weiß ich selbst. Aber um mich geht es hier nicht. Meine Kriegsneurose wurde behandelt. Ich hab mich therapieren lassen. Nun sind wir hier und reden über dich, verstehst du? Ich hatte schon immer den Verdacht, das du ein Meister im Verdrängen bist. Du leugnest deine Gefühle und klebst geradezu an dem Bild das du selbst von dir Gezeichnet hast. Nun den, ich hab ne Neuigkeit für dich, das Funktioniert nicht mehr. Wenn du nicht endlich ehrlicher zu dir selbst wirst, kannst du sicher sein, das sich nichts ändern wird. Vielleicht hilft es auch, wenn du mal mit Laura sprichst. Es würde dir gut tun deine Last mit jemanden zu teilen."

„Na klar doch, damit sie endlich mal erkennt mit was für nem Monster sie verheiratet ist oder was?"

Padma stieß einen Frustrierten laut aus.

„Glaubst du etwa, das sie keine Ahnung hat was in dir Vorgeht? Das glaube ich kaum. Auch sie hat ihre Familie verloren. Und sie weiß, das du gekämpft hast. Was glaubst du was sie darüber denkt? Das du Blümchen gepflügt hast?"

eigentlich sollte man so nicht mit seinen Patienten Reden, doch Padma kannte Ron gut genug um so einen Ton Anschlagen zu können.

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Padma erhob sich und fixierte Ron mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Das nächste mal verlange ich, das du dich nicht zurück hältst, verstanden? Du kennst die andere Option. Denk an die auflagen von Bones. Therapie oder Azkaban."

Rons Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, doch er sagte gar nichts.

Stattdessen stand er auf und verlies ihr Büro, nicht ohne die Tür zuknallen zu lassen.

Eine vorhersehbare Reaktion.

Typisch Ron.

Jetzt appariert er nach Hause, grummelt ne halbe stunde vor sich hin, sieht ein, das es keinen Sinn hat und macht was ich ihm gesagt habe.

Genauso wird es laufen, weil Ron sich noch nie vor einer Herausforderung gedrückt hat. Weil er immer getan hat was er tun musste, egal wie schwerwiegend die Konsequenzen waren.

Er wird es tun.

Für sich, für all seine Toten Freunde aber vor allem für Laura und die Kinder.

Sie, Padma Patil, war eine der wenigen die Nachvollziehen konnte was in Ron vorging und auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, er wusste es, tief in sich drin.

Sie beide waren die einzigen D.A. Mitglieder die Überlebt hatten und noch bei Verstand waren. Sie beide kannten die Ausmaße des Krieges. Doch nur sie wusste was er mit Menschen anrichten konnte.

Ron war schon immer ein eindrucksvoller Mensch gewesen.

Der beste Freund von Harry Potter, einer der wenigen die den Helden der Zauberwelt nur um seiner selbst Willen geliebt hatten. Nicht das Sinnbild sondern den Menschen, Harry.

Ron und Hermine waren die ersten gewesen, die Harry in den Kampf folgten. Nicht mal Begegnungen mit dem Unnennbaren Persönlich hatten sie davon abgehalten.

Sie haben immer alles für ihren Freund getan, doch mit ihm, halfen sie jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe auf der Welt.

Trotz all der Grausamkeiten, die so vielen ihr Menschsein raubten, brachte Ron die Kraft auf seine Frau und seine Kinder genauso innig zu lieben wie seine Freunde.

Trotz der schrecklichen Aufgaben die er bewältigt hatte, war es ihm gelungen seinen Kindern ein guter Vater und seiner Frau ein guter Mann zu sein.

Erst jetzt, so viele Jahre später, schien er diese Dämonen nicht mehr bekämpfen zu können.

Er war Müde, das konnte sie sehen.

So Müde.

Wenn es einen Menschen gab, der genug getan hatte und etwas Frieden verdiente, dann war es Ronald Billius Weasley, dem sie alle ihr Wohlergehen verdankten, da er weit mehr als seinen Beitrag zum Frieden gegeben hatte. Da er mehr geopfert hatte als alle zusammen und weil er mehr getan hatte als alle anderen. Weil er ein guter Mensch war und es nicht verdiente so gepeinigt zu werden.

Tränen rannen aus Padmas Augenwinkeln als sie an ihren alten Freund dachte.

Er hat den Frieden verdient und er würde ihn bekommen.

Selbst wenn sie ihm diesen aufzwingen müsste.

So viele Jahre, irgendwann musste es doch Enden…

* * *

Ron saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und starrte ins leere. 

Vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch lag ein Pergament, leer.

Seine Feder lag daneben und vor dem Tintenfässchen stand ein Glas mit einer Bersteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit.

Feuerwhisky.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wann er dieses Getränk das erste Mal zu sich genommen hatte.

Das Massaker von London.

Er war dabei gewesen, dort wo das erste mal die Grenze zwischen der Zaubererwelt und der Muggelwelt gefallen war. Eine der ersten Großen Schlachten.

Es hatte damals mehr als eine Millionen Tote gegeben. Auch er hatte dort das erste Mal getötet.

Noch immer erinnerte er sich so deutlich und klar an das Höhnische Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, an seine Starren grauen Augen.

Selbst im Tot schien er sich allen anderen gegenüber überlegen zu fühlen.

Was hatte Ron damals Gefühlt?

Gar nichts, rein gar nichts.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie sie dann nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen waren. Nur das Harry irgendwann diese Flasche mit dem Whisky herausgeholt hatte.

Und sie hatten begonnen die Bilder herunterzuspülen, die sich in ihnen Aufwallten.

Bilder von Folter und Tot.

Die D.A. war erst gegen Ende des Massakers dort angekommen. Sie hatten nur einige Nachzügler der Todesser ausschalten können da ein Großteil ihrer Schrecklichen Arbeit bereits erledigt gewesen war.

Tote Muggel, überall.

Noch heute verfolgten ihn diese Bilder.

Sie schienen so viel schlimmer zu sein als alles was er danach erlebte, obwohl es vergleichsweise Harmlos gewesen war.

Wie dem auch sei, er musste bald den nächsten Brief vollenden und dieses mal müsste er sein Herz sprechen lassen.

Er musste Jahre der Verdrängung aufgeben und Padma geben was sie wollte, den sonst würde er nach Azkaban müssen. Selbst drei oder vier Monate wären zuviel.

Monate mit seinen schlimmsten Erinnerungen.

Er hatte einfach zu viele um so etwas ertragen zu können. Laura machte sich Sorgen, das wusste er.

Warum nur musste er ausgerechnet jetzt anfangen durchzudrehen? Nach all den Jahren. Er hatte es doch geschafft all das Hinter sich zu lassen.

Warum?

Warum musste er jetzt so etwas über sich ergehen lassen? Warum musste er jetzt Amok laufen?

Viele Fragen, keine Antworten.

Wieder haftete sein Blick auf dem leeren Pergament und der Feder.

Sollte dies der Schlüssel zu einem Friedlichen Leben sein? Sollte dieses Pergament ihn endlich Erlösung bringen?

Der Preis würde Hoch sein. Er musste mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen. Musste sich mit sich selbst auseinandersetzen.

Leider gab es kein einfaches Vergessen. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und nichts in der Welt konnte seinen Geist davon Befreien, es würde immer ein Teil seiner selbst sein.

Noch einmal.

Er musste all dem noch ein mal ins Gesicht sehen, musste noch ein einziges mal am Abgrund zur Hölle Balancieren wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Sein letzter Kampf, der schwerste von allen.

Entweder würde er seinen Frieden gewinnen oder endgültig hinabstürzen in die Finsternis, die nun schon seid so langer Zeit teil seines Herzens war.

Der letzte Kampf, er musste ihn Kämpfen.

Und sein Gegner war der schrecklichste von allen, da er gegen sich selbst antreten musste. Er musste sich selbst besiegen um den Frieden zu erlangen nach dem er sich so sehnte. Die Ruhe vor seinen Inneren Dämonen.

Keine Alpträume mehr.

Er wollte wieder an seine Alten Freunde denken können, an die Glücklichen Zeiten mit ihnen, ohne das die Schrecklichen Bilder von Tod und Verwüstung seinen Geist heimsuchten.

Den das war der schrecklichste Preis den er gezahlt hatte, die glücklichen Erinnerungen.

Sie waren so mit Blut befleckt worden das er sie nicht mehr nutzen konnte.  
Er hatte nicht nur seine Freunde, sondern auch seine Erinnerungen an sie verloren. Er wollte sie wiederhaben.

Warum?

Warum konnten sie nicht ewig elf bleiben und Glücklich?

Weil das Leben weitergeht.

Nun ergriff er erneut seine Feder um den letzten Kampf mit sich selbst zu führen...

* * *

_Lieber Neville,_

_Wie geht es dir?_

_Wahrscheinlich besser als mir, den auch du wirst auf der anderen Seite so viele wiedersehen die dir etwas bedeuten. Deine Oma, Harry, Hermine Ginny und natürlich deine Eltern, die du nie wirklich kanntest._

_Wir waren nie Freunde._

_Vielleicht waren wir Kameraden, Gefährten Gleichgesinnte, aber keine Freunde. Wir kannten uns kaum und dennoch kannten wir uns so gut._

_Immerhin schliefen wir sieben Jahre in einem Schlafraum. Doch es ist seltsam. Ich weiß nicht mal was für eine Farbe deine Augen hatten._

_Ich schreibe dir jetzt mal, was ich über den Alten Neville wusste._

_Du hattest eine Kröte Namens Trevor, warst unsicher und Ängstlich. Dein Gedächtnis war nicht so gut und du hattest eine Riesen angst vor Snape. Du warst gut in Kräuterkunde und ab und zu warst du mutig._

_Das war was ich über dich wusste bevor der Krieg begann._

_Nun werde ich dir schreiben, was ich über den Kämpfer Neville wusste. Du warst Zerfressen von Rachegefühlen. Deine Eltern hatten ihren Verstand unter dem Cruciatus Fluch verloren, sie erkannten dich nicht. Deine Unsicherheit verschwand zusammen mit deiner Kindlichen Unschuld. Du wurdest eine Marionette deines Hasses, der so unglaublich Groß geworden war, das kein Opfer ihn besänftigen konnte._

_Selbst als wir Bellatrix endlich erwischten und zur Rechenschaft zogen, konntest du dich nicht stoppen.  
Du wurdest so wie ich ein Blutrünstiges Monster, auch wenn deine Gründe besser waren als meine. Du wurdest zu einem der Gefürchtetsten Soldaten in unseren Reihen. Wichtig genug um von Voldemort Persönlich hingerichtet zu werden._

_Und dennoch kannten wir uns nicht._

_Als Schüler warst du zu schüchtern um wirklich etwas mit uns zu Unternehmen. Als Soldat warst du so in deinem Hass gefangen, das du mit niemanden etwas zu tun haben wolltest._

_Es tut mir wirklich leid._

_Ich hätte damals mehr mit dir sprechen müssen._

_Du standest uns immer treu zur Seite. Dennoch bemerkten wir dich nicht._

_Hast du uns auch gehasst? Wegen unserer Ignoranz dir gegenüber?_

_Ich hoffe nicht, obwohl ich es verdient hätte._

_Das ist es, was mich so traurig über deinen Verlust stimmt._

_Ich hätte dich kennen sollen._

_Doch ich war arrogant und eingebildet, genauso wie ich es Malfoy immer vorgeworfen hatte. Du warst nicht außergewöhnlich genug um mein Interesse zu wecken, da ich ja privilegiert war mit Harry Potter und Hermine Granger die absonderlichsten Dinge zu erleben._

_Zwar hast du versucht, daran Teilzuhaben, uns zu helfen, aber wir übersahen dich und gingen sogar durch dich durch wenn du im Weg warst._

_Nun, nachdem so viel passiert ist, weiß ich, dass ich dich besser hätte kennen sollen. Wir wären gute Freunde geworden._

_Aber erst jetzt, wo du nicht mehr da bist fällt mir das auf. Ich bin selbstsüchtig, arrogant und nun ein Wrack._

_Du hast mit mir in den Schlund der Hölle geblickt und dennoch sah ich dich nicht. Zusammen standen wir in einem Meer aus Blut und Eingeweiden, umzingelt von Todessern, Dementoren und was weiß ich noch für Eckelgetier, dennoch nahm ich dich als selbstverständlich hin._

_Wir waren nie zusammen in den Drei Besen auf ein Butterbier, haben nie zusammen Schach oder Koboldstein gespielt. Du warst einsam und es war zum Teil meine Schuld, weil ich dich Ignorierte._

_Meine Einsicht kommt zu spät, dennoch vermisse ich dich, obwohl ich dich nicht kannte._

_Vielleicht verstehst du das. Ich weiß nicht, schließlich verstehe ich mich selbst nicht._

_Ruhe in Frieden..._

_Ron_

* * *

Ron blickte hinab auf diese Zeilen und ein brennendes Gefühl der Schuld wie er es nur selten erlebte, fraß sich in seine Eingeweide. 

Hoffentlich reicht das, was sollte er noch schreiben?

Kam es aus seinem Herzen? Bewegten ihn seine Worte oder waren es nur leere Phrasen?

Wieder spürte er diese Leere in seiner Brust, dieses Riesige Schwarze loch welches er nun schon so lange mit sich herumtrug.

Neville war ein bedeutender Teil seines Lebens gewesen, erst dieser Brief machte es ihm bewusst. Aber er hatte ihn dennoch nicht beachtet.

Dabei war er doch genauso ein Teil seiner Kindheit wie Harry und Hermine es gewesen waren.

Er hätte es verdient von ihnen beachtet zu werden.

Das fühlte sich schlimmer an als einen Menschen zu töten, den Ron wusste einfach dass sie Neville so in sein Verderben getrieben hatten.

Sie hatten ihn nie Toleriert, nur bemitleidet. Das war eines der schlimmsten Dinge die man einen Menschen antun konnte, sich aus Mitleid mit ihm abgeben. Nicht aus Respekt und Achtung, sondern aus einer Verpflichtung gegenüber der eigenen Ethik.

Was hatte Neville nicht alles für sie getan ohne das sie es bemerkt hatten?

* * *

Flashback 1 

Diese grauen Augen schienen selbst ihm Tod noch auf ihn herab zu sehen. Doch was hatte es ihm gebracht?

Letzten Endes hatte er doch nicht Triumphiert sondern lag einfach da, im Schmutz einer dunklen Gasse.

Harry packte Rons Schultern und schüttelte ihn.

„er hat dich angegriffen. Du konntest nichts dafür.", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

Ron blinzelte überrascht.

„Warum sollte ich mir Vorwürfe machen? Er hat gekriegt was er verdient hat."

Harrys Augen flackerten von Malfoy, der Tod auf dem Boden lag, zu Ron und zurück.

„Ron, du hast gerade einen Menschen getötet. Macht es dir den gar nichts aus?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Nein, ich habe Malfoy umgebracht. Das hätte ich früher tun sollen, dann hätten wir uns ne Menge Ärger gespart, meinst du nicht auch?"

Tatsächlich machte es ihm überhaupt nichts aus. Es war doch nur Malfoy, kein Verlust für die Menschheit.

Harry sah weiterhin ein wenig unsicher in seine Richtung, ehe sie sich weiter bewegten.

Überall staub, Schmutz und Ruinen.

Die Straßen waren übersät mit Leichen und Rauchschwaden stiegen auf.

Aber am schlimmsten war der Geruch.

Verbranntes Fleisch und Blut...es stank abartig nach Blut.

Ron lief mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf den Rest der Gruppe zu. Dean Thomas übergab sich gerade Herzhaft, kein wunder bei diesem Anblick.

Rons Kopf schwebte. Es war als würde er das alles Träumen.

Das dort waren doch nur wehrlose Muggelkinder gewesen. Sie hatten niemanden was getan!

Vor ein paar Stunden hatten sie noch nichts geahnt, hatten wohl gelacht, gespielt und nun lagen sie hier auf der Straße verteilt. Gefoltert und ermordet.

Die Kleidung der Mädchen war zerrissen worden. Ron brauchte keine Phantasie um sich vorzustellen was die Todesser mit ihnen getan hatten...

Es sah überall so aus, in ganz Muggellondon. Dennoch war es jedes mal von neuem Schrecklich.

Neville kniete mit kreidebleichen Gesicht vor einer Frau, die mit einem abwesenden Grinsen ins leere starte und unruhig atmete.

„Crucio.", murmelte er.

„Crucio…crucio…crucio…"

"Neville?"

Ginys Stimme lies den pumelligen Jungen zusammenfahren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Neville nickte abwesend.

Wie konnte sie nur Fragen? Nichts war in Ordnung.

Die Todesser hatten losgeschlagen und haben sich gezeigt. Sie zeigten das sie keine angst vor Muggeln oder Dumbledore oder dem Zaubereiministerium hatten.

London war Zerstört.

Nur ab und zu schlichen sich noch verzweifelte Gestalten durch die Straßen. Der Tod war überall.

Ein schrecklicher Anblick.

„Wir sollten zurück nach Hogwarts.", sagte Harry.

Seine Stimme klang so fremd, so seltsam belegt.

Die anderen nickten und zusammen berührten sie den Portschlüssel, der sie direkt in den Raum der Wünsche brachte…

Flashback 1 Ende

* * *

Flashback 2 

„Er ist nun schon seid drei Tagen verschwunden. Wir sollten uns keine Falschen Hoffnungen machen.", sagte Hermine mit resignierter Stimme.

Harry hatte seine Faust geballt und starrte wütend vor sich hin.

„wie kann es nur sein, das es niemand bemerkt hat?", fragte er wohl zum hundertsten mal. „Wie kommt es, das niemand, wirklich niemand Nevilles Verschwinden bemerkt hat? Wie konnte so etwas passieren?"

„Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Harry.", versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen.

Dieser sah sie einfach an, mit seinen leeren, kalten Augen. Schon lange war der Spitzbübische Glanz daraus Verschwunden.

„Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört mir Vorwürfe zu machen.", erwiderte Harry sachlich.

„Es ist nur so, das uns mit ihm ein weiterer Fähiger Kämpfer fehlen wird."

„Fähiger Kämpfer?", fragte Padma Patil entsetzt.

Bisher hatte sie nur Teilnahmslos in der Ecke gesessen, doch nun war sie aufgesprungen und fixierte Harry wütend.

„Das ist alles worüber du nachdenkst? Ein fähiger Kämpfer? Was ist nur aus euch geworden? Es ist Neville zum Teufel. Neville, unser Freund."

Harry fixierte sie Kalt.

„Ich habe nie darum gebeten zu werden was ich nun bin, also schrei nicht. Und ja, er mag ein Freund sein, aber Freunde Helfen jetzt nicht sondern Fähige Kämpfer. Er wird in der nächsten Schlacht fehlen. Verstehst du es nicht? Um Freunde können wir Trauern wenn der Krieg vorbei ist. Kämpfer fehlen mir jetzt. Es sieht nicht gut für uns aus. Verstehst du nicht? Wir werden verlieren wenn es so weitergeht."

Padma schien entsetzt von diesen Worten, die mit einem so nüchternen und Analysierenden Tonfall gesprochen worden waren.

Ron Verstand ihre Aufregung nicht.

Harry hatte doch vollkommen Recht. Sie konnten Später um ihre Freunde Trauern.

Jetzt war nur Wichtig, die Todesser zu Vernichten.

Padma weinte, doch hier würde sie kein Mitleid finden. Das war schon vor langer Zeit aus ihnen verschwunden. Nur die Starken überlebten und mitleid war nicht länger von Belang.

„Was ist nur aus uns geworden?", fragte sie.

„Das was gebraucht wird.", antwortete Hermine sachlich.

„Wir sind Monster."

Padma konnte ihre Tränen nicht kontrollieren.

Ron fixierte sie kurz.

„Ja, das sind wir wohl. Aber es braucht nun mal Monster um Monster zu bekämpfen. Wenn es vorbei ist können wir wieder Menschen werden, bis dahin…"

Padma rannte aus dem Raum.

Die anderen Überlebenden der D.A. sahen ihr Teilnahmslos hinterher.

Cho Chang zuckte mit den Achseln und diskutierte weiter mit Susan Bones ihren Bericht. Diese beiden, Padma, Hermine, Ron und Harry waren die letzten die geblieben waren.

Für eine Weile arbeiteten sie an ihren Berichten, bis es kräftig an der Tür klopfte.

Ron lies einen Jungen Auroren herein.

Diese blutigen Anfänger wurden meistens benutzt um Botschaften zu übermitteln.

Mit ziemlich Sachlicher Stimme fragte er: „Harry Potter?"

Harry erhob sich und stellte sich dem Jungen Mann gegenüber, der ihn ehrfürchtig musterte.

„Hier, das haben wir gefunden, zusammen mit dem Körper."

Harry nahm dem Auroren eine D.A. Erkennungsmarke ab. Sie gehörte Neville.

„Haben sie noch mehr Informationen?"

„Nun, wie es aussieht, wurde er von du-weißt-schon-wen Persönlich hingerichtet, Sir.", berichtete der Verunsicherte Auror.

„Danke, das war alles.", meinte Harry.

Ruhig trat er zu der Wand, wo alle Gefallenen Mitglieder der D.A und ihre Todesart aufgelistet wurde.

Sanft legte er Nevilles Erkennungsmarke zu den anderen.

Wie auf ein Unhörbares Kommando salutierten sie alle vor der Wand, die all die Namen ihrer Freunde enthielt.

„Gefallen aber nicht vergessen.", sagte Hermine und eine einzelne Träne entrann ihren Augen.

„Gefallen aber nicht vergessen.", erwiderten die anderen im Chor.

Das war alles was sie für sie noch tun konnten, die Erinnerung bewahren.

Es gibt keine Sinnlosen Opfer…

Flashback 2 Ende

* * *

Ihr wisst was ich will. Ihr wollt es doch auch. 

Einmal auf go drücken und einen Armen Menschen Glücklich machen ;-)


	7. Ein kurzes Zwischenspiel

* * *

**Dear, Nobody**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kann ich mir schenken oda? 

Ja ja, schnelles Update. Aber nun mal was ernstes. Liebe **Schwarzleser**, könntet ihr auch mal ein klitzekleines **Reviewchen** schreiben? **Bidde Bidde** ;-)

Nun zu den sichtbaren Lesern.

**Mirijam:** (Taschentuchreich) Danke für das Lob ;-)

**Jeanuts: **Ja, alle kaputt gegangen außer die beiden. Danke, es freut mich immer wenn ein chap den Lesern gefällt.

**Vorndess: **Passend, wäre eine gute Umschreibung gewesen, aber schön passt eigentlich auch. Und danke für das Lob, da kann ioch irgendwie nie genug von kriegen ;-)

**SinRose:** Ja, eine solche Geschichte zu beurteilen ist sehr schwer. Danke für dein Lob. Ich wollte mal was neues machen und (Zugegeben) ein bisschen schockieren. Ich denke das ist mir gelungen oder?

**Meta Capricorn: **Genau solche Reaktionen versuche ich anzusprechen. Freut mich, das es klappt. Und zur Frage, nach diesem hier gibt es noch fünf oder sechs Kapitel, denn eigentlich ist die Geschichte nur ein kleines Nebenprojekt.

**Ninaissaia: **Hier, haste n' neues chap ;-) Wie du richtig erkannt hast leide ich nicht unter ner Depri. Im Gegenteil. eigentlich bin ich eine Ausgesprochene Frohnatur ;-) Um ehrlich zu sein mach ich mir beim schreiben nicht ganz so viele Gedanken wie die meisten vielleicht denken. Ich wollte beim Leser etwas auslösen, habe aber ehrlich gesagt nicht mit solch heftigen Reaktionen gerechnet und bin einigermaßen überrascht gewesen, als die ersten Reviews ankamen in denen die Emotionen zu meiner Story beschrieben wurden. Als Autor sehe ich das ganze wohl aus einem etwas anderen, objektiveren und distanzierteren Blickwinkel. Wie dem auch sei, ich freue mich dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und versuche das Niveau zu halten und ab und zu noch einen drauf zu setzen.

So, das wars von den Reviews. Dieses Kapitel fällt aus der Norm, da es ausschließlich in der Gegenwart spielt. Doch dass nächste wird wieder nach dem Alten System geschrieben.

* * *

**7. Ein kurzes Zwischenspiel**

* * *

Padma Patil legte den Brief zur Seite und sah befriedigt aus. 

„Nun verstehe ich im Nachhinein einiges mehr über deine Beziehung zu Neville.", gestand sie.

„Bin ich genug aus mir herausgegangen?", fragte Ron genervt.

Padma nickte nur, da sie ihren Patienten nicht zu sehr Reizen wollte.

Ron schien sich zu entspannen und lies sich ein wenig in die Couch zurücksinken.

„Nun ja Ron, wir machen jetzt ein paar Wochen Pause, da ich zu einem Kongress in Helsinki muss. Du kannst den nächsten Brief schon einmal schreiben, wir werden ihn durchgehen wenn ich wieder da bin. Aber ich habe noch eine kleine Aufgabe für dich."

„Und was wenn ich Fragen darf?"

Padma grinste Teuflisch.

„Nun ja, der Kongress kam mir sehr ungelegen. Ich wurde gebeten einen kleinen Vortrag in Hogwarts zu halten Anlässlich einer Gedenkfeier für das Kriegsende. Einen kleinen Vortrag über den Krieg, seine Folgen und so weiter. Da ich nur ungern Absagen möchte, habe ich mich entschlossen dich als Vertretung zu schicken."

Ron hatte die Augen aufgerissen.

„Ist nicht dein ernst.", sagte er entsetzt.

„Leider doch, also. Was sagst du?"

Halb rechnete sie damit, das er wieder explodieren würde. Aber nichts geschah außer dass er seine Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammenzog.

„In Ordnung."

Padma sah ihn erstaunt an, was ihn zu ärgern schien.

„Was ist?", fragte er gereizt

Padma musste leicht lachen während sie ihren Alten Freund eindringlich musterte.

„Hat dir eigentlich mal einer gesagt, dass du ab und zu verdammt unberechenbar bist?"

Ron nickte.

„Harry erwähnte dass öfter.", flüsterte er.

Padmas gute Laune verging schlagartig.

„Nun ja, wie dem auch sei, in vier Tagen solltest du da sein. Minerva wird dir den Ablauf mitteilen. Wir sehen uns dann am dreißigsten wieder."

Ron nickte.

„Viel Erfolg bei deinem Kongress."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Praxis und Aparierte nach Hause, wie fast immer nach den Sitzungen.

Technisch gesehen war das alles kein Problem, da die neuen Rekruten erst in sieben Tagen ihren Dienst antreten würden, somit hatte er also noch Zeit.

Doch eigentlich wunderte es ihn selbst, das er einfach so zugestimmt hatte.

Der Größte Reiz daran war wohl, das er Hogwarts wiedersehen konnte.

Andererseits würde ihn dort alles an seine Toten Freunde erinnern. Ein bittersüßer Ausflug quasi.

Dann sollte er über das Thema Krieg sprechen, etwas das er eigentlich nicht wollte. Allerdings mussten die Jungen Menschen verstehen, was es bedeutete in diesem Frieden zu Leben. Die Vergangenheit darf nicht Vergessen werden, ansonsten wären sie Verflucht sie zu wiederholen, denn schon wieder hörte er von seiner Tochter, von dem Bestreben der Slytherins Reinblüter an die Macht zu bringen.

Die selben alten Parolen, hirnlos wiederholt. Würden sie es den niemals lernen?

„Gefallen aber nicht Vergessen."

Ausgerechnet diese Worte schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf.

Es stimmte, er musste dass Andenken seiner Freunde Ehren, indem er ihr Vermächtnis weitergab.

Außerdem hatte er sich geschworen sich selbst zu überwinden, alles endgültig hinter sich zu lassen und dieser Vortrag bot ihm eine Chance, einen gewaltigen Schritt voran zu gehen.

Nach einer Weile kam auch seine Frau nach Hause.

Es war seltsam Ruhig, jetzt wo Harry und Hermine in Hogwarts waren. Diese Stille im Haus war irgendwie bedrückend.

„Hallo mein Schatz. Wie war die Sitzung?", fragte Laura nachdem sie ihre Einkäufe abgelegt hatte.

Ron schnippte mit dem Zauberstab, damit die Sachen sich von selbst wegräumten und wandte sich dann seiner Frau zu.

„Ging so."

Sie schenkte ihrem Mann ein Lächeln und Fing ein Stück Fleisch, das sich selbst in die Kühltruhe packen wollte.

Sie begann mit der Vorbereitung des Abendessens, während Ron still seinen Gedanken nach hing.

Schließlich hatte Laura ein köstliches Menu nach Muggelart gezaubert und beide saßen still am Tisch während sie aßen.

Nach einer Weile unterbrach Ron die Stille.

„Ich muss in vier Tagen weg, wahrscheinlich nur für einen Tag."

Laura hob überrascht die Brauen.

„Warum denn?"

„Ich soll in Hogwarts einen Vortrag halten. Von wegen Jahrestag des Kriegsendes. Möchtest du vielleicht mit mir kommen?"

Laura war Begeistert.

Schon immer wollte sie Hogwarts sehen. Als Ehefrau eines Zauberers, war bei der Trauung ein ziemlich starker Enthüllungszauber über sie gesprochen worden, die alle Muggel Abwehrmaßnahmen bei ihr außer Kraft setzten. Da bestand also kein Problem.

„Ich komme gerne mit, wenn es keine Umstände macht."

Ron gab ihr einen Zärtlichen Kuss.

„Du machst mir nie Umstände, dass weißt du doch.", flüsterte er zärtlich.

Andererseits war es ganz praktisch, wenn die Kinder außer Haus waren...

* * *

„Ich werde mich nie an diese Verdammten Dinger gewöhnen.", beklagte sich Laura gerade. 

Ron musste grinsen.

Nicht dass er das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln mochte, aber er konnte es besser verkraften als seine Frau, die gerade einen ungesunden Grünen Ton im Gesicht hatte.

„Ist doch nicht schlimmer als ne Achterbahn.", kommentierte er lachend.

„Achterbahnen hasse ich auch.", gab sie grollend zurück.

Ron grinste nur und verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar. Stattdessen führte er Laura durch Hogsmeade, das nach dem Krieg wieder aufgebaut worden war.

Nichts außer einem Großen Gedenkstein deutete darauf hin, dass hier einst die Größte Schlacht der Zaubereigeschichte stattgefunden hatte.

Ron verharrte kurz vor dem Mahnmal.

Eine Acht war darauf eingemeißelt, zusammen mit folgenden Zeilen :'In Erinnerung an alle, die ihr Leben für die Freiheit gaben…'

Laura war still geworden.

Sie wusste was der Stein ihrem Mann bedeutete und lies ihm die Zeit die er brauchte.

Nach einigen Minuten, die jede für sich ein eigenes Universum gebildet hatten, wandte sich Ron von dem Stein ab und schritt auf Hogwarts zu.

Laura folgte ihm und hinter ihnen schwebten ihre Koffer.

Es war viel los an der Zaubererschule.

Jedes Jahr gab es hier eine Art Gedenkfeier, zu der viele Eltern kamen. Aber auch hohe Ministeriumsangestellte und Vertreter anderer Nationen.

Ron war erst einmal hier gewesen.

Bei der ersten Feier, wo man ihm den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse verliehen und er seine Legendäre Tirade gegen das Ministerium, insbesondere Fudge, gehalten hatte.

Minerva McGonnagal begrüßte zusammen mit dem Stellvertretenden Schulleiter Flittwick die Gäste am Eingang.

Laura war noch sehr Überwältigt von dem Ehrwürdigen Schloss und bestaunte jede Einzelheit.

Minerva erkannte ihn und rief Freudig: „Ron! Wie schön dich hier mal wieder begrüßen zu dürfen."

Sie Umarmte ihren ehemaligen Schüler überschwänglich. Doch kurz darauf setzte sie wieder ihre Übliche Strenge auf.

„Es wird auch langsam Zeit dass du einmal an den Feierlichkeiten teilnimmst."

Nur ihre Haare waren ergraut, ansonsten hatte sie sich überhaupt nicht verändert.

„Tut mir leid Professor.", gab er kleinlaut zurück.

Die Direktorin schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Es wird doch langsam Zeit dass du mich Minerva nennst, meinst du nicht auch?"

Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Nach sieben Jahren scheltender Blicke und Zurechtweisungen werden sie für mich immer Professor McGonnagal sein."

Minerva lachte herzlich während sie Laura begrüßte.

Ron indessen wandte sich dem kleinen Professor Flittwick zu.

„wie ich sehe ist aus ihnen ein stattlicher Junger Mann geworden. Ihre Kinder sind beide sehr begabt.", begrüßte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler.

„Das will ich doch hoffen.", erwiderte Ron mit einem Grinsen.

„Geht nur hinein Kinder. Rubeus wird euch sagen wo eure Räume sind.", sagte Minerva freundlich, ehe sie die nächsten Gäste begrüßte.

Ron betrat gefolgt von Laura das Schloss und wurde direkt von Hagrid in eine Knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen.

„Ronnie! Laura. Wird auch Zeit, dass ihr euch mal hier blicken lasst.", rief der Halbriese Freudig.

„Hagrid! Luft! Jetzt!", keuchte Ron während Laura nicht aufhören konnte zu Kichern.

Der Wildhüter lies von seinem Alten Freund ab und strahlte ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Siehst gut aus Ron. Ich hab gut auf Hermine und Harry aufgepasst. Sind echt nette Kinder sind sie."

„Danke.", erwiderte der Auror und atmete einige male tief ein und aus.

„Hältst n' Vortrag hab ich gehört.", plauderte Hagrid weiter.

Ron nickte und erwiderte: „Der übliche Plunder. Aber keine Angst, diesmal lass ich Fudge in Frieden."

Hagrid lachte, während ein anderer Mann mit langen Roten Haaren Rons Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte.

„Hey! Willst du deinen Bruder gar nicht begrüßen?", fragte Bill mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Ron war überrascht.

„Bill? Was machst du den hier. Ich dachte du willst nicht mehr nach England."

Der älteste Weasley winkte lässig ab.

„Nicht in England leben. Dafür liebe ich Ägypten zu sehr. Ich habe dieses Jahr die Ehre das Fest auszurichten. Freut mich das du es einrichten konntest. Die Absage von Padma hätte mich fast um meine ganze Planung gebracht."

Ron nickte nur, während Laura ihren Schwager begrüßte.

„Ich schlage vor, Hagrid zeigt euch eure Räume. Dann könnt ihr euch frisch machen und in die Große Halle zum Empfang kommen. Und Ron. Benimm dich. Sind viele Hohe Tiere da."

„Werde dran denken Bruderherz.", erwiderte dieser, während Hagrid sie die Treppen hinauf führte.

Laura war begeistert von den Portraits, die sich bewegten. Aber auch von den Geistern und den Treppen, die hin und wieder die Richtung wechselten.

Ron achtete darauf, das sie nicht versehentlich in eine der Trickstufen geriet.

Für seine Frau war das ein richtig tolles Abenteuer.

Sie bezogen ihre Räume, machten sich Frisch und begaben sich in die Große Halle, die wie immer zu solchen Anlässen festlich geschmückt war.

Laura fiel der Kiefer herunter, als sie die Decke der Halle betrachtete, die genauso aussah wie der Himmel draußen.

„Überwältigend.", hauchte sie.

„Ja. Immer wieder.", erwiderte Ron.

Bill hatte nicht übertrieben.

Es waren wirklich eine Menge hohe Tiere da.

Ron erkannte Hochgestellte Ministeriumsbeamte, Intellektuelle und einige Zaubereiminister verschiedener Nationen, einschließlich seinem Vater, dem Oberhaupt des Britischen Ministeriums. Aber auch andere Prominente.

Quidditchspieler, Autoren und Musiker tummelten sich in Hogwarts herum. Und natürlich die Schüler.

Ron sah viele bekannte Gesichter und hatte viel zu plaudern.

Es war doch nicht so schlimm wie Ron gedacht hatte. Eigentlich amüsierte er sich ganz gut.

Schließlich hielt Bill die Eröffnungsrede und alle wurden Ruhig.

„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, geschätztes Lehrerkollegium und natürlich liebe Schüler. Mein Name ist William Weasley, ehemaliger Schulsprecher dieser Großartigen Institution. Es freut mich Außerordentlich sie alle hier in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen, zur Vierzehnten Jahresfeier des Kriegsendes. Vor vierzehn Jahren fand vor den Toren dieser Schule, die letzte Schlacht des zweiten dunklen Krieges statt, in der der schwarze Lord und seine Anhänger endgültig geschlagen worden sind. Wir sind heute hier Versammelt um alle zu Ehren, die damals Tapfer auf der Seite des Lichts gekämpft haben. In dem Bestreben, die Erinnerung hoch zu halten und das Andenken all dieser Tapferen Männer und Frauen zu ehren, werden in den nächsten Tagen einige Vorträge von hohen Persönlichkeiten gehalten. Menschen die ihre liebsten Verloren haben, Geschichtsprofessoren und Veteranen werden versuchen den Schülern nahe zubringen, was dieser Krieg bedeutet hat. Wir müssen uns an die Vergangenheit erinnern, sonst wird sie wiederholt. Ich wünsche ihnen allen viel Vergnügen und danke noch Mals den Lehrern dieser Schule, die diese Feier erst ermöglicht haben. Guten Abend."

Unter Applaus verlies Bill die Bühne.

Ron verbrachte noch einige Zeit beim Empfang, ehe er sich mit Laura in seine Räume zurück zog.

Morgen…

Morgen würde es ernst werden…

* * *

Ron wurde zunehmend nervöser. 

Sein Vorredner hatte sich Zeit gelassen, aber das war eh nur irgend so ein Geschichtsprofessor. Staubtrocken mit Fakten und Zahlen ausgelegt.

Die Schüler und all die anderen Gäste, die in der Großen Halle saßen waren kurz vorm Einschlafen.

Dieletanten!

Das war es!

Bisher hatten nur Dieletanten geredet. Selbst der Veteran war nur irgendein ehemaliger Jungauror gewesen, der damals Nachrichten herumgebracht hatte und nichts von dem wirklichen geschehen mit ansehen musste. Den einen Veteranen zu nennen war eine Frechheit.

Doch nun würde er sprechen.

Es kostete Überwindung, aber jeden Moment würde er aufgerufen werden.

Wie aufs Stichwort begab sich Bill auf die Bühne und machte seine Ankündigung.

„Sehr verehrte Damen, Herren, Lehrer und Schüler. Bitte Begrüßen sie mit mir den nächsten Redner. Der Name wird sicher vielen von ihnen ein Begriff sein. Er ist ein Veteran und hat in den meisten Schlachten an Forderster Front gekämpft. Bitte begrüßen sie mit mir meinen Bruder Ronald Weasley."

Beifall brandete auf und Ron schritt mit Emotionslosen Gesicht auf die Bühne zu.

Laura hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, so dass er sich etwas entspannte.

Deutlich sah er Hermine und Harry, die unter den Zuschauern saßen. Laura setzte sich gerade neben die beiden als Ron an dass Rednerpult trat.

Er würde keine Zettel benutzen, er hatte sich nicht vorbereitet. Er wusste was er sagen wollte.

Eisige Ruhe überkam ihn.

Es war wie im Krieg. Nun wo es an der Zeit zu handeln war, arbeitete sein Verstand Messerscharf und er Registrierte jedes noch so kleine Detail in seiner Umgebung

„Guten Abend. Wie mein Bruder bereits erwähnt hat, bin ich Ronald Weasley, ehemaliges Defence Alliance Mitglied. Um genau zu sein einer von Zwei Überlebenden dieser Eliteeinheit die von Harry Potter persönlich gegründet und geführt wurde.  
Viele Organisationen haben sich am Krieg beteiligt, doch unsere ist die einzige, die Bekannt geworden ist. Nun stehe ich vor ihnen allen um ihnen etwas über den Krieg zu erzählen. Für mich bedeutete er vor allem eines, nämlich Verluste.  
Ich verlor fast alle meine Freunde, einen Großen Teil meiner Familie. Aber vor allem Verlor ich meine Menschlichkeit.  
Das waren Tolle Vorträge die ich bisher gehört habe. Ein ehemaliger Jungauror, der irgendwo am Rand der Schlachten Botschaften übermittelte und die entfernten Explosionen sah. Dann noch ein ehrwürdiger Geschichtsprofessor der ein paar Zahlen heruntergeleiert hat und erklärte wie wichtig es sei, das Licht über Dunkelheit triumphierte.  
Aber das war nicht so. Die Zahlen hatten für mich Gesichter.  
Ich sah sie Fallen, nach ihrer Mutter schreiend, gefoltert von den schwärzesten Flüchen der Geschichte. Ich sah unschuldige, Frauen, Kinder und alte, schwer Verwundet, gefoltert oder getötet.  
Ich sah Muggel die gar nicht wussten worum es eigentlich ging in diesem Konflikt. Und die Dunkelheit hat über uns Triumphiert, nicht umgekehrt. Wir wurden genauso schlimm wie die Todesser. Wir selbst benutzten die dunkelste Magie um unsere Ziele zu erreichen.  
Der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns und den Todessern war das Banner unter dem wir kämpften.  
Ich sah Bilder von solcher Brutalität, das nicht wenige den Verstand verloren. Auch heute sehe ich sie noch wenn ich meine Augen schließe.  
Für mich gibt es nichts Glorreiches was aus diesen Schlachten hervorgegangen ist, nur Verlust und Tod.  
Sie alle mussten nie in den Abgrund der Hölle blicken. Sie verstehen nichts. Dieser Krieg war nur eines, nämlich sinnlos.  
Weshalb wurde er geführt? Wegen Reinem Blut, das Unwichtigste Überhaupt. Und heute Brüllen die Alten Familien wieder die Alten Parolen. Wofür haben wir eigentlich gekämpft?  
Mussten sie schon einmal Verwundete, unschuldige Menschen mit dem Todesfluch belegen einfach weil es nicht genug Medikamente gab um sie wieder zu heilen? Weil wir sie nicht langsam Verrecken lassen wollten?  
Natürlich nicht, doch ich musste so etwas Tun. Die Gesichter Verfolgen mich heute noch.  
Mussten sie schon einmal einen Kameraden sehen, der ohne Beine auf sie zu robbte und sie anflehte diese Schmerzen zu beenden?  
Nein, ich glaube nicht.  
Sie sprechen hier von Ruhmreichen Schlachten und einem Triumph des Lichts über das dunkel, aber sie irren sich. Die Dunkelheit wird immer bestehen und wir sollten uns erinnern. Erinnern an all jene, die Elendig auf einem Schlachtfeld verreckten und sich nach einem Grund für diesen Wahnsinn fragten.  
Ich hoffe, das niemals wieder jemand durch eine solche Hölle gehen muss.  
Krieg ist nicht Glorreich. Er ist nicht mal Notwendig.  
Entschuldigen sie meine harten Worte, aber einer musste sie mal sagen. Schönen Tag noch."

Stille herrschte in der Großen Halle.

Geschockte Gesichter blickten auf den Auroren, der Seelenruhig das Podium verlies und sich aufmachte die Halle zu verlassen.

Niemand wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Ron erkannte die Tränennassen Gesichter seiner Frau und seiner Kinder, doch er musste es tun, er musste es einfach aussprechen.

Ron machte nur kurz halt vor einer Frau mittleren Alters mit blonden Haaren und grünen Augen.

„Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden Padma.", sagte er ruhig.

„Wie hast du mich erkannt?", fragte diese geschockt.

„Berufsgeheimnis."

Mit diesen Worten verlies er die Halle, doch deutlich konnte er nun das Getuschel hören, welches losbrach...

* * *

Ja, das war es fürs erste. Wie gesagt, das nächste chap geht wieder nach dem Alten System. Nun möchte ich jeden Auffordern mein ungemein kleines Ego zu Füttern, da es noch n' bisschen Wachsen muss. 

Am liebsten mag mein Ego eine kleine Review, also bitte. Ihr wollt es doch nicht verhungern lassen oder? ;-)

Nur auf 'go' drücken, zwei kleine Zeilen schreiben und schon hat man einen Einsamen Menschen glücklich gemacht :-)

Noch mal danke an alle Leser und bis zum nächsten chap

Zerengeb


	8. Hermine

* * *

**Dear, Nobody**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **War gerade beim Anwalt. Der sagt auch dass mir nichts gehört, obwohl es eigentlich so sein sollte... 

;-)

So, da bin ich wieder, ein Brandneues Chapter im Gepäck. Erst einmal ein Riesen **DANKE **an alle die so nett waren sich mit einem kleinen Review bemerkbar zu machen.

**t-wosz: **Nun, wie gesagt, dieses chap ist wieder nach dem alten System geschrieben. Einfach lesen und 'genießen' ;-)

**Cayennepfeffer: **Ich LIEBE scharfe sachen, besonders wenn sie Reviewn. Ich werde versuchen so weiter zu machen. Viel Vergnügen mit dem nächsten chap!

**hbt3:** Irgendetwas musst du falsch machen. bei mir gucken sie immer befriedigt...;-) Ne, mal im ernst, es gibt noch mehr Reaktionen auf das Statement. Und Fade to black wird erst mal zwei drei Tage dauern, bin momentan etwas beschäftigt. Danke fürs Review!

**Lobarie: **Jaaaah, vielleicht schreibe ich noch mal so n' Zwischenspiel, mal sehen wie es sich entwickelt. Wenns opasst bring ichs rein. Und mach dich in den nächsten Tagen auf ne Mail von mit gefasst. Wenn ich das nächste Ftb chap fertig habe wirst du wieder was zu tun kriegen (grins)

**Blocko: **Ich fühle mich echt geschmeichelt, so viel Lob in einer Review. Hoffentlich werd ich nicht noch Größenwahnsinnig (verstohlenumschau) Nun ja, wir werden sehen wie sich die Story und vor allem Ron entwickelt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Jeanuts: **Ja, sollst du. Es geht doch nichts über eine Review in der man liest, dass man der Größte ist ;-) Ja ne, ist klar. Will ja nicht zu sehr abheben (grins) Und jetzt mal wieder ernst. Natürlich hat es einen wahren kern. Wenn man heute diese Holocaust Verleugner hört, könnte man dierekt sein Mittagessen in die Gegend spritzen. Geht zumindest mir so.

**Meta Capricorn: **Erst mal Danke. Und ja, es ist diese Glorifizierung die mich an vielen Kriegen besonders stört. Vor allem, weil die Kämpfenden auf beiden Seiten nur Befehle befolgen und meist nicht mal die Große Wahl haben. Das 'Schönen Tag noch' sollte sowohl auf die Gegenwärtigkeit hinweisen, wie auch auf Rons Ablehnung. Mit Ron und Padma musst du aber noch Geduld haben. Viel Spaß!

**Neo-Ai:** (Taschentuchreich) Danke für das Lob! Oh Mann, wenn ich noch mehr so Reviews bekomme werde ich noch abheben ;-) Dann versuche ich die Weltherrschaft an mich zu Reißen und schreib nicht mehr weiter. Wäre doch schade oder? ;-) (grins) (Hatte schon wieder n' Clown zum Frühstück)

**Alex Black5: **Godzilla (Mein Ego) Dankt dir für die Mahlzeit ;-) War dieses mal recht üppig muss ich sagen. Zu der 8. Eigentlich wollte ich schreiben das sie liegt, hab ich aber irgendwie vergessen. Das ist das Zeichen für die Unendlichkeit. Und um die Frage deiner Anderen Review zu beantworten: Fade to black hat mehrere Übersetzungen. Sinngemäß bedeutet es 'Vergehen bis ins schwarze' oder lyrischer 'Verwelken bis zur vollkommenen Schwärze( gemeint als Ewigkeit)'

**Tomac: **Danke, Danke! Nun ja, die Stelle mit Ron und Padma wird noch geklärt, ich fandes passend. Obwohl du in Gewisser Weise Recht hast. War ein Bruch im Spannungsbogen. Na Ja, passt schon.

So und nun wünsche ich allen **viel Spaß** mit dem nächsten chap!

* * *

**8. Hermine**

* * *

**Skandal bei der Traditionellen Feier zum Kriegsende**

**Hogsmeade:**_ Ein Skandal erschüttert die Magische Gesellschaft, der auf der Traditionellen Feier zum Kriegsende auf Hogwarts seinen Anfang nahm._

_Ronald Billius Weasley, Hochgestellter Auror und Kriegsheld, der den Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse für seine Überragenden Dienste während des sogenannten Schlangenkrieges erhielt, schockierte mit seiner Rede über den Krieg nicht nur die Schüler, sondern auch die vielen Hochgestellten Gäste, die für dieses Ereignis angereist waren._

_Die Direktorin der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei, Professor Minerva Kathleen McGonnagal zeigte sich erschüttert über das Verhalten des ihres ehemaligen Schülers._

_„Ronald war schon immer ein sehr Temperamentvoller Schüler, der ab und zu ein wenig überstürzt handelte. Ich kann sein Verhalten verstehen, auch wenn ich nicht gutheiße, auf welche Art er sein Unbehagen zum Ausdruck gebracht hat."_

_Der Organisator des Festes, William Arthur Weasley, Fluchbrecher der Gringotts Bank und Bruder von Ronald Weasley zeigte sich jedoch nicht im geringsten Schockiert._

_„Man kann nicht abstreiten, das es die Reine Wahrheit war. Ron neigte nie dazu irgendetwas schön zu Reden. Wir sollten uns seine Worte zu Herzen nehmen anstatt ihn zu Verurteilen."_

_Das Ministerium unterdessen, distanziert sich von den Aussagen Weasleys, da diese seine Persönliche Meinung darstellen, und nicht die der Regierung.  
Dies war nicht der erste Zwischenfall bei den Traditionellen Feierlichkeiten. Schon bei der ersten Feier, unmittelbar nach Fall des Unnennbaren, schockierte Weasley durch seine verbalen Angriffe gegen den damaligen Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge._

_Der Hochgestellte Auror kehrte sofort nach Hause zurück und steht bisher nicht für einen Kommentar zur Verfügung._

_Der Tagesprophet wird sie über weitere Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden halten._

_Von Albert Saxon_

_Lesen sie Ebenfalls:_

_Ronald Weasley, Werdegang eines Kriegshelden...Seite 2 & 3_

_Die schockierende Rede in voller Länge...Seite 4_

_Reaktionen aus aller Welt...Seite 5_

_Die Geschichte der Defence Alliance...Seite 6_

_Der Skandal und seine Folgen...Seite 7_

* * *

Ron grinste, während er den Artikel zur Seite legte. 

Na, da hatte er sich ja n' schönen Bock geschossen.

Laura war zu schockiert gewesen und behandelte ihn wie ein Rohes Ei. Auch andere schienen zu denken, das er sofort ausrasten würde wenn man ihn anspricht. Einige seiner Arbeitskollegen dagegen, hatten ihm auf die Schulter geklopft und einige gutgemeinte Spötteleien vom Stapel gelassen.

Wie dem auch sei, heute würde er erst einmal lange Arbeiten müssen, da das neue Ausbildungsjahr beginnen sollte.

Ron sah auf die Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf.

Es wurde langsam Zeit, das er sich zum Eingang begab um seine neuen Schüler zu begrüßen.

Er trug die Schwarz silberne Robe der Auroren mit all den ehrenden Insignien. Schließlich musste er Eindruck machen.

Er erreichte das Klassenzimmer, in dass die neuen Rekruten geführt werden sollten. Es war Tradition, das ein Schüler des zweiten Jahres ausgewählt wurde um die neuen Herumzuführen um ihnen die Örtlichkeiten zu zeigen und sie über die Gepflogenheiten der Zentrale aufzuklären. Wenn man etwas Fragen konnte und wen lieber nicht.

Ron konnte bereits die Stimme von Parker hören, der dieses Jahr das Privileg hatte die neuen herumzuführen.

„..werdet ihr euren Ausbildungsleiter kennen lernen. Ronald Weasley. Er wird euch Ausbilden und führen. Ihr tut nichts ehe er es nicht befiehlt. Ihr werdet essen wenn er isst, schlafen wenn er schläft und bevor ihr euch aufs Ohr haut, werdet ihr ein Gebet für seine Selige Mutter sprechen. Er wird euer zweiter Daddy sein, also behandelt ihn mit Respekt, oder ihr werdet es zutiefst bereuen. Mit Querulanten gehen wir hier nicht Zimperlich um."

Ron musste grinsen.

Ja, dass war Parker, immer sehr eindringlich, kreativ und Wortgewandt, weshalb er heute die Ehre der Einführung hatte.

Die Schüler trotteten herein, gefolgt von Parker der ebenfalls seine Aurorenrobe trug.

Ron nickte ihm knapp zu und Parker verzog sich um zu seinen eigenen Kursen zu gehen.

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, wandte Ron sich an seine neue Klasse, die ihn Ehrfürchtig und teilweise Ängstlich musterte.

Nun ja, er hatte auch nicht gerade die beste Presse bekommen in den letzten Tagen.

„Guten Tag alle zusammen. Ich bin Ron, so werdet ihr mich in Zukunft ansprechen. Ich begrüße euch, zu unserer kleinen Einführungsstunde. Parker hat ja bei seinem kleinen Rundgang schon einige Infos ausgegeben, aber dass war bei weitem nicht alles. Zunächst wird sich jeder von euch nach dem Unterricht in meinem Büro melden. Dort erhaltet ihr eure Zugangsberechtigungen. Nun werden wir uns mit den Grundlagen eures neuen Berufes befassen. Was ist ein Auror und welche Befugnisse hat er…"

* * *

Padma Patil plagte ein schlechtes Gewissen als sie an diesem Morgen in ihre Praxis kam. December, ihre Sekretärin teilte ihr mit, das einige Sitzungen ausfallen würden. Dass versprach einen sehr Ruhigen Vormittag. 

Nachdenklich setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch und lies Rons Rede noch einmal Revue passieren.

Er hatte sich vor allen Leuten dort offenbart, auch wenn die Rede eher gegen die Glorifizierung des Krieges gedient hatte. Es waren dennoch wertvolle Informationsbrocken darunter.

Eigentlich hatte sie es so gut geplant. Ron sollte ihre Rede halten und sie wollte zu sehen, um eventuelle Informationen zu sammeln, die ihr helfen konnten.

Natürlich hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt als sie Ron belog, doch sie hatte sich einiges davon Versprochen.

Doch erhatte sie Durchschaut, wie ungünstig. Und seine Rede diente wohl eher dazu, die Leute zu schockieren, nicht Seelenfrieden zu finden.

Und irgendwie war es auch nötig, das diese Worte einmal ausgesprochen wurden. Die Leute vergaßen gerne, besonders die schlimmen Zeiten. Padma hatte sich selbst insgeheim über viele andere geärgert, die ihre Großspurigen Reden gehalten und irgendeinen Blödsinn über den ach so glorreichen Kampf des Lichts gegen die Dunkelheit erzählt hatten.

Ron hatte diese Klugscheißer in die Realität zurückgeholt, etwas was sie nur gutheißen konnte.

Dennoch war die Art wie er es getan hat nicht gerade Lobenswert. Immerhin hatten viele Kinder diese harten Worte ebenfalls hören müssen.

Padma wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als December mit der Morgenpost hereinkam.

Nur das übliche.

Einige Fachmagazine die sie Abboniert hatte, einige Rechnungen und andere Benachrichtigungen, nichts besonderes.

Ein Brief jedoch, erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Er war von Ron.

Skeptisch öffnete sie ihn. Insgeheim Rechnete sie mit einem getarnten Heuler oder so etwas, doch es war nichts dergleichen. Nur zwei Bögen Pergament.

Auf dem ersten standen nur einige wenige Zeilen.

* * *

_Liebe Padma,_

_ich hoffe dein kleines Spielchen hat dir Spaß bereitet, darüber Reden wir aber ein anderes mal Persönlich. Der Grund weshalb ich schreibe ist, dass ich es Morgen wohl nicht in deine Praxis schaffe.Wie du weißt hat das neue Ausbildungsjahr begonnen und ich versinke in Arbeit.  
Die neuen Rekruten haben noch viel zu lernen.Anbei schicke ich den nächsten Brief.  
Ja, du liest richtig, der nächste Brief.  
Wir sehen uns nächste Woche Montag, bis dahin habe ich die Schüler so weit zurrechtgestutzt, dass ich sie aus den Augen lassen kann._

_Gruß,_

_Ron_

* * *

Padma Runzelte die Stirn, unschlüssig was sie davon zu halten hatte. Sie kannte Ron gut genug um Ärger zu vermuten, wenn er so bereitwillig mitmachte. 

Sie scheute bereits dass Gespräch in der nächsten Woche. Er würde sie ziemlich zusammenfalten.

Doch andererseits war sie auch Neugierig auf den Brief.

Sie wusste ehrlich nicht, was sie zu erwarten hatte, wenn er sich schon vor einer Großen Menschenmasse so öffnete.

Sie nahm den zweiten Pergamentbogen heraus und begann zu lesen...

* * *

_Liebe Hermine,_

_dies wird der bisher schwerste Brief für mich, den ich liebe dich noch immer. Du hast mir soviel bedeutet, so viel, dass es kaum Worte gibt den Verlust zu beschreiben den ich durch dich erlitten habe._

_Wie ist es soweit gekommen?_

_In unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, konnten wir uns doch gar nicht leiden._

_War es, als Harry und ich den Troll erledigt hatten? Als ich mich in dem Schachspiel opferte? Vielleicht als du Versteinert im Krankenflügel lagst oder in unserem fünften Jahr fast an diesem Fluch gestorben bist?_

_Ich kann es nicht sagen._

_Alles was ich sagen kann ist, dass du zu einer Freundin wurdest, einer sehr guten Freundin die alles über mich wusste. Dann in den harten Jahren des Kampfes wurdest du mehr._

_Ich liebe dich so innig, dass es immer noch weh tut. Es schmerzt so sehr, das ich glaube Zerrissen zu werden. Dein Verlust ist schlimmer als jeder Cruciatus Fluch den ich gespürt habe._

_Weißt du noch, wie wir damals nach der Schule dachten wir könnten den Krieg schnell gewinnen? Heiraten, vielleicht Kinder haben?_

_Nun bin ich verheiratet und habe Kinder._

_Laura ist eine wunderbare Frau und ich liebe sie. Meine Kinder, die ich nach dir und Harry benannt habe sind mein ein und alles._

_Aber du warst etwas anderes. Du warst etwas besonderes._

_Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Laura wie mein Leben, aber nicht so wie ich dich geliebt habe._

_Wie schon gesagt, es gibt kaum Worte um zu beschreiben was ich Fühle._

_Vor allem was dein Verlust bewirkt hat. Und damit meine ich nicht nur deinen Tod. Schon vorher begannen wir uns zu entfernen, weil wir den Hass hatten, der uns verzerrte. Weil der Kampf es nicht zu lies, das wir uns einfach nur auf uns Konzentrieren konnten._

_Bei dir begann es, als deine Eltern und deine Kleine Schwester von Beatrix und ihren Lakaien ermordet wurden._

_Damals sah ich es als erstes in deinen Augen, dieses Kalte Glitzern._

_Der Hass begann dich zu beherrschen._

_Dann töteten wir Bellatrix. Du hast viel Zeit damit verbracht, ihr den schlimmst möglichen Tod zu bereiten._

_Nicht dass ich dass Falsch gefunden hätte, aber schon damals war mir klar, das wir als Menschen mit Menschlichen Gefühlen diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen können._

_Wir wurden kalt wie Eis und genau so wurde unsere Beziehung auf Eis gelegt._

_Kämpfer sollen nicht lieben und trotzdem war ich kurz davor zusammenzubrechen als du gestorben bist._

_Nicht nur ich, auch Harry._

_Selbst wenn wir es bei all unseren anderen Freunden geschafft hatten, den Verlust zu verdrängen und nur um die fehlende Kampfkraft gejammert haben, konnten wir es nicht als du gingst._

_All diese Emotionen, die Trauer, der Verlust. Alles musste Raus aus uns. Du warst fort, unwiederbringlich._

_Unser Goldenes Trio war zerstört._

_So viele Jahre in denen wir uns mehr bedeutet haben als unser eigenes Leben, all dies wurde zerstört als die Todesser dich Gefangennahmen._

_Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was du durchmachen musstest. Es ist auch nicht Notwendig, da ich ja deine Leiche sah._

_Ich kriege dieses Bild nicht aus meinem Kopf._

_Jede Nacht! Jede Gottverdammte Nacht träume ich davon._

_Eigentlich sind meine Alpträume immer verschieden, doch diese Szene kommt immer, mit der gleichen Gewissheit wie der Tages und Nachtswechsel._

_Warum kann es nicht einfach zu Ende sein?_

_Warum kann ich dieses Loch in mir nicht einfach Ignorieren?_

_Warum kann ich nicht einfach an die Guten Zeiten Denken, ohne das Blut diese Erinnerungen ertränkt?_

_Ich will dass es Aufhört, doch gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass ich es nicht vergessen kann, es nicht vergessen will!_

_Du hast mir alles bedeutet und fast wäre ich geworden wie George, fast hätte ich mich Aufgegeben._

_Aber dann kam Laura und half mir._

_Du solltest unsere kleine Tochter sehen Hermine. Sie heißt so wie du und liebt die Bücher ebenfalls. Fast schon ist es so, als wärest du in ihr wiedergeboren worden, ich bin so stolz auf sie._

_Ich mache jetzt Schluss._

_Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich noch schreiben soll, außer dass es weh tut._

_Ich vermisse dich so sehr._

_In ewiger Liebe_

_Ron_

* * *

Das Pergament hatte dunkle Flecken, dort wo Rons Tränen darauf hinabgetropft waren. Einige Wörter waren nur schwer zu lesen gewesen, da sie verschwommen waren. 

Nach einem endlosen Augenblick, in dem Padma nicht wusste was sie fühlen oder Denken sollte, bemerkte sie, dass ihr eigenes Gesicht Tränennass war.

Es war als könnte sie seinen Verlust deutlich in sich selbst spüren.

Nun begann es bei ihr, was Ron immer nach dem Schreiben der Briefe passierte. Die Erinnerungen wurden übermächtig, griffen nach ihren Geist und ließen sie nicht mehr los...

* * *

Flashback 1 

„Kannst du das nicht sehen, wie Glücklich die beiden sind?", fragte Parvati und grinste ihre Schwester an.

Padma schüttelte belustigt den Kopf ehe sie antwortete.

„War doch vorher zu sehen. Schon damals als ich mit ihm beim Weihnachtsball war, wusste ich dass er nur sie wollte. War doch n' offenes Geheimnis das die beiden was voneinander wollten."

Ihr Blick fixierte Ron und Hermine, die Überglücklich am Gryffindor Tisch saßen und sich verliebt in die Augen schauten.

Selbst Harry, der seid beginn des Schuljahres eine düstere Miene aufgesetzt hatte, wirkte irgendwie Froh.

Niemand wusste, was genau am Ende des letzten Schuljahres in London vorgefallen war, nur dass es schrecklich gewesen sein musste, da Harry Potter nur in düsterer Stimmung zu sein schien.

„Weiß eigentlich jemand, was mit Potter los ist?", fragte sie ihre Schwester, die heute Ausnahmsweise mit ihr am Ravenclaw Tisch saß.

Diese Schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, aber Harry möchte die D.A. irgendwie umstrukturieren. Longbottom scheint etwas zu wissen, genau wie die kleine Weasley, aber keiner verliert auch nur ein Wort darüber."

Padma nickte bedächtig.

"Genau wie Loony Lovegood. Ich weiß das sie was weiß, aber sie hüllt sich in schweigen. Seltsam, wo sie doch sonst so gerne Geschichten von irgendwelchen Schnarchschrümpfigen Schnarchkracklern oder so erzählt."

Parvati nickte lebhaft.

„Sehr seltsam diese Geheimniskrämerei. Nicht mal in der Gerüchteküche wird was erwähnt. Das vorherrschende Thema ist du-weißt-schon-wer's Rückkehr. Und dass Potter wohl doch nicht so ne Knalltüte ist wie alle dachten."

„Wir werden ja sehen was noch kommt.", erklärte Padma und Parvati grinste...

Flashback 1 Ende

* * *

Flashback 2 

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Harry mit einer gefährlichen Ruhe in der Stimme.

„Woher soll ich dass Wissen?", erwiderte der Todesser Trotzig.

„Crucio!"

Zwei Stimmen hatten den Fluch gesprochen.

Erbarmungslos quälten Harry und Ron den Todesser, während Padma und Cho teilnahmslos zusahen.

„Ich frage nicht noch einmal.", drohte Harry.

„Ich sagte doch…dass ich…es nicht weiß.", keuchte der Todesser.

„Falsche Antwort.", knurrte Ron.

Wieder erklangen die Schreie des Todessers, doch dieses mal hoben sie den Fluch nicht wieder auf.

Sie quälten ihn, bis er bewusstlos wurde.

„Wenn ihr so weitermacht wird er nichts mehr sagen können.", kommentierte Cho.

„Dann suchen wir uns halt n' neuen. An denen Mangelt es nicht.", erwiderte Ron Gleichgültig.

„Aber so werden wir Hermine nicht finden.", erklärte sie eindringlich.

Stille senkte sich über das kleine Verhörzimmer.

Harry ballte ständig seine Hände zu Fäusten und entspannte sie wieder.

„Wir werden sie Finden. Aus dem holen wir erst mal nicht raus. Also los, suchen wir sie."

„Das bringt doch nichts. Wo sollen wir anfangen?", wisperte Padma.

„WIR MÜSSEN ETWAS TUN!", brüllte Ron sie an.

Wütend stürmte er aus dem Zimmer, Harry dicht hinter ihm.

„Sie werden daran Zerbrechen.", sagte Cho lahm.

Padma zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wir können eh nichts tun."

So warteten sie.

Den Todesser hatten sie bereits in die Kerker gesperrt, obwohl Padma ernsthafte Zweifel hegte, dass er noch bei Verstand war.

Harry und Ron verstanden es, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche ungewöhnlich mächtig zu machen. Wenn beide zusammen einen Menschen so lange Maltretirren, dann ist sein Verstand so gut wie zerstört.

Die Stunden verrannen zäh.

Diese Untätigkeit, diese Hilflosigkeit. Es war genau wie damals bei Neville. Und doch war es so anders.

Hermine stellte eine Art Stütze für Harry und Ron dar. Wenn ihr irgendetwas geschehen würde, wären die Folgen geradezu Katastrophal.

Jeder der die drei kannte, wusste das sie etwas besonderes Verband.

Ihr Leben war so untrennbar miteinander Verknüpft, das die anderen nicht existieren können, wenn einer Fällt. Teilweise waren sie wie ein einziger Mensch, der nur in drei Körpern zu Hause war.

Sie ergänzten sich perfekt, handelten wie eine Einheit und strahlten wie ein Helles Feuer für alle die in der immer größeren Hoffnungslosigkeit versanken.

Sie und Ron waren sogar ein Liebespaar.

Wenn Hermine Tod war, könnte das bedeuten, das ihr Wiederstand Zerbrechen würde.

Wenn Ron und Harry aufgeben, dann wäre dieser Krieg verloren.

Die Sekunden verrannen weiter.

Cho saß in einer Ecke und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Harry und Ron würden wohl viele Todesser töten. Doch es brachte nichts.

Sie erinnerte sich daran wie Hermine Gefangen genommen wurde.

Sie hatten die Schlacht schon gewonnen.

Die einzigen, die sich noch duellierten, waren Dumbledore und Voldemort gewesen.

Dann gab es diese Explosion und einen Lichtblitz.

Voldemort war hinter Hermine erschienen und hielt sie einige Sekunden Später Bewusstlos in seinen Armen.

„_Ich werde meinen Spaß mit ihr haben Potter_.", hatte er gesagt.

Dann waren die beiden Verschwunden.

Padma hatte keine Hoffnung mehr.

Wenn Voldemort Persönlich sie in den Händen hatte, dann sollte Gott ihrer Armen Seele Gnädig sein. Hoffentlich wurde es ihr erlaubt schnell zu sterben, aber sie rechnete nicht damit.

Voldemort würde seinen Spaß haben, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Nach einigen Stunden kehrten Ron und Harry zurück.

Beide waren still, doch ihre Mienen sprachen Bände.

Sie waren resigniert, Hoffnungslos, genau so wie Padma sich fühlte.

Einige Zeit saßen sie schweigend da, bis eine Schwarze Eule in den Raum glitt und einen Briefumschlag vor Harry fallen lies.

Mit Zitternden Händen öffnete er den Brief und las die Zeilen.

Ron schaute über seine Schulter.

Die Farbe wich aus ihren Gesichtern.

Sie stürmten sofort hinaus, den Brief unbeachtet auf den Boden fallen lassend.

Padma ahnte das schlimmste, dennoch griff sie nach dem Pergament und las was darauf geschrieben war.

Ihr werdet was von ihr übrig ist auf dem Marktplatz von Hogsmeade finden.

Meine Empfehlungen

Voldemort

Die Ravenclaw wurde bleich wie Kreide und hastete in den Apparationsbereich.

Nach einer Ewigkeit gelangte sie hinein und Apparierte ohne Umwege zum Marktplatz.

Es waren viele Menschen dort versammelt.

Mann konnte die Angst förmlich in der Luft schmecken.

Das dunkle Mal erleuchtete die Szenerie mit einem unheimlichen grünen Licht, während Padma sich durch die Menge kämpfte.

Sie musste es sehen…

Als erstes erkannte sie Ron und Harry.

Sie weinten, sie weinten wirklich.

Schon seid langem waren sie zu keiner Emotion mehr fähig gewesen, doch nun weinten sie.

Das schien die Menschen mehr zu schockieren als Hermines übel zugerichtete Leiche.

Sie war nackt, jeder Knochen schien gebrochen, aber die Haut war unversehrt. Ihr Gesicht war vor Entsetzen verzerrt.

Die einzige wirklich sichtbare Äußere Verletzung war ein blitzförmiger Schnitt auf ihrer Stirn.

Padmas Beine knickten nutzlos unter ihr weg, als sie die Leiche ihrer Freundin sah.

Sie schien so seltsam deformiert und dennoch, das fehlen der Äußeren Verletzungen war grausam.

Diese Ungewissheit was Hermine in den letzten Augenblicken mitmachen musste.

Das war schlimmer als einen Vollkommen Entstellten und zerfetzten Körper zu sehen.

Diese Ungewissheit die sie noch lange Quälen würde.

Aber Grausamer war das sterben der Hoffnung, als die Menschen ihre Retter weinen sahen.

Wenn selbst Harry Potter keine Hoffnung mehr hatte und weinen musste, wie sollte man dann diesen Krieg gewinnen?

Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, doch an diesem Tag wurde sie schwer Verletzt...

* * *

Dies ist eine Aufforderung an alle Schwarzleser... 

Es gibt hier eine so genannte Reviewfunktion.

einfach auf 'go' drücken und sich überraschen lassen


	9. Charlie

* * *

**Dear, Nobody**

* * *

Na den, ein neues Update, auch wenn es weniger Reviews als sonst gab. Reviewfunktion war ja zwei Tage nicht Verfügbar, daher kann ich damit leben ;-) 

Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern und möchte die Schwarzleser einmal dazu auffordern, mir bitte einmal die Meinung zu sagen (grins)

Nun denn, auf ins Gefecht:

**Ninaissaja: **Nun, wenn ich verraten würde wer noch alles kommt, würde ich doch die Spannung zerstören oder? Wir nähern uns aber dem Ende, welches schon feststeht, aber natürlich nicht Verraten wird ;-) Das mit dem Chemieexperiment konnte ich aber nachvollziehen. Lass dich überraschen.

**Jeanuts: **Ist doch gut, wenn du nichts zum Kritisieren findest ;-) Und danke für das Lob!

**hbt3**: Äh, Charlie ;-) und so blutrünstig bin ich nun auch wieder nicht...zumindest nicht so oft...

**Alex Black5: **Weil ich dass chap von Ftb neu schreiben musste und dachte ich würde länger brauchen. Elektrotechnik im 5. Semester? Nun ja, herzliches Beileid. Und zu deinen Fragen, einfach weiterlesen ;-) und Godzi dankt (grins)

**silvertrust: **Ich dachte ja auch an die Größenordnung Weltkrieg, nicht nur Großbritanien. Und danke für das Lob!

**Meta Capricorn: **Danke für dein Lob! und Nein, ich lasse die Kapitel nicht Beta lesen und mein Rechtschreibprogramm hat ne Macke in der Beziehung, darauf wurde ich schon mal an anderer Stelle hingewiesen. Ich versuche mich zu bessern, doch für die letzten paar Kapitel lohnt sich kein Beta Leser mehr.

Na denn, Viel Spaß!

* * *

**9. Charlie

* * *

**

„…um dementsprechend Reagieren zu können und jeden Vorteil zu nutzen. Daher ist es für Auroren wichtig, die Dunklen Künste nicht nur zu kennen, sondern auch sie zu beherrschen. Schwarzmagische Flüche dürfen nur von Auroren legal eingesetzt werden und dann auch nur zur Verteidigung. Ausnahmesituationen gibt es, wenn zum Beispiel ein Krieg herrscht. Noch Fragen?"

Ron schaute Erwartungsvoll in seine Klasse, doch niemand meldete sich.

„Nun denn, dann beende ich den Unterricht für Heute. Schreiben sie mir bitte eine Abhandlung über Dunkle Flüche und ihre Vorteile in Kampfsituationen."

Etwas murrend erhoben sich die Rekruten und tröpfelten aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Ron musste ein wenig grinsen.

Die Klasse war ziemlich gut, zumindest in der Theorie, denn mehr würden sie im ersten Jahr eh nicht lernen. Feldübungen und Praxis gab es erst ab dem zweiten Jahr, auch wenn es jetzt schon Kurse gab um die Anwärter Körperlich Fit zu machen.

Auror war ein harter Beruf.

Doch jetzt war der Arbeitstag vorbei, doch die Arbeit sollte kein Ende nehmen.

Es war Montag.

Zum ersten mal nach dem Skandal den er losgetreten hatte, sollte er wieder zu einer Sitzung mit Padma.

Ohne Umwege lief er zum Aparrationsbereich.

Wie alle wichtigen Einrichtungen war das Ministerium gut geschützt.

Es dauerte einige Minuten und er konnte endlich zu Padmas Praxis apparieren.

Die Sekretärin wies ihn an noch ein wenig zu warten.

Ron nutzte die Zeit, um ein wenig die Reaktionen über seine Rede zu studieren, da im Wartezimmer immer eine Große Zahl an Klatschblättern zu finden war.

Nach zehn Minuten (in denen Ron sich zusammenreißen musste um nicht über die Artikel zu lachen), wurde er endlich in das Zimmer seiner Freundin gebeten.

„Hallo Ron.", sagte sie mit Unbehagen in der Stimme.

Dieser konnte es nicht lassen fies zu Grinsen. Anscheinend erwartete Padma ein gehöriges Donnerwetter für ihre kleine Scharade. Aber er plante nichts derartiges zu tun.

Und das Padma ihn nicht durchschauen konnte, verschaffte dem Auroren ein Gefühl des Triumphes.

Sie hatte es noch lange nicht geschafft seine Psyche auseinander zu fleddern.

„Hallöchen Padma.", erwiderte er und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, ehe er sich auf die Couch setzte und sie fixierte.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, bis es der Therapeutin zuviel wurde und es aus ihr Herausbrach.

„Tut mir leid! Ich…ich wollte nur…"

„Sehen wie ich mich Verhalten werde und alle Informationen auswerten, die du Sammeln kannst. Insbesondere deine Fehlende Nähe, beziehungsweise meine Unkenntnis deiner Anwesenheit hätte dir die Möglichkeit gegeben mehr über mein Verhalten herauszufinden, liege ich Richtig?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Woher weißt du was ich wollte?"

„Auror!", erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Padma schüttelte überrascht den Kopf.

Unberechenbar wie eh und je.

„Wie hast du mich erkannt?", fragte sie nun.

Diese Frage hatte Padma seid der Rede keine Ruhe mehr gelassen.

„Zwei Gründe. Erstens bin ich Paranoid und beobachte alles und jeden, insbesondere auf Großen Veranstaltungen. Du hast mich beobachtet, die ganze Zeit. Ich konnte deine Gestik und Mimik erkennen, so was lernt man in meinem Job. Außerdem trägst du noch immer dein D.A. Mal, das konnte ich spüren."

Padma war überrascht.

„Was den für ein Mal?", fragte sie irritiert.

Ron lächelte etwas verlegen.

„Damit wir nicht Infiltriert werden konnten, hatte Hermine jedes D.A. Mitglied inklusive sich selbst, Harry und mich, mit einem unsichtbaren Mal gekennzeichnet. Nur wir drei wussten davon."

Padma schien entsetzt.

„Davon wusste ich gar nichts.", rief sie empört.

„Es war zu unserer Sicherheit.", erwiderte Ron etwas kleinlaut.

„Und warum hast du es nicht entfernt?", fragte sie grimmig.

„Nun ja…", begann Ron und wirkte Traurig.

„Nun ja was?"

Padma wurde leicht ungeduldig.

„Weißt du, es ist so. Hermines Magische Signatur Prägte das Mal. Immer wenn ich es Spüre, ist es als wäre Hermine in der Nähe deshalb…"

Er brach ab und Padma wirkte betroffen.

„Entschuldige, dass wusste ich auch nicht.", flüsterte sie betreten.

„Wie den auch?", fragte er im Gleichen Ton.

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie.

„Wollen wir dann beginnen über dienen letzten Brief zu sprechen?", fragte Padma etwas unsicher.

Er seufzte und versuchte eine neutrale Miene aufrecht zu erhalten.

„In Ordnung…"

* * *

Laura Weasley saß unruhig zu Hause und versuchte sich auf ihren Artikel zu konzentrieren, was aber nicht sehr einfach war. 

Seid sie mit Ron aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, musste sie an seine Rede denken.

Der Tagesprophet, die Hexenwoche und alle möglichen anderen Magazine stürzten sich auf diesen Skandal, dennoch erfuhr sie nur wenig handfestes.

Sie wagte es nicht Ron danach zu fragen, oder Padma eine Eule zu schicken, da sie an die Ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden war. Aber sie musste wissen was in Rons Kopf vor sich ging.

Sie hatte zwar damals auch einiges vom Krieg mitbekommen, aber bei weitem nicht alles.

Sie hatte auch Rons besten Freund Harry kennen gelernt. Der berühmte Potter, der in der letzten Schlacht die gesamte Zauberwelt rettete.

Das war aber nicht der Harry gewesen, von dem jeder spricht.

Allerdings war Ron damals auch anders gewesen. Immerhin waren sie beide Soldaten in einem Krieg.

Laura erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran wie es damals war.

Ron war so verschlossen und kalt. Irgendwie schien er sich aber für sie Verantwortlich zu fühlen.

Irgendwann hatte sie sich dann in ihren Retter verliebt.

Nach einem Jahr hatten sie schließlich geheiratet. Harry war der Trauzeuge gewesen.

Keine schöne Hochzeit in weiß, sondern in ihren normalen Sachen. In einer halb zerstörten Kirche.

In all den Jahren, hatte sie Ron nie danach gefragt, was er in dem Krieg wirklich durchgemacht hatte, selbst damals nicht.

Sie hatte immer Angst gehabt ihn in den Zustand der Kälte zurückzustoßen, in dem sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

Doch nun musste sie es endlich wissen. Dieser Krieg stellte ein großer Teil von Rons Leben dar, den sie endlich kennen musste. Die Geschichtsbücher erwähnten Ron zwar oft, aber es waren Fakten und kühle Daten. Sie musste die Geschichte dahinter kennen um zu verstehen was in ihrem Mann vorgeht.

Die Rede in Hogwarts war das erste mal gewesen, das sie ihn davon sprechen hörte. Und er hatte ihre Kinder sehr erschreckt, etwas dass er nie leichtsinnig tun würde.

Zwar hatte Laura auch von seiner Rede bei der Ordensverleihung nach dem Krieg gehört, doch sie selbst hatte damals in einem Feldlazarett gelegen um sich von Hermines Geburt zu erholen, so das sie nicht wirklich wusste was damals vorgefallen war.

Sie hatten ruhig gelebt und geholfen die Gesellschaft der Magier neu aufzubauen.

Ron hatte angefangen als Auror zu Arbeiten und sie selbst als Freie Journalistin, sowohl für Magische als auch für Muggelzeitschriften.

Es ging so lange gut.

Bis vor ein paar Monaten.

Es begann mit Alpträumen.

Ron wachte immer wieder schreiend auf, von kaltem Schweiß überzogen und schwer Atmend.

Dann diese Blackouts…

Einmal hatte sie ihn gesehen, wie er ganz plötzlich und ohne Grund vor einigen Schwarz gekleideten Zauberern wegrannte und sich versteckte.

Als sie ihn endlich eingeholt hatte, wunderte er sich wie er denn dorthin gekommen war. Dann war er einmal mitten in der Nacht schreiend aufgewacht, wie es schon öfter der Fall gewesen war.

Als sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen schlug er jedoch zu und rannte weg.

Sie hatte seine Augen gesehen. Sie waren so leer und verschleiert gewesen, dass Laura wusste, dass er nicht er selbst gewesen war.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Ron sich entsetzt gezeigt als er erkannte was er getan hatte.

Dann dieser Amoklauf in der Winkelgasse.

Sie war kurz vorm zusammenbrechen gewesen, als Tonks, die Stellvertreterin von Amelia Bones, ihr mitgeteilt hatte, was mit Ron geschehen war.

Nun diese Mysteriöse Therapie bei Padma, die ihn vor Azkaban retten könnte, verbunden mit Briefen die er zu schreiben hatte.

Es war genug. Laura musste endlich wissen was vor sich ging und warum so ist wie er ist. Sie musste erfahren, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Denn nur so würde sie ihm helfen können.

Er wollte nicht darüber Reden, dann müsste sie es halt selbst herausfinden!

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie bereits in Rons Arbeitszimmer getreten war und sich umschaute.

Der Schreibtisch erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, da es so aussah, als hätte Ron lange davor gesessen und keine Gelegenheit gehabt aufzuräumen.

Normalerweise war er sehr Pingelig mit seinen Sachen.

Er Räumte stets auf, nachdem er gearbeitete hatte.

Nun stand dort eine leere Weinflache mit dazugehörigem Glas. Das Tintenfässchen war noch geöffnet und eine Feder lag neben einem ordentlich beschriebenem Pergament, ein Brief.

Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, auf die Zeilen zu sehen, die ihr Mann wohl noch in dieser Nacht verfasst hatte, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Sie musste es wissen, es verstehen.

Langsam setzte Laura sich auf den Stuhl und begann zu lesen…

* * *

Lieber Charlie, 

wir standen uns nie so nahe, wie Brüder es eigentlich sollten. Der Altersunterschied war einfach zu Groß, denke ich. Nichts desto trotz gehörtest du zu meiner Familie.

Sehr seltsam, das ich dich im Krieg besser kennen gelernt habe als zu Hause.

Du gehörtest nicht zur D.A., sondern zum Phönixorden. In den letzten Kriegsjahren haben wir dann mit euch zusammengearbeitet.

Seltsam, das ausgerechnet dies die Gelegenheit war uns Richtig kennen zu lernen, auch wenn es nicht wir selbst waren.

Nein, damals waren wir schon dass, was der Krieg aus uns gemacht hatte. Zumindest war dass bei mir so.

Ich weiß es noch als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Der Erste Einsatz mit dir.

Dein Entsetzen, als du gesehen hast mit welchen mitteln wir kämpften, kämpfen mussten.

Ja, es war schrecklich.

Du musstest deinen kleinen Bruder und seine Freunde sehen, alle so viel Jünger als du, wie sie Kaltblütig die schwärzeste Magie anwenden. Wie sie ihre Feinde töteten und selbst die Unverzeihlichen benutzten wie andere Leute den Schwebezauber.

Ich bemerkte, dass du und all die anderen aus dem Phönixorden, mit Ausnahme der Auroren, Maximal auf Schockzauber zurück griffen.

Wir waren ganz anders, Skrupellos und kalt wie die Todesser.

Wir folterten unsere Feinde ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, töteten sie wie die Fliegen.

Ich kann mich noch zu gut an den Ausdruck in deinen Augen erinnern, als ich begann den Todesfluch zu benutzen.

Und ich erinnere mich an unser Gespräch nach dem Debriefing, an deine Sorgen um mich.

Und ich erinnere mich nur zu gut an meine Antworten.

Doch war es nicht ich der dort sprach, sondern der Hass, der mich voll und ganz beherrschte.

Damals ging es mir nicht mehr darum den Krieg zu gewinnen. Ich wollte nur so viele Todesser wie möglich töten, deshalb tut es mir sehr leid wie ich dich damals angefahren habe.

Das war es was mich damals aufrecht hielt.

Nur der Hass und die Liebe, die ich nicht zeigen durfte.

Das war noch bevor Hermine starb.

Nach ihrem Tod verfiel ich dem Hass noch mehr.

Alles was ich wollte war Töten. Das schlimmste daran war, das es mir Spaß machte.

In jeder neuen Schlacht suchten Harry und ich den Tod, konnten ihn selbst aber nicht finden.

Vielleicht weil wir selbst der Tod waren, der wie eine Lawine über unsere Feinde rollte. Waren wir vorher nur Skrupellos, verwandelte uns Hermines Tod in echte Monster.

Das war die Zeit in der ich nichts Menschliches mehr an mir hatte.

Harry und ich hatten unseren Verstand verloren, unseren Mittelpunkt.

Du musst wissen, dass der bedeutendste Grund aus dem wir Kämpften, der war, dass wir in Frieden leben wollten, frei von Hass und Vorurteilen.

Wir wollten unsere Freundschaft zueinander genießen ohne einen dunklen Lord fürchten zu müssen, der uns bedrohte.

Doch Hermine starb.

Was hatte es dann noch für einen Sinn?

Wofür sollten wir noch kämpfen?

Und vor allem, warum machten wir trotzdem weiter?

Weil wir nichts anderes mehr konnten, dass ist die Harte Wahrheit.

Weil wir beide nicht wussten was wir sonst noch tun sollen.

Dann kam er, der Tag an dem du gestorben bist.

Damals änderte sich wieder alles.

Wir versuchten diese Muggel zu Retten, die von einer Horde Todesser angegriffen wurden, das heißt ihr versuchtet die Muggel zu retten. Harry und ich wollten nur Todesser töten, alles andere war uns egal.

Du hast dich vor diese junge Muggelfrau geschmissen um sie zu schützen und hast mir damit das Leben gerettet, denn eben diese Muggelfrau gab mir kurz darauf dass wieder was ich verloren hatte.

Meine Menschlichkeit, und die Liebe.

Diese Muggelfrau ist jetzt meine Ehefrau, Laura.

Der eigentliche Grund weshalb ich mich so sehr um sie kümmerte war, dass du dein Leben gegeben hattest um sie zu retten.

Ich empfand es als Verpflichtung dir gegenüber.

Damals, zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte mich ein weiterer toter Muggel nicht gestört. Colateralschäden gab es schließlich genug.

Aber aus der Verpflichtung wurde Liebe. Sie schaffte es, den Hass der mich beherrschte zu durchdringen und mein Herz zu erreichen, egal wie kitschig dass klingt.

Dadurch, dass du sie gerettet hast, hast du auch mich gerettet.

Das gab mir wieder einen Grund zu Leben. Ein Ziel für dass es sich lohnte zu kämpfen. Ein Ziel für dass es sich lohnte den Krieg zu gewinnen.

Unbewusst halfen wir dadurch Harry, ebenfalls aus sich herauszukommen und wieder an etwas zu glauben.

Du hast dein Leben gegeben, für eine Fremde, einen Menschen den du nicht kanntest. Und dadurch hast du vielleicht den Krieg entschieden, denn ich glaube nicht, dass Harry und ich in unserem Zustand sonst lange überlebt hätten.

Ich vermisse dich Charlie.

Ich werde dich nie vergessen, den du starbst als Held, weil du tatest was du tun musst.

Niemand wird es dir danken außer mir, aber ich werde dich nicht vergessen und dein Andenken hoch halten, denn du hast mir meine Familie geschenkt.

Danke Großer Bruder.

Ron

* * *

Laura zitterte als sie den Brief zur Seite legte. 

Es war doch etwas mehr als sie Erfahren wollte.

Natürlich erinnerte sie sich an den Muskulösen Rothaarigen Mann, der sich vor sie warf um sie zu schützen, der dabei starb. Aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er Rons Bruder war. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, was Ron danach bewegt hatte sich so um sie zu kümmern, sie bei sich aufzunehmen und ihr zu Helfen.

Und sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie Harry und Ron etwas gegeben hatte für dass es sich zu leben lohnt, so wie es dort geschrieben stand.

Stimmte dass?

Hatte ihre Liebe Ron soviel bedeutet dass er einen Grund hatte wieder an etwas zu Glauben?

Und Harry?

Hatte er seinen Freund so sehr geliebt, dass es ihm ebenfalls besser ging, als Ron wieder auf die Beine kam?

Jetzt konnte sie besser verstehen was damals geschehen war.

Die Erinnerungen übermannten sie…

* * *

Flashback 1 

Laura war glücklich an diesem Tag.

Die Sonne schien und ausnahmsweise war nichts von dieser unterschwelligen Angst zu spüren, die schon seid so langer Zeit in Großbritannien und überall auf der Welt herrschte.

Heute wollte man nicht an Terroristen denken, denn es war ein Tag der Freude.

Ihre Eltern waren nun seid exakt fünfundzwanzig Jahren verheiratet.

Zu diesem freudigen Anlass waren alle ihre Freunde, Bekannten und Verwandten eingeladen worden.

Eine Große Party an der über dreihundert Menschen teilnahmen.

Trotz der Meldungen von Tod und Grauen die Unbekannte Terroristen über den Ganzen Erdball säten.

Heute wollten sie alle wenigstens für einige Stunden vergessen.

Lautes lachen, fröhliche Musik und Tanz bereiteten den Menschen Vergnügen.

Ihre Eltern standen, verliebt wie am ersten Tag, im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens und freuten sich, dass so viele Menschen mit ihnen feierten, trotz der düsteren Zeiten.

Im nachhinein hätte Laura es ahnen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Doch es brach über sie herein wie ein Gewitter.

Unzählige Gestalten in Schwarzer Kleidung, die Gesichter von Masken verhüllt, erschienen wie aus dem nichts.

Eine unerträgliche Kälte durchdrang ihren Leib und das Lachen schlug um in Schreie.

Lichtblitze flammten auf.

Einige schrieen sich die Seele aus dem Leib, während andere Tod umfielen oder sich einfach nicht mehr rührten.

Blut spritze aus allen Richtungen und Laura wusste nicht wie ihr geschah.

Dann kamen andere in seltsamen Gewändern gekleidete Gestalten dazu und schienen gegen die schwarz gekleideten zu Kämpfen.

Laura war schnell in Deckung gegangen, immer noch geschockt von der Plötzlichen Wendung des Tages.

Sie hatte festgestellt, dass die Fremden seltsame Stöcke in den Händen hielten.

Mit ihnen sandten sie die Farbigen Lichtstrahlen aus.

Es war wie Zauberei.

Schnell hatte sie festgestellt, dass die Blutroten Strahlen den Menschen scheinbar unerträgliche Schmerzen zufügten, während die Grünen dazu dienten Menschen umzubringen.

Sie erkannte ihre Eltern, ihre Schwester und ihre zwei Brüder die Tot mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld lagen.

Aber sie hatte keine Zeit um Traurig zu sein, denn schon empfand sie Unerträgliche Schmerzen, gepaart mit einem irren Lachen.

Einer der schwarz gekleideten stand vor ihr, den seltsamen Stock auf sie gerichtet und lachte wie ein Irrer.

Die Schmerzen klangen ab, pochten nur noch dumpf auf ihren gepeinigten Körper.

Der Schwarz gekleidete schien sie zu mustern und grummelte: „Verdammter Orden. Ich hätte mehr Spaß mit ihr haben können…", ehe er seinen Stock und seine Stimme erhob.

„Avaada Kedavra!"

Laura sah nur grünes Licht, ehe ein Schatten vor ihr auftauchte.

Ein Großer Rothaariger Mann hatte sich vor sie geworfen und den Grünen Lichtstrahl abgefangen.

Laura konnte nicht mal erschrocken aufschreien, als der schwarz gekleidete auch schon auf dem Boden lag und sich in unendlicher Qual zu winden begann.

Seine Stimme schien zu zerreißen als er aus Leibeskräften schrie.

Dann verstummte er und blieb zuckend liegen.

Ein anderer Rothaariger Mann, etwa in ihrem Alter stand nun vor den am Boden liegenden Terroristen und bellte: „Crucio!"

Der Terrorist schrie wieder wie am Spieß, ehe er sich in die Luft erhob und mit einem Übelkeitserregendem Knacken und platschen gegen einen Baum geschleudert wurde.

Der Rothaarige sah kurz auf Laura hinab.

Ihr Atem stockte bei dem Anblick seiner Augen.

Nie zuvor hatte sie eine solche Kälte in den Augen eines Menschen sehen müssen. Dieser Blick war so kalt, so leblos das es ihr angst machte.

„Versteck dich!", forderte er mit harter Stimme ehe er sich schon wieder umwandte und begann Lichtstrahlen gegen die schwarz gekleideten zu feuern.

Laura war wie gelähmt, folgte aber schließlich dem Befehl und versteckte sich in einer Furche, die einer der Lichtstrahlen in den Festplatz gerissen hatte.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit in der Laura unendliche Angst und Trauer erfuhr.

Ihre Familie war Tot und sie könnte jeden Augenblick sterben.

Was war nur los?

Was waren dass für Leute?

Und vor allem, wie war es möglich solche dinge zu tun?

Irgendwann wurde es still.

Laura traute sich aufzustehen und fand sich dem Rothaarigen Mann gegenüber, der ihr befohlen hatte sich zu Verstecken.

„Mitkommen!", bellte er, ehe er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und voran schritt.

Laura wagte kaum sich umzusehen.

Der Fröhliche Festplatz lag in Trümmern.

Überall lagen Leichen oder Körperteile.

Krater hatten den Ebenen Platz zerfurcht und das Grauen herrschte.

Der Rothaarige Mann führte sie zu einer Menschenansammlung, wo vier in Limonengrünen Gewändern gekleidete Gestalten, scheinbar Ärzte, sich um Verwundete kümmerten.

„Hinsetzen!", befahl der Mann ihr und sie wagte es nicht zu widersprechen.

Einer der Limonengrünen schritt auf sie zu und sprach den Rothaarigen an.

„Mr. Weasley? Könnten sie die letzte Ruhe erteilen?"

Der angesprochene nickte knapp und schritt mit Ausdruckslosem Gesicht davon, während der Limonengrüne sie zu untersuchen begann, wieder mit Hilfe des seltsamen Stockes…

Flashback 1 Ende

* * *

Flashback 2 

Laura glaubte ihr Kopf würde explodieren.

Zauberer, dieser Alte Man behauptete er wäre ein Zauberer.

Nun gut, er sah aus wie ein Zauberer.

Der lange weiße Bart, die Halbmondförmige Brille und diese seltsame blaue Robe, das alles lies ihn wie einen Zauberer erscheinen.

„Kann ich ihnen etwas Tee zur Beruhigung anbieten? Das war ein harter Tag für sie Miss De Grandes."

Laura nickte und der Alte Mann schwenkte seinen Zauberstab.

Laura fuhr zusammen, als direkt vor ihr ein Tablett mit zwei Teetassen, einer Kanne und einem Teller Kekse erschienen.

Der alte Mann schenkte ihnen Tee ein und nahm einen Schluck ehe er fort fuhr zu erklären.

„Ich befürchte dass wir sie unter unseren Schutz nehmen müssen Miss De Grandes. Ihr Onkel hat sich dem Finsteren Lord widersetzt und ich befürchte dieser wird keine Ruhe geben, bis ihre gesamte Familie ausgelöscht worden ist. Da sie die letzte ihrer Familie sind, wären sie in ihrer Welt nicht sicher."

„Verzeihen sie Mr.…?"

„Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore.", erwiderte der Alte Mann mit einem zwinkern in den strahlend Blauen Augen.

„Nun Mr. Dumbledore, sie müssen verstehen, das war alles ein wenig viel für mich. Wo soll ich denn hin?"

Nur mit Mühe konnte sie die Tränen zurückhalten, die sie erneut zu übermannen drohten.

„Einige enge Freunde haben sich bereit erklärt sie aufzunehmen. Wenn die beiden ein wenig grob sind, sollten sie sich nichts daraus machen. Sie kämpfen schon lange in diesem Krieg, aber bei ihnen sind sie vollkommen sicher. Abgesehen davon kannten die zwei ihren Onkel sehr gut. Ich bin sicher das es ihnen dort gut gehen wird."

Laura nickte und ein klopfen erklang an der Tür.

„Kommt rein.", rief Dumbledore.

Zwei junge Männer traten ein.

Ein Muskulöser, müde wirkender Mann, mit Rebellischen schwarzen Haaren, und einer Narbe auf der Stirn. Er trug eine Brille und seine intensiv Grünen Augen trugen einen vollkommen kalten Ausdruck.

Dahinter ein etwas Größerer Mann mit Roten Haaren, den sie von dem Schlachtfeld kannte.

„Harry, Ron. Möchtet ihr Tee?"

„Nein!", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige, was den alten Mann allerdings nicht zu stören schien.

„Na gut, dann gleich zum Thema. Würdet ihr beide euch um Miss Laura de Grandes hier kümmern? Sie ist der letzte Spross ihrer Familie und ich fürchte das Tom viel daransetzt sie ebenfalls zu Vernichten."

„Wenn es sein muss.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige gelangweilt.

Der Rothaarige schaute sie kurz an und sagte: „Mitkommen!"

Laura bedankte sich bei Dumbledore und folgte den Mürrischen und müde scheinenden Männern aus dem seltsamen Büro heraus.

Der schwarzhaarige nahm eine Büroklammer und richtete seinen Stock darauf während er etwas unverständliches Murmelten.

„Nimm dass!"

Laura nahm die Büroklammer und spürte mit entsetzen wie sie weggezogen wurde…

Flashback 2 Ende

* * *

Flashback 3 

„Was ist den los Harry? Warum ist Ron weg? Ein neuer Einsatz?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lachte, was Lauras Laune nicht gerade steigerte.

„Na, dass kommt drauf an wie man Einsatz definiert. Ich würde sagen nein, obwohl er das sicher anders sieht. Ron glaubt er sei auf einer Todesmission, aber du wirst es eh früh genug Herausfinden."

Laura seufzte, während Harry sie schelmisch angrinste.

Seit nunmehr acht Monaten lebte sie mit diesen beiden zusammen.

Harry und Ron hatten ihr viel über die Welt der Zauberer beigebracht, auch wenn sie ihr nur wenig über den Krieg erzählten, der ihre gesamte Familie genommen hatte.

Alles was sie wusste war, dass ihr Onkel Marcel ebenfalls ein Zauberer gewesen war, der im Großen Maß gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte.

Harry und Ron waren sehr nett zu ihr, auch wenn dass nicht immer so gewesen war.

In den ersten Wochen, waren die beiden kälter als ein Eisblock, um es mal so auszudrücken.

Ron hatte sich zwar immer um sie gekümmert, war aber so abweisend.

Dann änderte sich dass irgendwie.

Laura hatte es geschafft zu ihnen durchzukommen.

Ihre Augen begannen wieder zu leben.

In Ron hatte sie sich sogar verliebt und seid einiger Zeit erwiderte er ihre Gefühle, was Harry ebenfalls immer mehr mit Leben zu füllen schien.

Seid vier Monaten machten die beiden sogar Witze.

Früher waren sie einfach still gewesen, hatten versucht zu schlafen bis zum nächsten Einsatz.

Aber der Krieg hatte ein wenig an Heftigkeit verloren.

Die Todesser waren genau so müde wie Ron, Harry und die anderen die sie bisher kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie kämpften schon so lange, dass sie nichts anderes zu kennen schienen.

Bald würde eine der beiden Seiten nachgeben müssen, da sich ihre Zahl immer weiter verringerte.

Und diese Zeit, in der die Schlachten nachließen, nutzten alle um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Ron und Harry sahen nicht mehr so krank aus wie zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem Laura sie kennen lernte und dass war auch gut so.

Nur verschwand einer der beiden gelegentlich, was Laura sehr störte, da keiner ihr Auskunft gab, wohin Ron oder Harry gingen.

Sie wusste nur, das es mit dem Krieg zu tun hatte.

Doch dieses mal schien es anders.

Immer wenn einer weg war, führte der andere sich auf wie ein Tiger im Käfig, doch dieses mal blieb Harry ruhig.

Doch irgendwie beunruhigte sie dass noch mehr.

Harry grinste sich einen, während sie mal wieder Ahnungslos hier herum saß, das war so was von frustrierend.

Irgendwie hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl.

Harrys grinsen verbreiterte sich, als sie hörten wie die Schutzzauber jemanden in das Haus ließen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Nervös aussehender Ron kam herein.

„Ging alles glatt?", rief Harry ihm gut gelaunt entgegen.

„Ja, kann man so sagen.", erwiderte Ron unsicher.

Harrys grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er plötzlich sagte: „Ah, ich muss noch was erledigen. Bis später."

Schon verschwand er in den Flur.

Laura war verwirrt.

Sie erkannte, wenn irgendwo etwas vor sich ging und das war nun defenitiv der Fall. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Und wenn sie Ron so sah, bestärkte dass ihre Vermutungen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie daher.

Ron schien noch nervöser.

„Ähm nun ja, es ist so. ich…ich wollte dich etwas Fragen."

Lauras Konfusion steigerte sich immer mehr.

Was konnte Ron Weasley so Nervös machen. Er sah jeden Tag dem Tod ins Auge und schien nie angst zu haben. Was konnte einen Mann wie ihn so Ängstlich erscheinen lassen?

Sie nickte ihm zu, unfähig etwas zu sagen, dafür hatte sie zu Große angst.

Wollte er sie verlassen?

Oder schlimmeres?

„Nun…,", fuhr er fort. „…Wir sind jetzt schon eine Weile zusammen, auch wenn ich Idiot etwas gebraucht habe um Aufzutauen. Aber nun bin ich mir sicher, dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann. Und auch wenn die Zeiten hart sind bin ich mir deiner ganz sicher deshalb…", er nahm ihre Hand und kniete nieder. „…möchte ich dich Fragen ob du mich heiraten möchtest."

Er schaute ihr unsicher in die geschockten Augen.

‚Hat er mir gerade einen Antrag gemacht?'

Lauras Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Was sollte sie sagen?

„Also, was meinst du?", fragte Ron immer Nervöser weil sie nicht antwortete.

‚Er will das ich etwas sage, verdammt. Komm schon Laura, sag was, irgendetwas Perfektes…oder wenigstens halbwegs Intelligentes…'

„Laura?"

Sie fuhr zusammen und er wurde immer unsicherer.

„JA!", platzte es aus ihr heraus, ehe sie sich auf ihn stürzte und heftig küsste.

Harrys lachen ertönte als er seine Freunde so sah.

„Oh Mann, das hat ja gedauert.", japste er.

„Klappe Harry!", erwiderte Laura ehe sie Ron erneut küsste, der verdammt erleichtert aussah.

„Na, dann meine Glückwünsche.", sagte der Junge der lebt und strahlte die beiden an...

Flashback 3 Ende

* * *

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat allen Gefallen. 

Kommentare, Lob, Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Morddrohungen gehen wie immer an mich wenn man diesen kleinen Rosa Button drückt!

Bis zum nächsten chap!


	10. Snape & Dumbledore

* * *

**Dear, Nobody****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Wie gehabt, mir gehört goar nichds!

Hier bin ich wieder mit dem heiß ersehnten Update! Danket dem Herren! Fallet nieder und betet ;-)  
Ne, mal im Ernst. Ich glaube das neue chap ist sehr gelungen, aber wie heißt es so schön? Eigenlob **stinkt**

Nun wieder meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, meine treuen Leser:

**Vorndess: **So...erst einmal ein riesen **TUT MIR LEID!** weil ich dich beim letzten Kapitel von beiden(!) FF's vergessen habe (beschämtguck) Ich hab mich sehr über deine Kommentare via Mail gefreut. so, nun zum aktuellen Review. Ich hoffe, ich kann mit diesem Kapitel deinen erwartungen gerecht werden. Viel Spass beim lesen!

**silvertrust: **Ja, 'De Grandes', hatte ich auch irgendwo mal gelesen...und nach deiner Review ist mir auch wieder eingefallen wo. **SORRY!** War keine Absicht.

**hbt3: **N' bisschen Schmalz muss auch mal sein oder ;-) Und zu Dumbledore und Snape. Schau doch mal, wie dieses Chap hier _zufälligerweise_ betitelt wurde ;-P

**musashi47: **Danke! Da kann man mal sehen, sogar in meinen Stories gibt es irgendwo Botschaften die versuchen die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen ;-)

**indy: **Auch kurze Reviews (besonders mit solchem Inhalt) freuen mich riesig. Danke!

**Schokki: **Wie viele noch sterben, bleibt mein kleines Geheimniss ;-) Und zu Bill siehe Kapitel 7.

**Ninaissaja: **Ne, ich halt dich nicht für bescheuert. Und wie viele Menschen noch sterben wirst du in den nächsten Kapiteln sehen.

**Lobarie: **Von Harry wirst du noch mehr hören. Lass dich überraschen ;-) Aber ich verrate jetzt schon, das Harrys Brief nicht der letzte sein wird.

**Alex Black5: **Danke, hab den Fehler bereits korrigiert. Sollte mich in Grund und Boden schämen sollte ich... auf das Bierchen komm ich noch mal zurück ;-)

**Meta Capricorn: **Der Kandidat erhält hundert Gummipunkte :g: Muss ehrlich sagen, das du mit deinen Vermutungen bzw. Schlussfolgerungen einmal mehr voll ins schwarze getroffen hast. Kompliment!

**Jeanuts: **Nee, hört sich eigentlich nicht bescheuert an, weil du nicht die enzige bist, die so denkt. Ich hoffe das war nicht soooo lang

nun den, das war's erst mal

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**10. Snape & Dumbledore

* * *

**

„Hast du erfahren was du wolltest?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme hinter Laura, die mit Tränen in den Augen am Schreibtisch saß.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

„Ron…es…es tut mir leid…ich wollte…nicht…", stotterte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Schhht. Es ist okay.", erwiderte er zärtlich und nahm sie sachte in seine Arme.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich hätte es dir erzählen sollen.", fuhr er fort.

„Ich…wusste nicht d…das er dein Bruder war…"

Der Rothaarige nickte nur und eine einzelne Träne stahl sich in seine Augen.

„Ja, er war mein Bruder, aber ich kannte ihn nicht wirklich. Dennoch hat er mir meine Familie geschenkt. Bill hat der Verlust am härtesten getroffen, den er war der älteste und zugleich der einzige, der wirklich etwas mit Charlie zu tun hatte. Percy war immer ein Einzelgänger, die Zwillinge hatten einander. Ginny und ich waren zu Jung. Er war mein Bruder und ich habe ihn kaum gekannt. Aber ich hätte ihn kennen sollen. Nur eines der vielen Dinge, die ich durch den Krieg nicht mehr tun kann."

Eine erneute Welle von Tränen schoss in Lauras Augen als sie diese Worte vernahm, die so Nüchtern ausgesprochen wurden.

„Es ist okay. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden.", sagte er sanft.

Sie nickte kaum merklich.

Sachte nahm er ihren Kopf in seine Hände und brachte sie dazu ihn anzusehen.

„Nur noch drei Briefe, dann können wir darüber Reden, aber bitte lass mir Zeit. Ich brauche sie. Noch drei Briefe."

Er klang so unsicher und flehentlich, eine Seite die sie nicht von ihm kannte.

Ron war nie unsicher gewesen, höchstens nachdenklich. Doch sie Verstand seinen Wunsch und auch seine Angst.

Dieser Brief an seinen Bruder, ihren Lebensretter hatte ihr einiges klar gemacht.

„Nimm dir alle Zeit die du brauchst. Ich…ich verstehe es jetzt.", sagte sie immer noch gegen die Tränen kämpfend, die sie erneut zu übermannen drohten.

„Danke.", sagte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen…

* * *

„In Ordnung, dass war dann also der Brief an Charlie.", sagte Padma am Ende ihrer Sitzung. 

„Das müsste heißen, dass nicht mehr viele kommen können. In der Zeit der Ruhe ist kaum jemand gestorben, außer Cho. Aber das war ein Unfall."

Ron nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Es stehen noch drei Briefe aus. Die letzte Schlacht.", sagte er ruhig.

Padma nickte.

„Damals lag ich Verletzt im St. Mungos.", erinnerte sich die Therapeutin.

Ron nickte.

„Voldemort hatte alles zusammengezogen was er hatte. Es war ein gigantisches Heer. Er wollte uns kalt erwischen, in Hogwarts. Aber wir waren Vorgewarnt. Alle unsere Verbündeten erwarteten ihn und jeder wusste, dass es der letzte Kampf sein würde."

Padma nickte.

Sie wusste, was diese Schlacht für Ron bedeutete.

Das war dass Ende gewesen. Noch heute spukten die Bilder der Überbleibsel dieser Schlacht in ihrem Kopf, obwohl sie ihn erst eine Woche später zu Gesicht bekam.

Nur Hogwarts selbst hatte alles unbeschadet überstanden, da die Schutzzauber des Schlosses mächtig genug waren, den Kräften zu Wiederstehen, die während der Schlacht wüteten.

„Ich denke wir machen dann erst mal Schluss für heute. Ich erwarte den Brief zur nächsten Sitzung am Donnerstag."

Ron nickte und verabschiedete sich.

Padma sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

Er hatte ihr von seinem kurzen Gespräch mit Laura erzählt, als er heute in die Praxis kam. Er hatte versprochen, sich vollkommen mit seiner Frau auszusprechen, wenn er die letzten Briefe geschrieben hatte.

Padma konnte diese Entwicklung nur begrüßen. Sie hatten es nötig.

Überhaupt war die ganze Therapie ganz anders Verlaufen, als sie es sich Vorgestellt hatte.

Ron war noch immer vollkommen unberechenbar, aber sie schien Erfolg zu haben.

Bald…

Bald würden sie es geschafft haben.

Ein Leben ohne Vorwürfe, ohne Alpträume oder Blackouts.

Ron würde es schaffen, da er niemals aufgeben würde, nicht so kurz vor dem Sieg!

Padma würde es niemals zugeben, aber sie fürchtete die letzten Briefe, da sie wusste, dass einer von ihnen Harry gelten würde. Rons bestem Freund.

Der Brief an Hermine war für sie schon schwer gewesen und mit ihr hatte Padma nicht wirklich viel zu tun gehabt.

Aber Harry hatte auch ihr eigenes Leben mehr als einmal gerettet. Dennoch war er immer Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt gewesen.

Was würde sie über diese Legende in Ehrfahrung bringen wenn sie den Brief lesen würde, verfasst von einem der einzigen Menschen die ihn wirklich kannten?

Diese Vorstellung war furchterregend.

Aber dennoch, es würde Ron helfen seinen Frieden zu machen.

Sie konnte nur warten und hoffen, das ihre Therapie Erfolg haben würde...

* * *

Versonnen schwenkte Ron das Glas mit der Bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit und hing seinen Gedanken nach. 

Wieder Whiskey...

Wenn das so weiter gehen würde, könnte sich noch ein schweres Alkohol Problem an diese Therapie anschließen.

Ron grinste bei dem Gedanken, da er wusste, dass es noch lange nicht so schlimm war.

Er nahm einen Schluck, der angenehm in der Kehle brannte und setzte sich wieder vor dem Schreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Pergament und Federn…

Nie hätte er gedacht, das diese Dinge ihm einmal angst einjagen würden.

Nun ja, dieses mal ging es auch nicht um Hausaufgaben, nicht um Berichte oder Briefe an Freunde die er lange nicht gesehen hatte. Nein, dieses Pergament, diese Federn symbolisierten nun seine Vergangenheit, seine Ängste, die vergessenen Träume.

Durch diese Utensilien erlebte er altes Lachen, alte Furcht und Schuld. Aber auch alte Liebe, die nie verschwunden war, nur von ihm ignoriert wurde.

Ron gab es ungern zu, aber er fühlte sich bereits besser als seit Jahren.

Die Briefe die er schrieb, an seine verlorenen Freunde befreiten ihn von einer Last, die er schon seid Ewigkeiten unbewusst getragen hatte.

Letzte Worte, ein Abschied.

Es tut weh loszulassen, aber er musste.

Nur loslassen nicht vergessen, nur endlich sagen was er damals nicht sagen konnte.

Padma war zwar fast so stur wie er, aber es half, es half wirklich.

Die Alpträume wurden weniger, blasser. Er hatte lange keine Blackouts mehr und auch die Schatten schienen kürzer.

Noch drei Briefe, drei verdammte Briefe trennten ihn von seinem Seelenheil.

Er spürte, das es besser werden würde wenn er es hinter sich gebracht hatte, wenn er es endlich vollbracht hatte.

Auszusprechen was nie ausgesprochen wurde, erinnern an das was er verdrängt hatte und ihn in seinen Träumen wiederfand.

Loslassen...

Ruhen...

Endlich Ruhen...

Doch nun würde es schwer werden.

Schwerer als bei Hermine, bei Fred, Ginny oder Charlie.

Schwerer als bei Remus, Padma, Mad Eye oder sonst wem, denn nun würde es um die Schlacht bei Hogsmeade gehen.

Die Schrecklichste aller Schlachten, die so gewaltig war, das man sie heute noch als das Ende aller Kriege betrachtet wurde. Dort, wo sich schwarz und weiß zu einem Einheitlichen Grau vermischt hatte und nur das Überleben zählte.

Diese Schlacht war weder gut noch böse gewesen, solche Unterschiede waren nicht mehr von Belang.

Blut...

Blut hatte dieses Ereignis geprägt.

Wegen Blut wurde diese Schlacht geführt und mit Blut wurde sie beendet.

Dort hatte sich am Boden das ach so Reine Blut mit dem der anderen Vermischt und letztendlich war es egal gewesen, da es nur den Boden Tränkte.

Eigentlich Ironie.

Reines Blut vermischt mit dem der Halbblüter und Muggelgeborenen.

Ron setzte sein Glas ab und schmunzelte über sich selbst, wie sich Gedanken verirren und in Sinnlosigkeit Enden konnten.

Er sollte endlich Anfangen das zu tun, weshalb er sich hierher gesetzt hatte.

Vorsichtig, fast Ehrfürchtig nahm er die Feder in die Hand.

Sie war nun sein Werkzeug, seine Waffe.

Eine Waffe um sich selbst zu bezwingen und Waffen musste man mit Respekt behandeln, das hatte er in den harten Zeiten des Krieges gelernt.

Sachte tauchte er sie in das Tintenfässchen und machte sich auf, erneut eine Schlacht zu schlagen...

* * *

_Lieber Dumbledore, Lieber Snape,_

_Das sieht bei ihnen lächerlicher aus als bei Mad Eye, zumindest bei Professor Snape._

_Zuerst möchte ich meine Worte an sie Richten._

_Wir waren nichts was man als Freunde bezeichnen könnte, ganz im Gegenteil, doch ich habe sie immer Respektiert, selbst als ich mein Temperament kaum Zügeln konnte._

_Andererseits haben sie mich auch nicht so derartig gehasst wie Harry._

_Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, wie er dass verdient hat, aber im laufe der Jahre wurden sie beide Neutraler, immerhin._

_Mit den Erfahrungen die ich im Laufe der letzten Jahre gesammelt habe, kann ich auch verstehen, warum sie es so sehr liebten ihn zu hassen._

_Ja, es kann ein Mächtiges Antriebsmittel sein, aber es zerfrisst einen Innerlich, ätzt sich durch die Seele und lässt nichts über._

_Sie haben zu lange gehasst um noch etwas anderes tun zu können, das verstehe ich jetzt._

_Vielleicht war es aber auch ihre Tätigkeit als Spion, die sie so derartig verbittert werden lies._

_Sie haben zugestimmt den dunklen Lord auszuspionieren, ihn zu hintergehen und gleichzeitig in seine Fratze zu blicken._

_Ich bewundere ihren Mut._

_Aber es hinderte sie einfach zu Leben. Selbst nach Voldemorts ersten Fall konnten oder durften sie nicht ihre Maske fallen lassen._

_Ich weiß es nicht und werde es wohl niemals erfahren._

_Auch warum Dumbledore ihnen Vertraute werde ich nie wissen, aber es war berechtigt._

_Immerhin starben sie eindeutig als Anhänger Dumbledores._

_Die letzten Minuten ihres Lebens waren sie Frei und das konnte ich ihnen ansehen._

_Kein verstellen mehr, alle Masken waren gefallen und ich glaube sie starben als ein glücklicher Mensch, als ein Freier Mensch._

_Wie gesagt, wir waren nie Freunde, aber Verbündete und ich wünsche ihnen im Tod den Frieden und die Freiheit, die ihnen im Leben verwehrt blieb.

* * *

_

_Nun zu ihnen Professor Dumbledore, Albus._

_Oft hast du mir das ‚du' Angeboten, doch immer lehnte ich ab._

_Nun werde ich ein letztes Mal mein Wort an dich direkt richten und ich bin überzeugt, dass es dir gefallen würde wenn ich dafür über meinen Schatten springe und dieses Angebot endlich annehme._

_Du warst ein Leitstern, ein Hoffnungsträger, genau wie Harry es gewesen war._

_Man betrachtete dich als unfehlbar, unantastbar, unbesiegbar._

_Selbst in deinem hohen Alter strahltest du die Energie und den Tatendrang eines Jugendlichen aus, gepaart mit einer Aura von Macht und Weisheit, die jedermann denken lies du würdest allwissend und unfehlbar sein._

_Aber ich wusste es besser._

_Letztendlich warst du auch nur ein Mensch, der Fehler machte wie jeder andere auch._

_Du liebtest Harry wie einen Sohn und gerade dass war dein Verhängnis._

_Du wolltest das er Glücklich ist und erdrücktest ihn mit deiner Führsorge._

_Du versuchtest ihn auszuschließen soweit es ging und ihn nur dann zu benutzen wenn es nötig wurde._

_Aber genau das war der Fehler._

_Harry, Hermine und ich verloren unser Vertrauen in dich._

_Schließlich waren auch wir nur Figuren auf deinem Schachbrett._

_Doch gerade du hättest Harry helfen können, da ihr euch immer ähnlich wart. Zwei Menschen, auf denen die Hoffnung von Millionen ruhten._

_Auf Harry, weil eine Prophezeiung es ihm aufzwang und auf dich, weil du ein Leben gelebt hast, das von großen Taten und Selbstlosigkeit geprägt war._

_Harry spaltete sich von dir ab und wir folgten ihm._

_Zwar gefiel es Hermine am Anfang nicht, aber auch sie Verstand was es bedeutete verraten zu werden. Und du hast ihn verraten als du ihm Lebenswichtige Informationen nicht geben wolltest. Weil Sirius dadurch gestorben ist._

_Aber genug der Vorwürfe._

_Immerhin nährten wir uns wieder an und du wolltest nur das beste für Harry._

_Deine Prinzipien waren immer fest._

_Oh, wie gut erinnere ich mich an die Zahlreichen Diskussionen, wo du versuchtest uns davon Abzubringen die Todesser mit ihren eigenen Mitteln zu bekämpfen._

_Doch wie du weißt brachte es nichts._

_Ja, du wolltest immer das beste für uns._

_Auch schien dieser Krieg dich nicht zu bewegen wie er uns bewegte, da du immer so geblieben bist wie du warst._

_Ich glaube, das du schon zuviel Tod und leid gesehen hast um es noch wahrzunehmen. Wahrscheinlich, denn es war nicht der erste Krieg für dich._

_Ich frage mich, wie du als Junger Mann gewesen bist._

_Der Kampf gegen Grindelwald hatte dich verändert, davon bin ich überzeugt._

_Natürlich hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du vor mit stirbst._

_Ich dachte immer, das du der einzige sein würdest, der die Macht hätte diesen Wahnsinn zu überleben._

_Aber du starbst von der Hand Voldemorts. Letzten Endes warst auch du nur ein Mensch und Menschen sterben._

_Du wolltest immer das beste für uns und ich danke dir, für alles was du getan hast._

_Hoffentlich findest du endlich Ruhe, fern von den Erwartungen anderer und dieser unglaublichen Verantwortung._

_Ruhet in Frieden ihr beiden._

_Mit tiefstem Respekt_

_Ronald Weasley_

* * *

Ron lehnte sich zurück um diese Zeilen zu betrachten. 

Ja, so konnte er den Brief lassen.

Etwas distanziert, aber immerhin schrieb er ihn an Menschen, die er stets als Autoritätspersonen angesehen hatte.

Da konnte man nicht mehr verlangen.

Versonnen nickte er an seinen Whiskey, als er diese entscheidenden Tage noch einmal Revue passieren lies...

* * *

Flashback 1 

Albus Dumbledores Blick schien Alt zu sein, als er zum Führungsstab des Phönixordens sprach.

„Wir sind uns sicher, das Lord Voldemort unsere Versammlung in zwei Tagen nutzen möchte, um den entscheidenden Schlag auszuführen. Es ist erschreckend, was er alles aufbieten möchte. Es scheint, als würde er alle seine Kräfte in diesen Angriff stecken wollen."

Betretenes Schweigen war eingetreten, nur Harry und Ron schienen unbeeindruckt.

Eigentlich gehörten die beiden nicht wirklich zum Phönixorden, aber die D.A existierte nicht mehr.

Nur sie beide und Padma waren übrig geblieben, doch diese lag im St. Mungos. Cho Chang war vor einer Woche während eines Unfalls mit einem Zaubertrankexperiment ums Leben gekommen

Mit nur drei Leuten, konnte man die D.A. nicht am Leben halten.

Dennoch wollte der alte Schulleiter sie an ihren Aktionen beteiligen.

Eigentlich hatte er auch keine Wahl, da Harry der Prophezeite war, der einzige mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu besiegen.

Eben dieser Hoffnungsträger Richtete nun seine Worte an Dumbledore, der so alt und müde wirkte, wie selten zuvor.

„Wir können die Schüler nicht evakuieren. Dann würde er Verdacht schöpfen. Ich schätze wir müssen das gleiche tun wie Voldemort. Alle unsere Kräfte bündeln. Jeder der Kämpfen kann muss zu uns stoßen und wenn Tom angreift, nehmen wir ihn auseinander."

„Seid ihr sicher dass wir uns auf diese Informationen verlassen können?", gab Arthur Weasley zu bedenken.

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich habe diese Infos aus einer Quelle, die sich in der Vergangenheit stets bewährt hat. Sie sind absolut sicher."

„Ich denke wir sollten es Riskieren.", meldete sich Ron zu Wort.

„Ich stimme zu.", quiekte Flittwick.

„Unterstützt!", rief Diggel.

Arthur, Tonks und Harry nickten Dumbledore zu und nach kurzem zögern nickte auch McGonnagal.

„Dann ist es beschlossen, ich werde alle unsere Alliierten informieren. Lasst uns hoffen, das dies das letzte mal ist, das wir in diesem Krieg kämpfen müssen..."

Flashback 1 Ende

* * *

Flashback 2 

„Es ist so lange her.", sagte Harry mit einem bitteren Lächeln als er sich im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum umsah.

Ron nickte düster und sah sich ebenfalls um.

„Ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern wie es war.", flüsterte er.

„So viele Erinnerungen und doch fällt mir kaum etwas ein.", stimmte der schwarzhaarige zu.

Zielsicher wandte Ron sich zu den Sesseln an denen sie damals immer gesessen hatten und lies sich nieder.

Harry tat es ihm gleich, doch zwischen ihnen blieb ein Sessel leer.

„Sie fehlt mir immer mehr, besonders in Momenten wie diesen.", flüsterte Ron.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich vermisse sie genauso."

„Es wird nicht enden oder? Warum können wir nicht einfach wieder Kinder sein?", fragte der Rothaarige. Seine Stimme klang fast flehentlich.

Harry schluckte hart.

„Weißt du, in diesen seltenen Momenten der Ruhe, wenn ich mit nichts außer meinen Gedanken alleine bin, dann glaube ich, das dies alles nur ein schlimmer Traum ist, das ich Aufwache und die letzten Jahre nicht existiert haben. Aber es wird immer schwerer. Ich weiß kaum noch wie es vor dem Krieg war."

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte, eine Ewigkeit.

Die beiden Jungen Männer starrten auf den leeren Platz, als könnten sie Hermine zurückholen wenn sie nur lange genug hinsahen.   
Tatsächlich glaubte Ron etwas zu sehen, aber die Vision war verschwommen.

„Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da war sie noch unter uns. Aber…aber ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr wie sie aussah…ich fange an sie vergessen…"

Rons stimme klang verzweifelt und Harry konnte nichts entgegnen. Es ging ihm ähnlich.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen.

„Glaubst du, das dies die letzte Schlacht wird, so wie Dumbledore es sagt?", fragte Ron plötzlich und riss seinen blick vom leeren Sessel los.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, aber zum ersten mal seid langer Zeit hoffe ich es. Durch dich und Laura habe ich endlich wieder einen Grund zu hoffen, weil ich es gerne sehen würde, das dein Kind in einer neuen, freien Welt aufwacht. Damit es das alles nicht erleben muss."

Ron nickte, in Gedanken bei seiner Hochschwangeren Frau, die er gut Versteckt hatte.

„Es wäre schön wenn es nun Enden würde, aber zum ersten mal seid langem habe ich eine Scheißangst davor, was passieren könnte. Was wenn ich sterbe? Dann wird mein Kind ohne Vater aufwachsen."

Harry schluckte hart.

„Du wirst nicht draufgehen Ron, hörst du? Du hast all diese Scheiße überlebt und du wirst es wieder packen. Du wirst n' toller Dad werden."

Ron lachte bitter auf.

„Harry, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten."

„Alles was du willst."

Ron schaute sich um und wirkte gehetzt.

„Wenn ich draufgehe, dann kümmere du dich um Laura und das Baby. Zeig meinem Kind wer ich war und gib ihm all was ich ihm nach meinem Tod nicht geben kann. Versprich es mir!"

„Ron, du wirst nicht draufgehen."

„Versprich es mir einfach."

Harry nickte resigniert.

„Ich schwöre es dir. Ich werde dein Kind lieben als wäre es mein eigenes. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich. Laura und das Kind gehören genauso zu meiner Familie wie du."

„Danke.", sagte Ron...

Flashback 2 Ende

* * *

Flashback 3 

Eigentlich war es wie so viele male zuvor und dennoch war es so anders.

Nicht nur, das Ron zum ersten mal seid langem wieder Angst hatte, es könnte ihn erwischen, nein. Da war noch etwas anderes.

Diese Heftigkeit mit der beide Seiten kämpften, diese Verzweiflung.

Jeder spürte, dass es die letzte Schlacht werden würde und alle boten ihre letzten Kräfte auf um sie zu gewinnen.

Und es war die Größte Schlacht, an der Ron jemals teilgenommen hatte.

Dumbledore hatte Recht behalten, Voldemort hatte einfach alles Aufgeboten was er hatte.

Hier prallten Armeen aufeinander, bestehend aus Zauberern, Hexen und Kreaturen aller Herren Länder.

Die Luft war erfüllt von Explosionen, dem zischen und knallen der Zauberstäbe. Dem knistern der Flammen, das Aufklatschen von Gedärmen und dem Wütenden brüllen der Drachen, die sich am Himmel einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten, getrieben von Zauberern beider Seiten.

Aber am schlimmsten war der Gestank nach schwarzer Magie, Blut und verbranntem Fleisch, gepaart von Schwefel und anderen Chemikalien.

Dieser Geruch erdrückte einen, fraß sich ins Hirn und vernebelte die Sinne.

Ja, es war eine Gewaltige Schlacht.

Hogsmeade war nur noch eine Ansammlung von Ruinen.

Der verbotene Wald brannte.

Einzig Hogwarts thronte unbehelligt über dem Geschehen.

Keiner konnte sich den Massiven, ehrwürdigen Mauern nähern, da das Schloss es nicht zu lies, dass seine Bewohner Verletzt wurden.

Ron war vollkommen auf das Kampfgeschehen Konzentriert.

Sie kämpften schon seid Stunden.

Er war müde und es gab keinen Teil in seinem Körper, der nicht wehtat.

Es wäre soviel einfacher aufzuhören Flüche zu sprechen. Einfach stehen bleiben und sich von den Grünen Strahlen treffen lassen, damit es endlich endete.

Aber der Gedanke an seine Junge Familie beflügelte seinen Überlebensinstinkt, der Rons erschöpften Körper eisern vorwärtstrieb, ihn dazu brachte noch einen weiteren Fluch zu sprechen, sich zu ducken und einen weiteren Schild zu beschwören.

Ron lebte wieder und erneut wirbelten er und Harry wie lebende Todesflüche durch die wirren dieser Schlacht.

Aber nicht getrieben von Rachedurst sondern von Hoffnung.

Hoffnung auf ein endgültiges Ende.

Doch sie waren nicht die einzigen.

Deutlich erkannte er den Fettigen Haarschopf von Snape, der sich Seite an Seite mit Dumbledore durch das Geschehen schlug.

Deutlich konnte er das Schweißüberströmte Gesicht seines Exprofessors erkennen, welches einen Zug angenommen hatte, den Ron nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Er war Glücklich.

Seine schwarzen Augen Glänzten voller Leben.

Es war doch so eine Ironie.

Hier, in der Hölle auf Erden, inmitten von Blut und Eingeweiden war Snape glücklich. Wie lange musste er den Tag herbeigesehnt haben an dem er seine Maske fallen lassen konnte.

Und hier, inmitten des Todes fand er sein Leben, ein Leben Frei von Verstellung und angst."

Gemeinsam mit Harry feuerte er weitere Flüche auf seine Feinde.

Sie kämpften Seite an Seite, wie Snape und Dumbledore, säten Furcht in die Herzen ihrer Gegner und trieben ihre Verbündeten voran, indem sie einfach weitermachten, sich mit eisernem Willen aufrecht hielten. Indem sie einfach nicht fallen wollten.

Dann Überschlugen sich die Ereignisse wie so oft zuvor.

Immer wieder hatte sich das Blatt zugunsten der einen oder anderen Seite gewendet, doch es näherte sich dem Ende, das irre Lachen, das an Rons Ohr drang war ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür.

Eine Grüne Schockwelle in deren Zentrum der Dunkle Lord erschien, fegte alle Menschen im Umkreis von den Beinen.

Einzig Snape, Dumbledore, Ron und Harry konnten sich auf den Beinen halten.

Die Feuerroten Augen fixierten den Tränkemeister und noch ehe jemand realisieren konnte was geschehen war, wurde Snape von einem grünen Lichtstrahl niedergestreckt.

Ron konnte es sehen als würde die Zeit verlangsamt.

Der Schreck in Snapes Gesicht, die erkenntnis...

Aber Irritierenderweise war der letzte Ausdruck Erleichterung, Glück.

Er starb als freier Mann, so wie er sterben wollte, deshalb war der letzte Gesichtsausdruck des Spions Glücklich.

Ewig würde dieses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen haften während die Augen einen Freundlichen Ausdruck behielten, nur dass sie in Zukunft leer sein würden.

Dumbledore brüllte vor Wut und eine Welle der Macht strömte von ihm aus.

Das Kampfgeschehen stockte für einen Augenblick um die beiden Kontrahenten zu beobachten.

Die Welt schien stillzustehen im Angesicht der Macht, die von den beiden hageren Gestalten abgestrahlt wurde.

Strahlend blaue Augen durchbohrten Blutrote.

Unübertroffener Hass auf das gegenüber loderte in ihnen.

Ron hätte niemals geglaubt, das er einen solchen Hass in den Augen eines Menschen sehen konnte.

„Nun gut Albus, ein letzter Tanz.", zischte die kalte Stimme des Finsteren Lords in die Stille hinein.

„Damit es endlich endet.", fügte Dumbledore mit ruhigem aber stählernem Ton hinzu.

Mit dem ersten Fluch, der Voldemorts Zauberstab verlies, begann die Welt sich wieder zu drehen und die Schlacht entbrannte mit neuer Kraft.

Wie ein Donnergrollen begleitete der Kampflärm das Duell der Wahrscheinlich mächtigsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit.

Sie blieben von all dem Unbehelligt, schienen ihren eigenen Krieg in diesem Großen Krieg zu führen.

Als wäre das umliegende Geschehen nicht bedeutender als das krabbeln der Ameisen, als würden sie nicht von dieser Welt sein.

Und sie kämpften schmutzig.

Es war das erste mal, das Ron sah wie Dumbledore dunkle Magie einsetzte, genau so wie er und Harry es immer getan hatten.

Die beiden Kontrahenten bewegten sich so schnell, das keiner genau wusste, wer eigentlich die Oberhand hatte, aber die Anwesenden hatten ihre eigenen Probleme.

Sekunden wurden zu Stunden gedehnt, Minuten zu Jahre, Äonen.

Die Zeit hatte ihre Bedeutung verloren.

Der einzige, der Allgegenwärtig war und gewann, war der Tod.

Niemand wusste wie lange es so ging, die Kämpfenden Massen und mitten unter ihnen zwei wütende Titanen.

Vielleicht hätte man die Zeit in abgefeuerten Flüchen messen können, im ausweichen.

Aber erneut verlor alles an Bedeutung als irres aber Triumphierendes Gelächter den Kamplärm erstickte.

Ron konnte es nicht glauben.

Diese unglaublich blauen Augen waren gebrochen...

Blut sickerte Dickflüssig aus den blauen Roben.

Albus Dumbledore, der mächtigste Zauberer war geschlagen.

Es kam dem verlöschen einer Sonne gleich.

Niemand konnte es glauben, weder die Kämpfer des Lichts, noch die der Dunkelheit.

Es war unmöglich.

Aber der tote Körper, der Älter dem je wirkte und der irre lachende bleiche Mann mit den Blutroten Augen machten es wahr.

Albus Dumbledore war tot.

Die Welt stand wieder still und es fing an zu Regnen.

Es war, als würde der Himmel weinen.

Niemand schien es zu fassen, nur das Gelächter und aufklatschen der dicken Regentropfen durchbrachen die Stille.

Dann erhob sich eine Stimme.

„RIDDLE!"

Ron wandte sich Harry zu, dessen Gesicht eine Fratze aus purem Hass war.

Entschlossen ging er auf Voldemort zu, der aufgehört hatte zu Lachen und den Näherkommenden mit schiefem Amüsement betrachtete.

„Potter, jetzt wird es Enden! Jetzt wird es sich entscheiden und du stehst alleine, ohne deinen Mentor. Es ist Zeit, das wir unser Spiel zu einem Abschluss bringen."

„Er ist nicht alleine!", hörte Ron jemanden sagen.

Zu seiner Verwunderung musste er feststellen, das er selbst es war, der Gesprochen hatte.

„Nein Ron!", zischte Harry ihm zu.

„Wir haben bisher alles gemeinsam gemacht, und auch dies hier werden wir zusammen durchziehen."

Wieder brach Voldemort in irres Lachen aus.

„Große Worte von einem niemand. Genug geredet. Last uns spielen..."

Flashback 3 Ende

* * *

A/N Ich hoffe, das Kapitel konnte eure Erwartungen erfüllen 

Was bleibt mir noch außer um Reviews zu betteln (das ist sowas von erniedrigend ;-))

So, im nächsten chap geht es Rund, der Breif an Harry.

Aber es werden mit sicherheit noch drei Kapitel werden

bis zum nächsten mal

so long  
Zerengeb


	11. Harry

* * *

**Dear, Nobody**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Wen mir was gehören würde, bräuchte ich den nicht! 

Hallo liebe leute, da sind wir wieder. Ich hatte einen guten Lauf und bei so vielen lieben Reviews, musste ich schnell Updaten.#

Ich entschuldige mich nur für alle die auf ein neues chap von FtB warten. Das dauert noch ein zwei Tage.

**Vorndess: **Danke, es freut mich, das ich deine Erwartungen wieder erfüllen konnte und hoffe, das dieses chap mithalten kann. Ist nämlich schwer bei so einer Story immer noch einen oben drauf zu setzen. ;-)

**Schokki:** Du weißt wie du es herausfinden kannst oder ;-) Weiterlesen(evilgrins)

**Neo-Ai: **(anstrahl) Danke, solche Reviews motivieren mich immer.

**Cayennepfeffer:** Danke für die Kompliment. Hier das nächste chap!

**silvertrust: **Ist schon ein Kreuz mit den Namen. Merke ich immer wieder. Und ja, war gehässig, aber die musste auch noch weg ;-) Da sie nichts mit Ron zu tun hatte, wollte ich aber nicht ein chap für sie schreiben. egal, weiter geht's

**Lobarie: **Na, ist doch gut das ich so n' fiesen Cliffhänger gemacht habe. Dann hattest du wenigstens Zeit für dein Referat (grins)

**Meta Capricorn: **Danke! Ich denke Dumbledore war für Voldie wohl eine zu große Bedrohung, so dass er Snape nur kurz umbringen wollte um sich dann den wichtigen Sachen zu widmen. Mal abgesehen davon iust der Tod für Tommieboy ja das allerschlimmste.

**Alex Black5: **Ich weißaber was soll ich tun? ich bin nun mal Reviewsüchtig! (grins) Bei FtB musst du dich noch etwas Gedulden. Ist nun mal nicht sehr motivierend die chaps ein zweites mal schreiben zu müssen weil der PC n' Arschloch ist...

**me:** DANKE!

**Jeanuts: **Ne, ich mach nichts mit Psychologie ;-) bin nur n' kleiner elektromontuer. aber ich denke ich hab ne einigermaßen gute Menschenkenntnis. Danke!

**Ninaissaja: **Ne, ich halte dich nicht für bescheuert...ehrlich ;-) Danke für das Review und wie du richtig vermutest werde ich mich ausschweigen...

**Sweet Chrissi: **Na, für Besserung ist es nie zu spät ;-) Den Song kann ich dir leider nicht schicken, da wir gerade erst dabei sind ihn Aufzunehmen und das dauert noch ne Weile weilö er nämlich nicht der einzige ist.(steht erst die Schlagzeugspur) Wo ich dich gerade hier hab, möchte ich dich bitten bald mit 'Zeit zu Vergessen' weiterzumachen. Bitte bitte!

**musashi47: **Finde es schade, das dir das letzte chap nicht so gefallen hat, aber kommt vor. Hoffentlich entspricht dieses hier eher deinen Erwartungen :-)

Na denn, ich denke ich habe euch genug genervt

Viel spaß

* * *

11. Harry

* * *

„Glaubst du, das Snape deshalb so war?", fragte Padma ein wenig betrübt, nachdem sie den Brief an Dumbledore und Snape gelesen hatte. 

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht nur. Ich verstehe jetzt, was er durchgemacht haben muss. Ich meine nicht mal, das er ein Spion war, er war eigentlich nur ein Köder für Voldemort."

„Wie meinst du dass den?", fragte Padma verwirrt.

Ron seufzte und versuchte der Jungen Therapeutin seine Gedankengänge offen zu legen.

„Ich meine, dass er zu offensichtlich ein Spion war. Voldemort hat ihn benutzt, genau wie Dumbledore. Voldemort benutzte ihn, um Dumbledore falsche Informationen zukommen zu lassen und Dumbledore benutzte ihn um Voldemort in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, das Snape nur dazu da war um Voldemort von den ‚richtigen' Spionen fern zu halten. Er musste sich opfern, damit andere nützlich sein konnten. Und ich glaube, er wusste das. Deshalb war er so verbittert. Er war eine Vorzeigefigur die eigentlich nur zur Ablenkung diente und nicht wirklich etwas leisten konnte. Dennoch durfte er nicht so leben wie er wollte, weil er die Fassade aufrecht erhalten musste. Ich stelle mir das verdammt frustrierend vor."

Padma nickte.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht."

„Warum auch? Er war nur ein verbohrter Idiot für uns. Aber vielleicht war er in Wirklichkeit ganz anders. Wir werden es nie erfahren."

Die Junge Frau nickte nur und sie schwiegen für eine Weile.

„An wen ist der nächste Brief?"

Ron seufzte und schluckte hart.

„Harry."

Es war weniger als ein flüstern.

Padma hatte diesen Augenblick gefürchtet, seid sie angefangen hatte, Ron zu therapieren. Das würde der wohl schwerste Brief für ihn werden.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dir mit diesem Brief ein wenig mehr Zeit lassen.", sagte sie daher Verständnisvoll, doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich gebe ihn in zwei Tagen bei dir ab, wie immer. Sonst laufe ich Gefahr, die ganze Sache ewig vor mir her zu schieben."

Padma nickte.

„Ich denke, das war es dann für heute. Wir sehen uns in zwei Tagen Ron."

Der Auror nickte ihr zu und verlies schnellen Schrittes die Praxis. Draußen angekommen, atmete er tief durch, ehe er einfach apparierte.

Seine Gedanken waren kurz vorm überlaufen. Nicht zum ersten mal in seinem Leben, wünschte er sich ein Denkarium, um seine Gefühle ordnen zu können.

Er wollte erst mal etwas essen und schaute verwundert auf, da er sich nicht zuhause befand, sondern vor einem Großen Steinernen Tor.

Im ersten Augenblick der Erkenntnis, bekam er einen Schreck.

„Verdammt noch mal Weasley, Konzentrier dich! Du hast Glück das du nicht zersplintert wurdest!", grummelte er zu sich selbst, ehe er sich genauer umsah.

Er kannte diesen Ort, er kannte ihn genau.

Früher war er oft hier gewesen, doch in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte den Rothaarigen, als er das Steinerne Tor passierte und auf den Kiesweg trat.

Es war eine Oase der Ruhe.

Nur die Vögel zwitscherten zwischen den Bäumen und das knirschen des Kieses unter seinen Füßen verursachten Geräusche.

Langsam schritt er die Reihen ab, bis er die Mitte ereichte.

Er kannte diesen Ort zu gut, trotz der hunderten Reihen die es hier gab.

Langsam Schritt er auf die Steine zu, die im Schatten einer großen, ehrwürdigen Eiche Standen, etwas abseits von den anderen.

Gedankenversunken betrachtete er die Inschrift des ersten Grabsteines.

* * *

**Hermine Jane Granger  
1980 – 2003  
Geliebte Freundin & Schwester im Geiste  
****Gefallen aber nicht Vergessen**

* * *

Rons Augen glitzerten verdächtig und er wandte sich dem zweiten Grabstein zu.

* * *

**Harold James Potter**  
**1981 – 2005**  
**Geliebter Freund & Bruder im Geiste**  
**Gefallen aber nicht Vergessen**

* * *

Der Rothaarige ging auf die Knie und betrachtete die Gräber seiner Freunde, auch den Platz daneben, wo einst er seine ewige Ruhe finden würde. 

„Hey ihr zwei, ich war schon ne Weile nicht mehr hier. Tut mir leid.", flüsterte er.

Er schwieg eine Weile, nur der Wind, der durch die Äste strich und die Blätter Rascheln lies war zu hören.

Selbst die Vögel waren Verstummt.

„Noch zwei Briefe, nur noch zwei Briefe und ich habe es geschafft.", sagte er in die Stille.

„Tut mir leid, das ich euch nicht öfter Besuche, aber es ist immer noch so schwer, so gottverdammt schwer. Ich sollte euch ruhen lassen, nicht Reden sondern den verdammten Brief fertig schreiben. Ich komme wieder, das Verspreche ich."

Wie zum Zeichen, das seine Freunde ihn gehört hatten, blies der Wind ein wenig kräftiger und flaute wieder ab.

Ron wischte sich über seine Augen und machte kehrt.

Auf dem Weg zurück lies er sein Blick über die anderen Grabsteine schweifen.

* * *

**Alsator ‚Mad - Eye' Moody**

**1922 – 1999**

**Immer wachsam bis zum Ende

* * *

**

**Parvati Patil**

**1980 – 2000**

**Gefallen aber nicht vergessen

* * *

**

**Remus John Lupin**

**1961 – 2000**

**Gestorben beim Versuch zu beschützen

* * *

**

**Neville Frank Longbottom**

**1981 – 2003**

**Gefallen aber nicht Vergessen

* * *

**

**Terry Mark Boot**

**1980 – 2002**

**Gefallen aber nicht Vergessen

* * *

**

**Dean Scott Thomas**

**1981 – 2002**

**Gefallen aber nicht Vergessen

* * *

**

**Seamus Altair Finnegan**

**1981 – 2002**

**Gefallen aber nicht Vergessen

* * *

**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley**

**1980 – 1999**

**Gefallen aber nicht Vergessen

* * *

**

**Cho Li Chang**

**1979 – 2005**

**Gefallen aber nicht Vergessen

* * *

**

**Susan Amanda Bones**

**1980 – 2003**

**Gefallen aber nicht Vergessen

* * *

**

**Virginia Molly Weasley**

**1982 – 2000**

**Gefallen aber nicht Vergessen

* * *

**

**Frederick Richard Weasley**

**1978 – 2000**

**Gefallen aber nicht Vergessen

* * *

**

**Charles Michael Weasley**

**1971 – 2002**

**Gestorben um zu beschützen

* * *

**

**Molly Ann Weasley**

**1949 – 2015**

**Geliebte Ehefrau, Mutter & Großmutter

* * *

**

So viele Menschen hatten ihn Verlassen, aber das waren noch lange nicht alle.

Er konnte es kaum ertragen, die Namen weiter zu lesen, daher beschleunigte er seine Schritte und passierte wieder das Steinerne Tor.

Es war, als hätte man die Lautstärke aufgedreht

Plötzlich war die Luft wieder erfüllt vom Zwitschern der Vögel, dem Rauschen des Windes und den Stimmen von anderen Zauberern.

Er konzentrierte sich dieses mal fest auf sein Zuhause und Verschwand mit einem lauten Plop.

Er erschien direkt in der Küche, wo Laura bereits das Abendessen zubereitete.

„Was ist los Ron? Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie, nachdem sie seinen Traurigen Blick gesehen hatte.

„Nichts, ehrlich.", erwiderte er.

Sie sah ihn mit einem besorgten blick an, der verriet, das sie ihm kein Wort glaubte.

„Bitte sag es, was ist los?"

„Ich sagte doch, nichts. Es sind nur die Briefe."

Laura verstand und lies das Thema fallen.

Er hatte versprochen mit ihr zu sprechen, wenn er so weit war und sie Respektierte das.

„In Ordnung.", sagte sie und lies das Thema fallen.

Doch sie beobachtete ihn weiter.

Es schien ihm wirklich sehr schwer zu fallen, diese Briefe zu schreiben. Es ging ihm an die Nieren, das konnte sie sehen.

Er kaute teilnahmslos und starrte ins leere.

Nachdem das Essen beendet war, verzog er sich sofort in sein Arbeitszimmer ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen.

Laura war tief besorgt.

Hoffentlich würde ihn diese Geschichte nicht brechen.

Ron konnte viel vertragen, aber mit dieser Therapie, schien er tatsächlich an seine Granzen zu stoßen.

Die Jahre des Krieges hatten ihn nicht zerstören können, doch nun schien er es kaum noch auszuhalten.

Sie hoffte und bangte, dass er diese letzte Herausforderung bewältigen konnte, damit er wieder Ron sein konnte, einfach nur Ron.

Damit er endlich frei war…

* * *

Ron saß in seinem bequemen Sessel und stierte wie so oft zuvor auf das unbeschriebene Pergament vor ihm. 

Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem nicht geplanten Besuch des Friedhofes von Godrics Hollow, wo alle D.A. Mitglieder und Phönixagenten beerdigt worden waren. Dort wo er eines Tages mit Laura beigesetzt werden würde.

Dort lagen all die Menschen, die er während des Krieges verloren hatte und alle die ihnen folgten.

All seine Freunde und Familie.

Harry hatte es damals so gewollt, daher hatten sich alle gefügt.

„Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, sollten wir nach dem Tod alle zusammenbleiben.", hatte er damals erklärt.

Ron war es nur Recht.

So musste er nicht auf verschiedene Friedhöfe gehen, wenn er seine Alten Freunde besuchte.

Aber das war nun bedeutungslos, denn er musste es endlich anpacken.

Langsam ergriff er die Feder und tauchte sie in das Tintenfass.

Ein weiteres mal, um endlich seinen Frieden zu finden…

* * *

_Lieber Harry,_

_mein Freund und Bruder im Geiste.  
Es ist lange her, das wir das letzte Mal miteinander Gesprochen haben. Und heute wie damals, ging es um ein ernstes Thema.  
Das letzte Mal, als wir uns sprachen lagst du in meinen Armen und der Tod griff bereits nach dir.  
Ich werde diesen Augenblick niemals vergessen und vor allem deine Bitte nicht, die ich dir schweren Herzens erfüllt habe._

_Was soll ich nun sagen?_

_Ich weiß jetzt, wie Remus sich fühlte.  
Er war der letzte Rumtreiber und ich bin der letzte des Goldenen Trios wie uns alle nannten.  
Es ist verdammt schwer, vor allem, da wir immer Hoffnung hatten. Auf ein Leben ohne Voldemort.  
Nun habe ich es und kann es nicht genießen, weil ihr nicht mehr bei mir seid. Ist dass egoistisch? Bin ich undankbar?  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
Weißt du noch, wie wir uns dass erste mal trafen? Damals, im Hogwartsexpress.  
Oh Mann, ich war tierisch nervös, das kann ich dir sagen.  
Der Große Harry Potter saß in meinem Abteil. Und er war genau so Alt wie ich.  
Noch dazu, war er genau so nervös, ich konnte es kaum glauben._

_Du wolltest mein Freund sein, das war einfach unglaublich._

_Ich dachte jemand wie du hätte schon alles was er sich wünscht, aber dem war nicht so.  
Dann schlugst du die Hand von Malfoy aus, weil du mit mir und nicht mit ihm befreundet sein wolltest.  
Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was mir dass bedeutet hat.  
Und nach einer Weile verschwand meine angst und ich erkannte wie du wirklich warst.  
Auch wenn ich oft neidisch war, habe ich dich auch oft bemitleidet.  
Du hattest keine Familie und wusstest nicht wo du hingehörst, deshalb wurdest du von uns quasi ‚adoptiert'.  
Wir waren Brüder, wenn auch im Geiste._

_Und Hermine…_

_Gott, wer hätte damals im Hogwartsexpress geahnt, was einmal aus uns werden würde?  
Du und ich, wir besiegten einen Troll, wir Retteten den Stein der Weisen vor Quirrel.  
Es war ein Fantastisches Abenteuer, denn damals konnten wir nicht wissen, was für ein gefährliches Spiel wir begonnen hatten zu spielen.  
Und wir folgten dir weiter.  
Ich weiß, das du immer angst um uns beide hattest, dass du dir Vorwürfe gemacht hast. Du dachtest wir wären in Gefahr weil wir deine Freunde waren._

_Ja, das waren wir. Und das wussten wir auch._

_Du warst etwas besonderes, da du unsere Freundschaft niemals als selbstverständlich angesehen hast.  
Nach dem Leben bei den Dursleys ist das auch kein Wunder.  
Hermine und ich wussten vielleicht nicht, das es gefährlich werden würde wenn wir deine Freunde werden, aber du wusstest es doch auch nicht!  
Deshalb blieben wir, weil du Harry warst, unser Freund und nicht weil du der Große Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, warst.  
Ich mag oft neidisch gewesen sein, aber für mich warst du immer etwas besonderes und ich danke Gott auf Knien, das ich das Privileg hatte deine Freundschaft zu genießen.  
Ich bin dir bis in die Abgründe der Hölle gefolgt, weil ich es so wollte._

_Die Wahrheit ist, ich liebte dich, wie einen Bruder, aber wahrscheinlich noch mehr._

_Du und Hermine, ihr wart die Menschen, die ich näher an mich heran gelassen hatte als irgendjemand andern.  
Es ging weit über Freundschaft hinaus.  
Wir kannten uns in und auswendig. Wir waren eins und nun bin nur noch ich übrig.  
Ich fühle mich so verloren, so unvollständig ohne euch.  
Ihr beide wart ein Teil von mir und ich kann es nicht vergessen.  
Damals, als der Krieg begann wollten wir nur eines, nämlich eine Welt, frei von angst.  
Frei von der angst Voldemort würde uns jagen und töten.  
Wir wollten einfach nur wir selbst sein und ohne angst die nähe zueinander genießen.  
Aber dann verloren wir unsere Ziele aus den Augen.  
Hermine und ich mussten zu viele Opfer bringen in diesem Krieg._

_Aber du Harry, du musstest das Größte Opfer bringen, nämlich dein Leben._

_Damit meine ich nicht das Atmen, gehen und sprechen, sondern dich, dein Leben das du führen musstest nach den Erwartungen aller anderen.  
Du durftest nicht einfach Harry sein, nein. Du warst derjenige mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu bezwingen.  
Du hast nie darum gebeten und dennoch warst du berühmt.  
Ich weiß das es dich fast gebrochen hätte all diese Verantwortung auf deinen Schultern zu tragen, all diese hohen Erwartungen an dich zu erfüllen._

_Du durftest nicht einfach ein Kind sein, nein. Du musstest viel zu schnell Erwachsen werden._

_Ich hoffe wir konnten dir helfen.  
Du wolltest deine Last nicht mit uns teilen, daher versuchten wir dir etwas anderes zu geben.  
Unsere bedingungslose Liebe und Freundschaft.  
Hat es etwas genutzt?  
Haben die kleinen Momente in denen Hermine und ich versuchten dich von deiner Bürde abzulenken etwas gebracht?_

_Ich hoffe es._

_Tschuldige, ich schweife ab._

_Was ich nur schreiben wollte ist, das du ein guter Freund warst, mehr als ein guter Freund, mehr als meine Familie.  
Du warst ein Großer Teil meines Lebens und ich bin froh, dass ich dich kennen durfte._

_Der Krieg hat mir vieles genommen, aber nicht dieses Gefühl der Freundschaft das ich für dich fühle.  
Während ich das schreibe, werden die Bilder wieder klarer.  
Ich werde immer an dich und auch an Hermine denken, denn wir waren das Goldene Trio, wir waren eins.  
Und irgendwann, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich euch folgen und wir werden wieder eins sein.  
Bis dahin werde ich versuchen weiter zu machen, an euch zu denken und zu erinnern._

_Ich wollte nur noch sagen Harry, dass du einer der wichtigsten Menschen für mich warst und immer noch bist._

_Machs gut mein Freund_

_Bis wir uns wieder sehen_

_Ron_

* * *

Wieder übermannten Erinnerungen Rons Geist, aber es war anders als zuvor. 

Wie eine Überladung.

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun….

* * *

Flashback

„Große Worte für einen Niemand", zischte Voldemort belustigt.  
„Genug geredet, lasst uns spielen…."

_„Sitzt da jemand?", fragte Ron nervös als er die Abteiltür geöffnet hatte. „Der ganze Zug ist nämlich voll."Der schwarzhaarige Junge schüttelte den Kopf und Ron setzte sich.  
Er warf dem schwarzhaarigen noch einen schnellen Blick zu und stierte dann aus dem Fenster.  
„Hey Ron.", rief einer seiner Brüder.  
„Hör mal, wir gehen in die Mitte. Lee Jordan hat eine Riesige Tarantel"  
„Macht nur.", nuschelte er zurück.  
„Harry.", ertönte Freds Stimme. „Haben wir uns eigentlich schon vorgestellt? Fred und George Weasley. Und das hier ist Ron, unser Bruder. Bis später dann."  
Die Zwillinge verschwanden und Rons Neugier gewann die Oberhand.  
„Bist du wirklich Harry Potter?", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.  
Der schwarzhaarige nickte nur.  
„Ah gut ich dachte es wäre nur wieder so ein Scherz von Fred und George…."_

„Avaada Kedavra!", kreischte Voldemorts wütende Stimme.  
Harry und Ron reagierten schnell und hatten sich zur Seite geworfen.  
Der Regennasse Boden federte den Sturz ab, doch nicht nur Regen tränkt die Erde, nein auch das Blut der vielen Gefallenen.  
Harry hatte sich abgerollt und gerade Rechtzeitig wieder geduckt, da ein weiterer Lichtstrahl an ihm vorbeizischte.  
Er erhob seinen eigenen Zauberstab und warf ohne Unterlass Flüche auf Voldemort.  
Dieser lachte irre.  
„Was soll das den? Ist das alles was der Große Harry Potter kann?"  
Voldemort machte eine kleine Geste mit der linken Hand und Harry wurde zurückgeschleudert….

_Gerade hatte er den Zauberstab gehoben, als die Abteiltür erneut aufgeschoben wurde. Wieder war es der Krötenlose Junge, doch diesmal war ein Mädchen bei ihm. Sie trug jetzt schon ihre Hogwarts uniform.„Hat jemand eine Kröte gesehen? Neville hat seine verloren.", sagte sie mit gebieterischer Stimme.  
Sie hatte einen üppigen braunen Haarschopf und recht lange Vorderzähne.  
„Wir haben ihm schon gesagt, das wir sie nicht gesehen haben.", erklärte Ron, doch das Mädchen hörte nicht zu und musterte neugierig seinen Zauberstab, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
„Aha, du bist gerade am Zaubern. Dann las mal sehen."  
Ron wurde rot.  
„Ähm, na gut. Eidotter, Gänsekraut und Sonnenschein, gelb soll diese Fette Ratte sein!"  
„Bist du sicher das dies ein Richtiger Zauberspruch ist?", fragte das Mädchen.  
„Er ist jedenfalls nicht besonders gut. Ich hab auch schon einige Sprüche ausprobiert, nur zum üben und bei mir hat es immer geklappt. Keiner in meiner Familie ist magisch, es war ja so eine Überraschung, als ich meinen Brief bekam, aber ich habe mich unglaublich darüber gefreut, es ist nun mal die beste Schule für Zauberei die es gibt, so wie ich gehört habe, ich hab natürlich alle Schulbücher auswendig gelernt, ich hoffe nur das Reicht. Übrigens, ich bin Hermine Granger und wer seid ihr…"_

„Crucio", bellte Ron.Aber der Zauber schien nur einen Armseligen Effekt auf den schwarzen Lord zu haben, da er nur einmal kurz zuckte und Ron wütend anstierte.  
„Wie kannst du es nur wagen…?", zischte er.  
Doch auch wenn der Effekt auf Voldemort nicht wirklich bemerkenswert war, so reichte es dennoch, dass der Zauber von Harry abfiel, der ihn zu ersticken drohte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schnappte nach Luft, während Voldemort es nun auf Ron abgesehen hatte, der alle mühe hatte, den Flüchen des dunklen Lords auszuweichen, die ohne Unterlass auf ihn einprasselten.  
„Du minderwertige Kreatur!", kreischte Riddle wütend.  
Doch diese Sekunden der Ablenkung reichten aus, damit sich Harry erholen konnte.  
Ron wurde von einem Mächtigen Fluch getroffen und einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert.  
In seinem Fall, erkannte er, das die Schlacht um sie herum zum Erliegen gekommen war.  
Niemand rührte sich, alle starrten auf die drei Zauberer, die sich ein erbittertes Duell lieferten, wobei Voldemort eindeutig überlegen war.  
Ron schlug hart auf.  
Noch immer prasselte der Regen auf sie nieder.  
Es schien wie das perfekte Wetter für die letzte Schlacht, nachdem ein Blitz die Finsternis erhellte.  
Ron rappelte sich auf und spürte, das zwei seine Rippen schlaff in seinem Brustkorb hingen, gebrochen.  
Er hustete und spukte Blut, während er Harry beobachtete, der versuchte Voldemort mit einem Todesfluch zu treffen, doch vergebens…

_Mit Siegesröte in den Gesichtern wollten Ron und Harry gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurück. Doch sie hörten etwas, das ihre Herzen stillstehen lies.  
Ein panischer Entsetzensschrei und er kam aus dem Raum in dem sie gerade den Stinkenden Troll eingesperrt hatten.  
„Oh Nein!", sagte Ron und merkte wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht floss und eisige Kälte sich in ihm ausbreitete.  
„Es ist das Mädchenklo.", keuchte Harry.  
„Hermine!", japsten sie gemeinsam.  
Ohne Nachzudenken stürmten sie zurück und rissen die Tür auf.  
Hermine Granger stand mit zitternden Knien an die Wand gedrückt und sah aus, als würde sie jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht fallen.  
Der Troll schlurfte langsam auf sie zu.  
„Wir müssen ihn aufhalten.", schrie Harry verzweifelt und Ron griff nach einem auf dem Boden liegenden Wasserhahn und schmiss ihn mit aller Kraft nach dem Troll, so das dieser ein paar Meter vor Hermine inne hielt…_

„Ihr habt keine Chance gegen mich.", zischte Voldemort gehässig und lachte laut auf, wieder dieses irre lachen.  
Ron hatte den Eindruck, das die Roten Augen dabei flackerten, aber vielleicht war er auch nur kurz davor die Besinnung zu verlieren.  
„Vergiss es Tom, ich…ich mach dich fertig.", keuchte Harry, dem es nicht besser zu gehen schien.  
„Sieh es ein Potter! Dumbledore ist tot und du folgst. Ich werde das edle Werk Slytherins vollenden und es gibt gar nichts was du dagegen noch tun kannst"  
Harry sagte nichts sondern rappelte sich erneut auf.  
Egal wie oft er gefallen war, er fand immer die Kraft aufzustehen.  
Voldemort lachte.  
„Ganz der Vater….Avaada Kedavra!"  
Der grüne Lichtstrahl sirrte auf Harry zu, doch auch er hatte seinen Zauberstab gehoben und den Fluch gesprochen.  
Die grünen Strahlen trafen sich in der Mitte und strahlten Golden auf….

_„Es ist so seltsam Ruhig heute Nacht.", sagte Hermine und lehnte sich zurück, während sie dem knisternden Feuer zusahen.  
„Stimmt. Ausnahmsweise einmal keine Schlacht.", stimmte Harry zu.  
Ron lehnte sich zurück um wie seine Freunde die Ruhe zu genießen.  
„Wisst ihr was? Wir sollten nach dem Krieg irgendwo hinfahren. Irgendwo, wo es Sonne gibt und Palmen. Blaues Wasser und ruhe.", sagte der Rothaarige.  
Harry seufzte mit einem Grinsen.  
„Genau, eine einsame Insel, ohne lästige Reporter oder Todesser. Einfach nur mal ausspannen."  
„Das wäre Himmlisch.", stimmte Hermine zu.  
Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile, einfach die Ruhe genießend.  
„Wisst ihr schon, was ihr machen wollt wenn der Krieg endlich vorbei ist?", fragte Harry.  
„Ich würde gerne Studieren und Professorin werden.", sagte Hermine.  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und erklärte: „Vielleicht werde ich Auror, oder ich versuche als Quidditchspieler einen Vertrag zu bekommen wenn die Liga wieder aufgebaut ist."  
Harry lächelte.  
„Und was möchtest du machen?", fragte Ron seinen besten Kumpel.  
„Weiß nicht. Ich wollte mir ein nettes Mädchen suchen und einfach eine Familie gründen. Einfach mal Harry sein, ohne Reporter, Todesser oder Voldemort."  
Hermine lächelte ihn an.  
„Wir schaffen es, gemeinsam. Wir werden den Krieg beenden und dann werden wir uns unsere Träume erfüllen…"_

Ein goldener Käfig hatte sich um sie herum gebildet und Voldemort schrie wie von sinnen.  
Ron war mit den beiden Kontrahenten im Käfig gefangen, konnte sich aber nicht Bewegen.  
Ein goldener Lichtstrahl verband die Zauberstäbe von Harry und dem Dunklen Lord.  
Der Gesang des Phönix erfüllte die Luft und weckte Hoffnung in Ron.  
Es war gleichermaßen erschreckend wie wundervoll.

„Priori Incantatem.", rief Harry mit einem erschöpften Grinsen.

Eine Lichtkugel bildete sich im Strahl und wurde ständig hin und her geschoben.  
Ron beobachtete das Schauspiel.  
Die Mienen von Harry und Voldemort waren höchst Konzentriert, doch schließlich gelang es Harry, die Goldenen Kugeln in den Zauberstab von Voldemort zu zwingen.  
Ron unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als die Gestalt von Albus Dumbledore erschien.

„Mach weiter Harry.", sagte Dumbledore an den Schwarzhaarigen, der sich immer stärker darauf konzentrierte, die goldenen Kugeln in Voldemorts Zauberstab zu zwingen.

Dieser wurde von den Schatten abgelenkt, die nacheinander aus dem Nichts erschienen.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen Tom und das weißt du auch.", sagte Dumbledores Echo.

„Du bist Tod alter Narr!", zischte Voldemort.

„Für den gut vorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nur das nächste Große Abenteuer. Deine Unfähigkeit dies zu erkennen war schon immer deine Größte schwäche.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Ron unterdessen beobachtete den Schatten von Snape, der direkt bei Harry stand.

„Nicht aufgeben Potter. Sie können es schaffen. Machen sie den Bastard fertig.", sagte Snape in seiner Alten, bissigen Art und Weise.

„Ja Professor.", keuchte Harry mit schweißnassem Gesicht.

„Einfach weitermachen. Sie schaffen es, nur noch ein wenig mehr.", machte Snape weiter.  
Immer mehr Schatten füllten den Raum, bis einer kam, den er kannte.  
„Hey Ron. Ihr schafft es. Du musst Harry nur beistehen. Sag ihm, das du hier bist und ihn hilfst."  
Ron starrte den Schatten von Neville an.  
„Warum?"  
„Tu es einfach.", sagte Neville lächelnd, ehe er zu Voldemort ging und ihm etwas zuzischte.  
Und wieder erkannte er einen der Schatten, der auf ihn zu kam.  
„Hallo Ron."

Rons Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. In diesem Moment fühlte er einfach zu viel, als das er etwas hätte fühlen können

„Hallo Hermine…"  
„Harry!", rief sie zu dem immer noch hochkonzentrierten schwarzhaarigen Jungen.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und zeigten dann, den gleichen traurigen Ausdruck, den auch Ron im Gesicht trug, ehe sie sich wieder vor Konzentration verengten.  
„Hört mir zu, alle beide. Gemeinsam schaffen wir es ihn Fertig zu machen. Wir sind bei dir Harry.", rief der Schatte ihrer Toten Freundin.  
„Wir sind bei dir!", rief auch Ron seinem Freund zu.  
„Wir sind bei dir!", riefen nun auch die Stimmen von Fred und Ginny.

Und etwas geschah.

Harry lächelte und ein warmes goldenes Glühen ging von ihm aus.  
„Gut so Potter, sie schaffen es.", rief Snape begeistert.  
„Was bedeutet das?", zischte Voldemort mit schweißglänzendem Gesicht.  
„Du wolltest doch die ganze Prophezeiung erfahren Tom.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.  
„Was ist das für ein Spiel?", rief der schwarze Lord vor Zorn, doch Albus Dumbledore blieb ruhig.  
„Du sollst sie nun Hören."  
Alle Schatten um sie herum begannen nun den Text der Prophezeiung aufzusagen.  
Es war wie eine einzige Stimme:

**„DER EINE MIT DER MACHT DEN DUNKLEN LORD ZU BESIEGEN NAHT HERAN, JENEN GEBOREN DIE IHM DREI MAL DIE STIRN GEBOTEN HABE, GEBOREN WENN DER SIEBTE MONAT STIRBT…UND DER LORD WIRD IHN ALS SICH EBENBÜRTIG KENNZEICHNEN, DOCH ER WIRD EINE MACHT BESITZEN DIE DER DUNKLE LORD NICHT KENNT…UND EINER MUSS VION DER HAND DES ANDEREN STERBEN, DEN KEINER KANN LEBEN SO LANGE DER ANDERE ÜBERLEBT…."**

Die Schatten wiederholten diese Worte immer wieder wie ein Mantra.  
Ron konnte eindeutig Angst in Voldemorts Augen Erkennen, während das Glühen von Harry immer Intensiver wurde.  
Hermine stand zwischen ihm und dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Ron, der sich langsam aufrappelte um seinem Freund beizustehen.  
Hermines Schatten half ihm dabei.  
Er sah sie entsetzt an.  
Sie hatte Materie, sie konnte ihn berühren.  
Hermines Echo nahm Rons Rechte Hand und ergriff auch die linke von Harry.

**„JETZT POTTER! TUN SIE ES!"**, brüllte das Echo von Snape.

Harry trennte die Verbindung und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Finsteren Lord.

**„AVAADA KEDAVRA!"**, donnerte er.

Der Lichtstrahl der Harrys Zauberstab verlies war nicht grün sondern golden, begleitet von einem hohen, tremodulierenden Ton, der wie ein Phönix klang.

Voldemorts Augen weitete sich vor Entsetzen, während die Schatten ihn grimmig anlächelten.  
Es war wie eine gewaltige Explosion, begleitet von einem Schrillen, nicht Enden wollendem Schrei.  
Ron war geblendet und schloss die Augen.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, Herrschte Stille.  
Von Voldemort war nichts mehr übrig geblieben….  
Erst jetzt, merkte er dass er auf dem Boden lag, der Schatten Hermines war über ihn gebeugt.

Sie lächelte.

„Es ist vorbei, Ron, Harry. Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Ich liebe euch beide."

Sie verblasste.

„Nein Herm…nicht…lass uns nicht alleine...", flehte Ron mit heißerer stimme, doch sie war weg.

Er weinte wieder.  
Schließlich hatte er sie erneut verloren.  
Langsam zog er sich hoch und schaute sich um.  
Es regnete noch immer.

Die Schlacht war zum erliegen gekommen. Alle starrten nur entsetzt auf den Freien Platz, wo er und Harry lagen.

Alles Kämpfen war vergessen, nur das aufklatschen der Dicken Regentropfen war zu hören.

„Ron…?"

Der Rothaarige drehte sich in Richtung der schwachen Stimme.

Es war Harry.

Seine letzten Kraftreserven aufbietend robbte Ron zu seinem besten Freund und drehte ihn um.

Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und die grünen Augen wirkten glasig.

„Ron…?

„Keine Sorge, ich bin hier Kumpel.", sagte Ron und nahm Harry in die Arme.

„Ist…ist Voldemort…?"

„Ja.", sagte Ron mit schluchzender Stimme. „Du hast den Bastard abserviert. Er ist tot. Wir haben gewonnen hörst du?"

„Das…ist…schön.", sagte Harrys schwache Stimme.

Ron weinte. Er wusste, dass dies das letzte Gespräch mit Harry sein würde.

„Ron…? Tust du mir…einen…Gefallen…?"

„Alles was du willst Kumpel.", schluchzte der Jüngste Weasley. „Alles was du willst."

„Es…tut…so…weh. Letzte Ruhe…bitte."

Ron schluchzte auf.

„In Ordnung Harry.", sagte er und die Tränen liefen ohne unterlass über sein Gesicht.

„Ron…?"

„Ja?"

„…danke…"

„Bis bald mein Freund…"

Flashback Ende

* * *

So, das wars erst mal wieder.

aber denkt daran, zwei Kapitel folgen noch. ;-)

Hmmm, Ich denke das chap ist doch ne Review wert, auch von unseren lieben Schwarzlesern

Wir lesen uns beim nächsten Update

So long  
Zerengeb


	12. Dear, Nobody

* * *

**Dear, Nobody

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Hab JKR ne mail geschikt und sie gefragt, ob sie mir die Rechte an Harry Potter schenkt. Wollte sie aber nicht. Ich frage mich warum?  
;-)  
So, nach langer Abwesenheit wegen einer sch--- Notfall Montage im fernen Ungarn bin ich wieder da und hab das sehnlichst erwartete zwölfte Kapitel im Gepäck.

Doch große Höhepunkte solltet ihr nicht mehr erwarten gelle. Die letzten Kapitel ziehen ein Resüme aus der ganzen Aktion.

Nun zu den Zahlreichen Reviews!

* * *

**Vorndess: **Danke! 

**Ninaissaja: **Sorry, wenn das ein wenig zu hart war, aber mal ehrlich. Was hast du denn erwartet?

**Lobarie: **Danke, heftige Reaktion.

**indy: **Ich fühle mich geehrt, das du mir so eine Ausführliche Review gegeben hast. Ich umreiße mal die hauptpunkte. Meine Rechtschreibschwäche ist wirklich episch, sorry ;-) Das die echoes matteriel waren ist auch nicht üblich, deshalb war Ron auch so übberrascht ;-) Und ich finde es herausfordernd, dennoch ein spannendes chap zu schreiben, selbst wenn man weiß wie es ausgeht. Hoffe das ist mir gelungen . Zu der anderen Review, ich teile deine Meinung so ziemlich. Wirlich n' bisschen zuviel Slash. die nadern Punkte lass ich mal aus, will hier ja nicht den Rahmen sprengen :-) Man liest sich!

**silvertrust: **Hoffentlich bist du von der Reaktion der todesser nicht enttäuscht ;-)

**shoggi: **Danke und lass dich überraschen!

**Jeanuts: **Ja, das war der Höhepunkt. Die nächsten chaps werden wohl nicht mehr ganz so spektakulär ;-)

**Schokki: **Danke für dein Großes Lob. Immer wieder aufbauend.

**Meta Capricorn: **Danke für dein Lob. aber der Todesfluch war für Harry freigegeben. Hat er ja schon vorher oft benutz (grins)

**Alex Black5**: Na, ich finde Virginia besser als Ginevra, also was solls? Danke für dein Lob! Ich versuche immer mein bestes um meine anspruchsvollen Leser zufriedenzustellen ;-)

**Sweet-Chrissi**: Erst mal Gratulation zur Schwasngerschaft ;-) Lass dir ruhig Zeit damit, hauptsache es geht irgendwann noch mal weiter. Es reicht wenn du dich damit beschäftigst wenn du wieder Zeit hast. Will ja niemanden hetzen ;-)

**Maegwin: **Vielen dank für dein Lob! Mit der Rechtschreibung weiß ich, bin da irgendwie n' hoffnungsloser Fall. Werde mir aber warscheinlich noch n' Beta suchen und die Kapitel einmal überarbeiten wenn ich Zeit habe.

**Naina1986: **Ich danke für die Komplimente. Hoffentlich gefällt es dir ;-)

**NathalyaKiaraMcEllwood** : Wow, was für n' Nick! Danke für das Lob!

* * *

So, genug auf die Folter gespannt! 

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**12. Dear, Nobody**

* * *

Padmas Hände zitterten als sie den Brief an Harry aus der Hand legte.  
Sie fixierte Ron, der seltsam ins leere stierte. 

„Um was hatte Harry dich gebeten?"

Er sah auf und wirkte verwirrt.

„Was?"

„Um was hatte Harry dich gebeten als ihr das letzte mal miteinander gesprochen habt?"

Ron seufzte schwer und war wieder für einem Moment auf dem Schlachtfeld.

„Er bat mich, ihm die letzte Ruhe zu erteilen..."

Seine Stimme war gebrochen und leise, so dass Padma ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Letzte Ruhe?"

Ron nickte.

„Ist es nicht Ironie? All die Jahre im Krieg. Mehr als Vierhundert Einsätze im Feld und er ist nicht gestorben. Niemand konnte ihn umbringen. Dann stirbt er nachdem wir gewonnen haben, von der Hand seines besten Freundes..."

Ron lachte auf.  
Ein verbittertes Lachen.

„Es war sein letzter Wunsch. Keine Magie der Welt hätte ihn noch heilen können."

Padma war unwohl.  
Er musste also seinen besten Freund umbringen, auf dessen eigene bitte.  
Wie grausam konnte das Schicksal zu einem einzelnen Menschen sein?

„Was passierte danach?"

Ron legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stierte eine Sekunde an die Decke.

„Ich sah alles wie durch einen Nebel..."

* * *

Flashback 1 

„Ron...?"

„Ja?"

„...danke..."

„Gute Reise mein Freund."

Harry lächelte in seinen letzten Zügen und Ron richtete seinen Stab auf ihn.  
Fast liebevoll Flüsterte er den Todesfluch.Ein grünes Licht blitzte auf und das schrille Sirren war zu hören, gepaart mit den dicken Regentropfen die auf sie nieder prasselten.  
Harrys Körper erschlaffte in seinen Armen und Ron lies seinen Tränen freien lauf.  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er lächelte, gerade so als würde er nur ein Nickerchen machen und einen angenehmen Traum erleben.

„Ich werde an dich denken.", schluchzte Ron und legte den toten Körper vorsichtig ab.

Er stand auf, die Tränen liefen immer noch ungehemmt, und sah sich um.  
Überall standen sie herum, Todesser, Phönixagenten, Auroren, Kobolde und wer weiß noch was.  
Der dunkle Lord war geschlagen und Harry war endlich wieder bei seinen Eltern und seinem Paten.  
Ron blickte wild umher, doch niemand schien mehr kämpfen zu wollen.  
Die Todesser ließen einer nach dem anderen ihre Zauberstäbe fallen und nahmen die Masken ab, die sie ebenfalls auf den Blutgetränkten Boden fallen ließen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen sie davon.

Einige blieben zwar und halfen die Verletzten zu versorgen, doch die meisten gingen einfach nach Hause.  
Ron stand immer noch bei Harrys toten Körper und sah das Geschehen durch einen Schleier von Tränen.  
Resignation und Müdigkeit hatten sich ausgebreitet.  
Niemand hasste mehr, niemand trauerte oder war noch wütend. Sie waren allesamt nur müde.

Zu müde zum kämpfen, zu müde zum hassen, zu müde zu weinen.

Ron wusste nicht wie, aber plötzlich lag er in Hogwarts auf einer Liege und blickte in das besorgte und traurige Gesicht von Professor McGonnagal.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Rothaarige schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Lassen sie mich. Ich bin müde...will einfach nur schlafen..."

Professor McGonnagal blickte ihren ehemaligen Schüler besorgt an.

„Ron. Du bist Vater geworden."

Rons Augen flogen auf und er saß aufrecht auf seiner Liege.

„Was?"

„Du bist Vater geworden.", wiederholte seine Professorin.

„Wo ist Laura? Sagen sie schon!"

Die Professorin lächelte matt und legte eine alte Coladose auf sein Bett.

„Ein Portschlüssel.", erklärte sie mit einem kleinen lächeln.

Ron verlor keine Sekunde und nahm ihn. Er spürte das ziehen und plumpste unsanft auf dem Boden eines Feldlazaretts.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte einer der perplexen Heiler als Ron sich aufrappelte.

„Ronald Weasley. Ich möchte bitte sofort zu meiner Frau Laura.", sagte er aufgeregt.

Der ganze schrecken der vergangenen Schlacht war verschwunden. Er wollte nur zu seiner eigenen kleinen Familie.

„Oh, sie sind Mr. Weasley? Sollten sie nicht an einer Schlacht teilnehmen?", fragte der Arzt verwirrt.

Diese Worte versetzten Ron einen kurzen Stich.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei. Voldemort ist gefallen."

Der Arzt überschlug sich fast.

„WIE BITTE?"

Ron winkte ungeduldig ab.

„Ich will zu meiner Frau. Sofort!"

Der Heiler fing sich wieder.

„Oh, Verzeihung ich wollte nicht… es ist nur."

Ron knurrte wütend und der Heiler machte einen erschrockenen Satz zurück, ehe er dem rothaarigen winkte ihm zu folgen.  
Ron verlor keine Sekunde und folgte dem Arzt durch die wirren Gänge des Feldlazaretts.  
Sie kamen zu dem Teil der einzelne Zimmer für besondere Fälle enthielt.  
Eine Schwangerschaft konnte man wohl dazu zählen.  
Der Arzt schlug die Plane zur Seite und lies Ron in einen der Bereiche ein.  
Laura lag in einem ungewöhnlich großen Feldbett und an ihrer Brust gebettet erkannte Ron ein weißes Bündel, welches sie liebvoll betrachtete.  
Aller schrecken, alle Grausamkeiten die er an den vergangenen Tagen erlebt hatte waren für diesen Augenblick verschwunden.  
Alles was zählte, alles was existierte waren seine Frau und das kleine Wunder, welches sie in ihren Armen hielt.

Langsam glitt er zum Bett.

Laura schaute auf und strahlte ihn an.

„Du lebst noch.", stellte sie mit einem erleichterten lächeln fest.

Ron nickte nur, er wollte nicht mehr an den Krieg denken.

Alles was zählte war dieser Augenblick.

Laura schien das zu verstehen und strahlte ihn weiter an.

„Sieh sie dir an. Ist sie nicht wunderschön?", fragte sie sanft.

„Sie ist ein Engel.", hauchte der Rothaarige, der seine Augen nicht von dem neugeborenen Mädchen abwenden konnte.

Laura strahlte und sprach leise zu dem Säugling, der seine strahlend blauen Augen öffnete und zu dem rothaarigen Mann hinauf blinzelte.

„Hey Hermine, darf ich dir deinen Papa vorstellen..."

Flashback 1 Ende

* * *

„Der nächste Brief kommt zur nächsten Sitzung.", sagte Ron nur noch, ehe er die Praxis verlies. 

Eine Nachdenkliche Padma blieb zurück...

* * *

Laura wusste, dass Rons letzter Brief an Harry gegangen war. Seitdem wirkte er vollkommen Abwesend und traurig.  
Sie hasste es, ihn so zu sehen ohne etwas tun zu können.  
Aber sie hatte es ihm versprochen.  
Ein Brief stand noch aus, auch wen sie nicht die geringste Idee hatte, an wen dieser gerichtet sein könnte.  
Im Augenblick saß Ron in seinem Lieblingssessel im Wohnzimmer und starrte ins leere, eine Flasche Wein auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch stehend.  
Er wirkte so absolut verloren.  
Seine Augen wirkten glasig und Laura kannte diesen Blick zu gut.  
So hatte er damals ausgesehen, als sie ihn gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte. Immer dann, wen er auf den nächsten Einsatz wartete und es nichts zu tun gab.  
Er lies seine Erinnerungen Revue passieren.  
Von hier wirkten die Augen glasig, aber Laura wusste, dass er in eine Höllische Landschaft blickte, die nur Ron alleine wahrzunehmen vermochte.  
Er sah sie wieder sterben, jeden seiner Freunde und sie war machtlos. 

‚In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten', das war der schwur, mit dem sie ihre Ehe besiegelt hatten. Nun waren es halt wieder schlechte Zeiten und sie würde ihn nicht aufgeben, einfach weil sie wusste, das er stark genug war, seine Dämonen zu besiegen.

Wen sie nur wüsste was es mit diesen letzten Brief auf sich hatte.  
Doch sie hatte es ihm versprochen.  
Er beendete diese Sache, dann würden sie reden, sich endlich aussprechen.  
Doch was Ron nun tat, konnte einfach nicht gesund sein!  
Sich so dermaßen in die Erinnerungen vertiefen, dass er nichts mehr wahrnahm außer dieses Bild der Hölle vor seinem inneren Auge.

„Ron?"

Keine Reaktion.  
Laura versuchte es noch einmal, dieses mal ein wenig lauter und eindringlicher.

„Ron?"

Er blinzelte leicht.

„Bitte Ron, sprich mit mir."

Nun blinzelte er ein paar mal und sein Blick klärte sich.

„Laura Schatz? Seid wann bist du wieder zu Haus?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ich bin schon seid zwei Stunden wieder da. Ich wollte dich nicht stören.", sagte sie.

Der rothaarige kratzte sich abwesend am Kinn.

„Seid zwei Stunden schon? Wie die Zeit vergeht."

Besorgt blickte sie ihn an.

„Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es einfach.", sprach sie leise.

„Wie? Äh, nein. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung.", sagte er immer noch abwesend.

„Ich denke ich geh in mein Arbeitszimmer und beginne mit dem nächsten Brief."

Damit stand er auf und begab sich ohne Umwege zu seinem Schreibtisch, an dem er in letzter Zeit so viele Kämpfe mit sich selbst ausgetragen hatte.  
Den Wein und das Glas hatte er mitgenommen.Gedankenverloren saß er vor dem Schreibtisch und nahm einen Schluck des süßen Weins.  
Der Alkohol benebelte bereits seinen heiß gelaufenen Verstand und Rom mochte das Gefühl.  
Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, öffnete er seine Schublade und nahm einen Stapel mit Bildern heraus.

Als er sie betrachtete musste er einfach grinsen.

Die Bilder zeigten einen Minister Fudge, der sich in immer wiederkehrenden Abständen bewegte.

Erst wirkte er aufgeblasen wie eh und je, dann wurde er zunehmend röter im Gesicht und anschließend begann er zu toben.  
Er hatte die Fotos aufnehmen lassen, als er seine berüchtigte Rede zum Kriegsende gehalten hatte.  
Mit einem Grinsen schwelgte er in dieser Erinnerung….

* * *

Flashback 2 

„Bist du fertig Ron?", fragte Percy ihn wichtigtuerisch wie eh und je.

„Ja.", kam die missgelaunte Antwort.

„Dann los. Die Zeremonie wird gleich beginnen. Warte bis der Herr Minister dich ruft und komm dann zum Podium!"

„Ich hab's schon beim ersten mal kapiert Percy!", fauchte der Jüngere zurück.

Percy schien das gar nicht wahrzunehmen, denn er war schon mit eiligem schritt und wichtigtuerischem Gesicht davongeeilt um seinen Platz in der Loge einzunehmen.

Ron kochte innerlich.  
Er konnte Harry nun verstehen.  
Er hasste es, bei diesem ganzen Zirkus mitmachen zu müssen.  
Sie wollten ihm einen Orden an die Brust heften.

Wofür?

Dafür, dass er mehr Glück hatte als seine Freunde und Kameraden? Dafür, dass er seinen besten Freund ermordet hatte?  
Diese Flachwichser vom Ministerium schafften es nicht mal, die Todesser anzuklagen, die sich ergeben hatten.  
Es hatte sich rein gar nichts geändert.  
Viele beriefen sich darauf, unter dem Imperius gestellt worden zu sein. Andere Kauften sich frei, wie die Parkinsons, Flints und Montagues…

Es war genau wie nach Voldemorts erstem Fall und Ron hasste das von ganzem Herzen.

Applaus ertönte und die mit einem Sonorus Zauber verstärkte Stimme von Fudge lies Ron aufhorchen.

„Herzlich Willkommen sehr geehrte Hexen und Zauberer zu diesem Freudigen Anlass! Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um den endgültigen Fall des unnennbaren zu feiern und die zu ehren, die im Auftrag ihres Ministeriums die Bedrohung bekämpft haben…"

Ron schnaubte.

Als ob das Ministerium irgendetwas dazu beigetragen hätte!  
Die Auroren wurden von Bones persönlich geführt, die Fudge den Rücken gekehrt hatte um mit Dumbledore zusammenzuarbeiten.

Eingebildeter Fatzke!

„…als ihr Minister war es immer mein höchstes Ziel, unschuldige Leben zu schützen, was mir mit der Hilfe meiner Fabelhaften Helfer nun endlich gelungen ist…"

Ron unterdrückte das immer stärker werdende verlangen, in die Halle zu treten und Fudge mit einem Cruciatus zu belegen.

„…dieser…verdammte…"

„…heißen sie einen der größten Helden aus den vergangen Schlachten willkommen, der nun von mir den Orden des Merlin, erste Klasse, für seine überragenden Leistungen im Dienste des Ministeriums, ausgezeichnet wird. Bitte begrüßen sie Ronald Weasley!"

Ron brachte sich unter Kontrolle und setzte eine desinteressierte Miene auf, als er unter Applaus in die Halle trat.  
Blitzlichter erhellten den Raum, als er durch die Mitte zum Podium schritt, auf dem Fudge wie ein aufgeblasener Pfau herumstolzierte.  
Ron trat vor ihn und drehte sich zur Menge um, während Fudge wieder die Stimme erhob.

„Für ihre großen Leistungen im vergangenen Krieg, verleihe ich nun ihnen, Ronald Weasley, den Orden des Merlin, erste Klasse, die höchste Auszeichnung die das Ministerium zu vergeben hat!"

Ron hielt seine steinerne Miene aufrecht und beugte sich leicht herunter, damit der Fatzke ihm die Auszeichnung umlegen konnte.  
Nachdem dies geschehen war, reicht Fudge ihm die Hand und strahlte in die Menge, wo ein weiteres Blitzlichtgewitter losbrach.Der Minister lies Rons Hand los und deutete zum Rednerpult, damit er seine Dankesrede halten konnte.  
Der rothaarige unterdrückte das verlangen, die Hand die Fudge ergriffen hatte an seiner Hose abzuwischen und schritt auf dass Pult zu.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Kehle und murmelte: „Sonorus."

Anschließend wartete er, bis der Applaus verbebt war.

Endlich kehrte Ruhe ein und Ron blickte in die Gesichter, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Ich sollte wohl eine Dankesrede halten, also bedanke ich mich zuallererst bei ihnen Minister Fudge…", begann er und lies seine Worte ein wenig wirken.

Fudge plusterte sich wieder einmal mächtig auf und ein diabolisches Grinsen stahl sich auf Rons Lippen.

„Ich danke ihnen, für ihre absolute Inkompetenz, Dummheit und Unfähigkeit, welche sie in ihrer viel zu langen Amtszeit an den Tag gelegt haben!"

Die Menge erstarrte und Fudge wirkte erschrocken.

„Was haben sie den geleistet sie verdammter Lackaffe, außer sich aufzuplustern und wichtig zu machen? Sie haben Harry in Misskredit gebracht, die Rückkehr von Voldemort ignoriert und als es nicht mehr zu leugnen war, haben sie die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und zwanzig Auroren zu ihrem Persönlichen Schutz abgezogen, die dafür im Krieg gefehlt haben. Sie haben rein gar nichts getan!Dumbledore tat etwas, und Harry und Amelia Bones.  
Sie stellten die Armee auf die Beine, die in diesem langen Krieg gekämpft hat. Sie Minister, haben nichts getan außer große Reden zu schwingen und sich zu verkriechen.  
Nicht mal jetzt, nachdem Harry, der von ihnen als Wahnsinniger abgestempelt wurde, den dunklen Lord besiegt hat tun sie etwas! Sie lassen die verdammten Todesser laufen. Sie kaufen sich frei oder lügen einfach. Nicht mal Veritaserum wird genutzt, um die Wahrheit festzustellen. Alles in allem, ist dies ein weiterer Höhepunkt ihrer Dummheit! Ich habe nie für das Ministerium gearbeitet und mit ihnen als Minister wird das auch nicht vorkommen, da sie ein inkompetenter Flachwichser sind! Ein Aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer, der von rein gar nichts eine Ahnung hat. Ich spreche diese Warnung nur ein einziges mal aus! Kommen sie mir oder meiner Familie noch ein einziges mal zu nahe, werden sie erleben, warum ich den Krieg überlebt habe. Und an all die Menschen da draußen! Es wird Zeit irgendwen zu wählen, der den Job besser macht als diese Witzfigur! Selbst ein Flubberwurm wäre eine bessere Wahl!  
Das war's, auf Wiedersehen!"

Ron blickte sich um, zufrieden mit den Reaktionen.  
Die Menge war zum größten Teil vollkommen entsetzt und tuschelte wild.  
Einige Veteranen, darunter viele Auroren, die unter Bones gedient hatte klatschten und streckten ihre Daumen nach oben.  
Fudge dagegen war wunderbar anzusehen.

Er war tiefrot angelaufen und schäumte vor Wut.

„DAS WERDEN SIE BEREUEN WEASLEY! AUROREN! VERHAFTEN SIE DEN MANN!"

Doch keiner der Auroren rührte sich.

„WERDET IHR WOHL TUN WAS ICH BEFEHLE! ICH VERLANGE DAS DIESER MANN VERHAFTET WIRD!"

„Mit welcher Begründung? Dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat? Ich glaube nicht Cornelius.", sagte Madame Bones ruhig und richtete ihr Monokel.

Ron lachte laut und verlies den Saal ohne weiteren Kommentar, während Fudge immer noch wütete wie ein Hippogreif…

Flashback 2 Ende

* * *

Ron grinste breit bei diesen Erinnerungen.  
Oh ja, das hatte richtig gut getan, aber nun sollte er es nicht mehr herauszögern….

* * *

Padma wurde langsam unruhig, den Ron war bereits seid zwanzig Minuten überfällig.  
Das passte gar nicht zu ihm.  
Verdammt noch mal! Wann kommt er endlich? 

Die junge Therapeutin wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es an ihr Fenster klopfte und sie eine Schneeeule erkannte.

„Hedwig?", fragte sie verwundert.

Ron hatte Harrys Eule nach dessen Tod zu sich genommen.  
Sie war nun schon ein wenig alt für eine Eule, aber immer noch so vital wie in ihrer Jugend.  
Padma öffnete das Fenster und lies sie ein.  
Mit einem leisen shuhuen lies die Eule einen Brief fallen und verschwand.  
Padma runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Umschlag.  
Ohne zu zögern las sie die Zeilen, die wohl Rons letzten Brief darstellten…

* * *

_Lieber Ron,_

_richtig gelesen, ich schreibe mir selbst, besser gesagt dem Teil von mir, der während des Krieges gestorben ist. Und es ist ein Großer Teil von mir gestorben…  
Mit jedem Freund ist auch ein Stück von mir gestorben. Mit jeden Toten, den ich auf dem Gewissen habe, ist mehr und mehr in mir verreckt._

_Vielleicht bin ich deshalb, was ich nun bin._

_Ich bin Tod, einzig meine Familie gibt mir einen Grund zum Leben._

_Es ist nur ein winziger Teil, der überlebt hat, aber dieser Teil ist wichtig und nun endlich bereit die Teile los zu lassen, die im Krieg ihr Leben ließen.  
Um meinen Frieden zu finden, muss ich endlich akzeptieren, das der alte Ron schon vor langer Zeit gegangen ist.  
Das was nun übrig ist, ist vielleicht nicht viel, aber es reicht._

_Ich werde das Loch niemals füllen können, wo so viele andere hingehören, Hermine, Harry, Ginny, Fred und all die anderen Menschen die ich verloren habe._

_Doch ich denke ich habe es akzeptiert._

_Mit jedem Brief, den ich geschrieben habe, schrieb ich nicht nur meinen Freunden, sondern auch mir selbst, das habe ich nun erkannt.  
Vielleicht kann ich nun damit leben, nachdem ich endlich abschied genommen habe, nachdem ich geschrieben habe, was ich so lange Zeit nicht auszusprechen vermochte.  
Natürlich bin ich noch traurig, um die verpassten Gelegenheiten, um die Worte die ich ihnen nie gesagt habe, um Gefühle die ich mir nie zugestanden habe. Traurig um den Verlust meiner Freunde und meiner selbst._

_Doch ich bin auch froh, das ich noch lebe und so ihr Andenken hoch halten kann.  
Denn nun kann ich es wieder!  
Ich kann mich wieder an die Glücklichen Zeiten erinnern ohne das Blut diese Erinnerungen ertränkt.  
Das war es, was mir am meisten fehlte.  
Doch nun werde ich, der Teil der überlebt hat nach vorne blicken!  
Ich möchte sehen, wie Hermine und Harry ihren Abschluss machen, einen Beruf ergreifen und heiraten. Ich möchte sehen, das sie Glücklich sind._

_Ich möchte Enkelkinder haben und auch sie aufwachsen sehen. Ich werde all das tun, was meine Freunde nicht mehr tun können._

_Ich habe überlebt um für sie alle weiterzuleben und dann, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich sie alle wieder sehen und von diesem Glücklichen leben berichten._

_Ich weiß, das ich sie Widersehen werde, denn wie sagte Dumbledore?_

_Für den gut vorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nur das nächste große Abenteuer._

_Ich werde mich gut vorbereiten, das verspreche ich.  
Ich werde für alle Leben, die ihr Leben verloren und auch für mich und meine Familie.  
Das ist alles was ich noch zu sagen habe._

_Bis wir uns wieder sehen_

_Ron

* * *

_

So, ihr kennt das Prozedere!

Fleißig Reviewn!  
Wir sehen uns beim letzten Kapitel

So long  
Zerengeb


	13. Epilog

* * *

**Dear, Nobody****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Laura gehört mir! Ha, endlich was...

So dala, das letzte chap. am Schluss sag ich dann noch was...

**silvertrust: **Nun, wenn man hilft, ist es leichter sich auf den Imperius zu berufen oder?

**Liriel Hastur: **Danke! Das geht vielen so, mit dem schreiben. Besonders bei dieser Fic, wo viele Grenzen gesprengt werden.

**Maegwin:** Danke!

**Vorndess:** Danke für das Lob. Ich wollte die Rede nicht länger machen, da es sonst ein wenig übertrieben wäre.

**Lobarie: **Und ich bin nicht so gut beim antworten ;-) Der Brief an sich selbst wart übrigens von anfang an geplant!

**Schokki:** Danke schön!

**Alex Black5:** Nö, ich wiederstehe der Versuchung ein schlechtes Kapitel zu schreiben ;-) Nun, für Ftb hab icgh demnächst wieder etwas mehr Zeit. Freu dich schon auf die nächsten Updates ;-)

** Meta Capricorn:** Ja, kurz halten fand ich besser. Zum Avaada, ich denke da gibt es nun mal viele Meinungen. Freut mich aber, das du dich etwas damit beschäftigst.

**Sweet Chrisi:** Danke. Hoffentlich gefällt dir das neue chap!

**Jeanuts:** Vielen lieben Dank. Tja, das Ende ist nahe. Hoffe es gefällt dir.

**Krissi:** Danke! Und das sind drei Fragen. aber ich will mal nicht so sein. 1. Ja, ist das endgültig letzte Kapitel dieser Fic. 2. Hab ich mir alles selber ausgedacht (selbstaufdieschulterklopfunddabeiaufdieschnauzeflieg) 3. Harry lag schon im sterben und wollte erlösung von den Schmerzen. Die chap 12 am Anfang.

So nun dass übliche.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**13. Epilog**

* * *

Hermine Weasley war traurig, doch niemand konnte es ihr ansehen. 

Keiner aus der Großen Familie, die alle angereist waren um dem unvermeidlichen ins Auge zu sehen...

Sie hatte so viele aus der Familie schon so lange Zeit nicht gesehen, das sie sich insgeheim sogar ein wenig freute, auch wenn es ein wenig pietätlos war.

Aber sie konnte ihrem Vater einen seiner letzten Wünsche nicht abschlagen.

Er will nicht, dass alle trauern, er will in würde sterben, mit all denen um ihn herum, die ihm viel bedeuten.

Dort drüben saßen Fred, Virginia und Molly, die Kinder ihres Onkels Bill, der wie seine Frau bereits vor einigen Jahren friedlich entschlummert war.

Dicht daneben saß Persesphone, die Tochter ihres Onkels Percy.

Wie die anderen hatten auch sie ihren Mann und ihre Kinder mitgebracht.

Auch ihre eigenen Kinder und Enkelkinder hielten sich im Fuchsbau auf.

Der gesamte Weasley Clan hatte sich eingefunden um sich von seinem Oberhaupt zu verabschieden.

Harry wirkte ein wenig bedrückt.

Nervös strich er sich durch das ergraute Haar und blickte sich um, sichtlich bemüht einen fröhlichen Ausdruck zu tragen.

Auch ihn würde das unvermeidliche mehr mitnehmen, als er zugeben wollte.

Hermine sah sich noch einmal um und bemerkte, das der Ehrengast fehlte.

Sie machte sich auf die Suche und wanderte die Treppen des Fuchsbaus hinauf, wo sie wusste, das sich in seiner Jugend sein Zimmer befunden hatte.

„Dad?", fragte sie laut, während sie an die Tür klopfte.

„Komm herein!", antwortete die kräftige Stimme ihres Vaters.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und betrat das Zimmer, das noch genauso aussah wie in seiner Kindheit.

Jeder Zentimeter schien mit Postern der Chudley Cannons Mannschaft von 1998 beklebt zu sein.

Ihr Vater stand Gedankenverloren am Fenster und sah hinaus.

Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber Ronald Weasley war selbst in seinem hohen Alter noch immer eine beeindruckende Erscheinung.

Sein weißes Haar war noch immer so voll wie vor fünfzig Jahren. Er war noch immer groß und breit und stand dort mit der Haltung eines Mannes, der sich niemals vor irgendjemanden verbeugt hatte.

Seine blauen Augen sprühten nur so vor Energie und eine Aura von Macht und Weisheit umgab ihn.

Er wirkte immer noch so agil, als wäre der alte Körper nur eine Fassade um den Jugendlichen zu verbergen, der er eigentlich war.

Jeder der Ron Weasley kannte, sah ihn nicht als alten Mann an.

Doch er war alt, sehr alt.

Er hatte ein langes Leben hinter sich, welches man ihm aber nicht anmerkte.

In den letzten dreißig Jahren hatte er die Stelle des Schuldirektors von Hogwarts innegehalten und war zu einer ähnlichen Legende geworden, wie es vielleicht der große Dumbledore oder sogar Harry Potter gewesen war.

Natürlich kannte Hermine die Geschichte ihres Vaters, als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wusste sie alles über den Schlangenkrieg. Aber es war beeindruckend, mit welcher Freude er sein Leben gelebt hatte.

Man vermochte es kaum zu glauben, dass sein Leben Morgen Enden würde.

Doch es war so.

Ein vollkommen unbekannter Fluch zersetzte ihn von innen. Morgen um etwa achtzehn Uhr würde er sterben hatten die Ärzte errechnet.

Dennoch merkte man es ihm nicht an.

Laut den Heilern, sollte er eigentlich gar nicht mehr in der Lage sein sich zu bewegen, und trotzdem wirkte er noch immer so gesund.

Dennoch stand er hier, in seinem alten Kinderzimmer mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen, während er versonnen aus dem Fenster schaute.

„Vermisst man mich schon?", fragte er ruhig.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Obwohl sie wusste, das er sie nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie auch, das er es wusste wenn sich jemand bewegte und welche Bewegung derjenige ausführen konnte.

Ihr Vater schien immer alles zu wissen und er war immer so ruhig, selbst im Angesicht des unausweichlichen. Und nie schien man ihn überraschen zu können.

Konsequenzen des Lebens, das er geführt hatte.

Nur ein einziges mal hatte sie ihren Vater wirklich wütend gesehen und damals hatte sie es nur bemerkt, weil sie seine Tochter war.

Die Rede in Hogwarts, die er einmal gehalten hatte.

Doch diese Zeit war so fern, nie wieder war er so gewesen.

Sie kam zu den Sommerferien wieder und bemerkte sofort, das ihr Vater bei weitem nicht mehr so ernst und nachdenklich war wie Früher.

Dann hatte er die Stelle des Professors für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernommen und war wenige Jahre später Hauslehrer von Gryffindor geworden. Anschließend Stellvertretender Schulleiter unter Flittwick und dann selbst Direktor.

Sie selbst war nun Professorin für Verteidigung und kannte seine Methoden.

Die Schüler himmelten ihn geradezu an, da er immer lustig und offen war, nie schien er schlechte Laune zu haben.

Und selbst seine Stellung als Direktor hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, den aufstrebenden dunklen Lord Jarodas aufzuhalten und zu besiegen, ehe er auch nur annähernd so mächtig wurde wie Voldemort.

Sie selbst hatte am Kampf teilgenommen, als ihr Vater den Phönixorden neu gründete und sie mit Elan und Freude in die Schlacht führte.

Man hatte ihm auch den Posten als Minister angeboten, den er allerdings ablehnte.

Ronald Weasley war eine Legende geworden, unantastbar und unbezwingbar. Dennoch entfaltete der Fluch, den Jerodas damals über ihn ausgesprochen hatte langsam aber sicher seine Wirkung.

Mehr als fünfzehn Jahre hatte ihr Vater gegen diesen Fluch angekämpft, doch nun würde er endgültig verlieren.

Trotzdem schien er nicht traurig zu sein.

Nein, er schien sich sogar darauf zu freuen, das seine Zeit bald kommt, daher hatte er jeden seiner Familie gebeten nicht traurig zu sein. Und deshalb waren sie alle hier, ohne Ausnahme.

Er wollte seine gesamte Familie noch einmal um sich haben, ehe er sie für immer verlassen musste. Ein letztes mal wollte er mit ihnen Feiern in dem Stammsitz seiner Familie, dem Haus in dem er geboren wurde und das so viele glückliche Erinnerungen beherbergte.

Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt, als ihr Vater sich umdrehte und sie Spitzbübisch anlächelte.

„Du solltest nicht zuviel grübeln, davon bekommt man nur Kopfschmerzen. Glaube mir, ich spreche aus Ehrfahrung."

Er zwinkerte, was ihr ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

„Wir sollten langsam runter gehen Dad, alle warten schon auf dich."

Ein letztes mal wanderte sein Blick über sein altes Kinderzimmer, ehe er ihr zunickte und mit einem Schritt, der einem Mann der Halb so alt wie er war alle Ehre gemacht hätte, verlies er den Raum um seine Familie zu begrüßen.

Es sollte ein herrliches Fest werden.

Es gab leckeres essen und tatsächlich, schaffte ihr Vater es, durch seine Erscheinung und Energie jeden vergessen zu lassen, aus welch traurigen Anlass sie sich hier versammelt hatten.

Man erzählte sich Geschichten und lachte viel, während Ron mit einem lächeln seine Familie betrachtete und ihren Gesprächen lauschte.

Später am Abend erzählte er den Jüngsten Kindern zum einschlafen eine Geschichte, die er mit dem großen Harry Potter erlebt hatte.

Jedes Kind kannte diese Geschichten, die oft sehr fantastisch waren. Doch jeder wusste, dass Ron damals der beste Freund von Harry gewesen war und daher seine Erzählungen der Wahrheit entsprach.

Hermine erinnerte sich, das einige Kinder in Hogwarts behauptet hatten, die Geschichten die sie von ihrem Vater kannte seien zum größten Teil erfunden, doch sie wusste es besser.

Diese Abenteuer waren so fantastisch, das man sie nicht im geringsten Ausschmücken musste.

Nachdem die Kinder im Bett waren, feierten die Erwachsenen noch ein wenig weiter, bis es dann sehr spät war und sie sich alle zu Bett begaben...

* * *

Hermine jedoch konnte nicht schlafen. 

Ihr Mann lag friedlich neben ihr und atmete tief und ruhig, doch sie konnte einfach nicht liegen bleiben.

Sie zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und beschloss noch ein wenig zu lesen.

Als sie an der Küche vorbei kam, bemerkte sie, das dort noch Licht brannte.

Ihr Vater saß alleine am Küchentisch und nippte an einem Glas, in welchem sich eine Bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit befand.

Eine geöffnete Whiskeyflasche stand halbvoll auf dem Tisch.

Unwillkürlich entschied sie, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

Kaum hatte sie die Küche erreicht, ertönte auch schon die Stimme ihres Vaters.

„Du kannst also auch nicht schlafen?"

„Ja, weiß selber nicht warum. Und du?"

Ron lächelte leicht als seine Tochter sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Schon seid deine Mutter vor so vielen Jahren von uns gegangen ist, schlafe ich nicht mehr sehr viel. Es geht einfach nicht mehr, keine Ahnung warum. Oft lese ich dann noch ein Buch. Oder ich denke ein wenig nach."

„Woran denkst du Dad?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Daran, das ich Morgen endlich gehen kann."

Sofort kehrte die Gewissheit wieder, das ihr Vater den Morgigen Tag nicht überleben würde und all die Trauer brach aus Hermine hervor.

Die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, doch ihr Vater lächelte nur.

„Sei nicht traurig Hermine. Ich habe lange genug gelebt. Es wird endlich Zeit zu ruhen."

Doch seine Worte machten sie nur noch trauriger.

„Warum gibst du einfach so auf Dad? Warum willst du den Tod begrüßen."

Ron lachte leise und seine blauen Augen funkelten.

„Ich gebe mich nicht auf. Ich habe lange gegen den Fluch gekämpft. Aber ich bin müde. Ich möchte meine Freunde wiedersehen und endlich ruhen. Ich weiß, dass es schwer zu verstehen ist, aber für den gut vorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nur das nächste große Abenteuer. Und ich habe mich gut vorbereitet. Ich habe lange gelebt und viel gesehen. Ich hatte ein erfülltes Leben und nun habe ich auch die Gewissheit, dass meine Zeit gekommen ist."

Hermine weinte noch immer.

Ron nahm ihre Hand sanft in die seine und schmunzelte.

„Du erinnerst mich immer sehr an deine Mutter. Sie erwartet mich schon, genau wie meine alten Freunde und irgendwann, wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du uns wiedersehen..."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wurden die Kinder aus dem Haus geschickt. 

Einige Freunde der Familie wollten mit ihnen etwas unternehmen, während die Erwachsenen bei Ron blieben, der sich nicht mehr aus dem Bett erheben konnte.

Er war nun endgültig zu schwach und dennoch wirkte er immer noch so voller Energie.

Den versammelten Familienmitgliedern viel es schwer ihn so zu sehen, unfähig sich richtig zu bewegen.

Es wirkte so falsch.

„Nun wo ihr alle hier seid möchte ich euch um etwas bitten.", erklärte er langsam und mit schleppender Stimme.

„Trauert nicht um mich. Lebt weiter und seid frohen Mutes. Ich werde euch erwarten, wenn eure Zeit gekommen ist."

Nur wenige der Anwesenden konnten ihre Tränen zurück halten, vor allem Hermine und Harry nicht.

Ron lächelte und seine Augen funkelten.

Ein letztes Mal sah er seine Familie an, ehe Schwärze ihn umhüllte und seine Sinne verblassten.

Ein weißes Licht erschien und er fühlte sich davon angezogen.

Die Klamme Kälte, die sich kurz über ihn ausgebreitet hatte, wich einer wohltuenden wärme.

Gelächter hüllte ihn ein wie ein seidenes Tuch, als er immer mehr von diesem Licht angezogen wurde.

Das Licht erstrahlte und er konnte viele Personen sehen.

Er erkannte seine Eltern, seine Geschwister allesamt, wie sie ihn warm anlächelten.

Und er lächelte zurück.

Dann erkannte er drei dreizehnjährige.

Harry grinste breit und winkte ihm zu, genau wie Hermine.

Und neben ihnen stand Laura und grinste frech.

_Warum können wir nicht einfach wieder Kinder sein..._

Genau wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Er war bereit.

Für das nächste große Abenteuer...

ENDE

* * *

So, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat allen gefallen. 

Würde mich freuen auch darauf n' kleines Feedback zu kriegen (Winkmitdemzaunphal)

Erst einmal bedanke ich mich bei allen die diese Story verfolgt haben und mich mit ihrem Lob oder Kritik gleichermaßen angespornt haben, eine gute Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich hoffe jedem hat es gefallen. War wirklich super.  
Wir haben einige Grenzen gesprengt und neu definiert und ich bedanke mich noch mal ausdrücklich füpr den tollen Suport euererseits!

Nun, mit dieser Story ist Schluss, aber eine andere schreibe ich ja noch und eine Neue ist in Planung. Seht einfach ab und an in mein Profil, dann wird sie bald erscheinen;-)

Bleibt nur noch zu sagen, das ich ab und zu wirklich überrascht von den heftigen Reaktionen der Leser war und hoffe, ihr lest auch meine nächste Story.

Bis dene

Gruß an Alle

Zerengeb


End file.
